


Daughter of Dixie Volume 1

by BigMamaHoward



Series: Daughter to Dixie [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aldis Hodge - Freeform, Benjamin Walker - Freeform, Clayne Crawford - Freeform, Deborah Ann Woll - Freeform, Gabrielle Union - Freeform, Jesse Rath - Freeform, John Schneider - Freeform, Lucas Black, Meaghan Rath - Freeform, Nelson Ellis, Raven Symone - Freeform, Rosie Perez, Shanola Hampton - Freeform, Sonny Shroyer, Vicky Kaushal, christian kane - Freeform, karl urban - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMamaHoward/pseuds/BigMamaHoward
Summary: Actors tagged in work are face casts for their characters, most will keep their name.  Those that have a different/variation name are as follows:Christian is Eliot, Clay is Clayne, Luke is Lucas, Karl is Damien, Meaghan is Megan, Sonny is Sam, Benjamin  is Ben, and Debbie Ann is Deborah Ann. More may come along as the series comes along.Luella was born and raised in a small town called Dixie, Alabama who keeps her nose on the grindstone while co parenting with her ex to raise their son  as best as they can considering their past.  Until her world gets rattled with the return of her high school flame reappears after being declared missing in action years ago.
Series: Daughter to Dixie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898701





	1. 1

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Johnny! Happy birthday to you!" the crowd sung.  
"Go ahead sweetie," Luella spoke sweetly, leaning down to her son's ear. "Go blow out your candles Johnny."  
Johnny did as he was told, eagerly taking a deep breath before exhaling all over the lit candles. He smiled a lopsided toothless grin as the crowd cheered for him. Little Johnny couldn't be prouder, it was his birthday party. All of his friends and family were there. His great uncle John, uncles Clay and Luke, mommy's friend Megan with her daughter (and Johnny's best friend), Alyria with her uncle and grandparents. The whole town, almost, was here for his special day.  
The creak of the diner door opening had everyone turn their attention in its direction. Johnny didn't recognize the man who entered. He did look uncomfortable at all the quiet attention.  
"Shit," Luella cursed under her breath.  
Johnny looked up, eyes big and round. Uh oh, Johnny thought. Mom never swore. Unless it was something very bad.

Over eight years ago...  
"Luella," his voice whispered quietly. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."  
It was dark around the lake that the two of them were parked at. Along with all the other kids their age. Today was graduation day. Luella was done with school, at least until she started college in the fall. As per tradition, all the graduating class, along with anyone who could drive, celebrated by partying at the lake.  
Luella had celebrated all night. Thanks to Tommy's dad's excellent moonshine he swiped for tonight. It wasn't her first sip, oh no, if one were to keep up with the boys you had to build up a tolerance to the stuff. Feeling a little light headed though Eliot helped her to her car. A 1960 Chevrolet El Camino in black with white interior. It was her aunt's that she'd inherited.  
Right now she and long time crush (and life long friend), Eliot, were laying in the bed of the car. A couple of blankets thrown over the two of them. It started with him entwining their fingers together and watching the stars. Suddenly his other hand cupped her cheek before leaning over to brush his lips against hers. Luella's heart raced at the contact. She pulled him closer to her with her hand on his neck where she could feel his pulse beating frantically.  
That night was one neither would forget. With few words spoken they showed how they felt with a touch here and a kiss there. When the sun began to rise Luella lay curled up against her lover, Eliot. No longer a child but a woman. Aside from the hangover all felt right with the world.  
The next week that perfect world had come crashing down as she and Eliot talked about their future. He enlisted in the Marine Corps. He had enlisted in the military and now in the fall when she went to go to college he'd be on his way to boot camp. Tears flowed silently as she stood aside to let others get their goodbyes in. Four years she had to wait, four long years, for him to come back so they could begin their life together. He had given her a ring the night after graduation. It was a rose gold metal shaped like a rose. It was meant as a promise ring of sorts until he came back. She swore to never take it off and would be waiting for his safe return. At least they'd had that summer together.

Fast forward back to the present day.  
"Mama, who's that?" Johnny asked, breaking the frozen silence.  
"Well, look what the cat drug in," John greeted. He walked through the crowd where Luke and Clay joined him. John clapped a hand on the man's shoulder to steer him right back outside.  
Megan jumped in, "Who wants cake?!"  
Eliot let himself be steered away from the diner and out to the parking lot to uncle John's old work truck. "What was going on in there?"  
"Kid's birthday," Clay answered. "Real drag. Wow, so you made it back to us after all."  
"Who's kid?" Eliot answered, a little dazed. "And what makes you think I wouldn't come back?"  
Luke was still a little stunned at seeing his old friend, "Because we were told you were missing. You've been gone for over eight years. Your poor parents, man, they were a mess when the authorities told them you were declared missing in action. So messed up they moved out of Dixie, too many reminders of you. It's good to see you and on Johnny's birthday too."  
"Who's Johnny?"   
John took a breath, "Luella's little boy. He turns eight this week."  
Eliot couldn't believe it, Luella was a mother. To a little boy. He did the math real quick. That little boy was his son, he was sure of it. His face lit up at the thought. He was a daddy! It hurt that he'd missed so much of his life already but he'd be more than willing to make up for it. He turned to go back inside but three arms held him back.  
"He's not yours," John gritted.  
Eliot whirled around, "How is he not mine? The timing adds up. That's my son." Nostrils flared in anger, he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. His blue eyes turned icy. His stout frame coiled his tense muscles. This wasn't the homecoming he had expected at all.  
"I met someone in college," Luella's voice spoke up behind him. she braced her courage as he turned his scowl on her. "It was at a party. We had, had too much to drink and well...before I knew it there was my little Johnny. When I realized what happened I found the guy, Johnny's father, and he was there through all of it. I never meant or wanted this to happen. Not like that. But it did and that little boy is the light of my life."  
They guys took their cue and walked back inside the diner.  
"How do you know that he's not mine LuLu?" Eliot spoke, still unbelieving.  
"Johnny, he can't be yours. The timing-the timing doesn't add up."  
Eliot pressed on, "I want a paternity test."  
Rolling her eyes she sighed, "If it'll make you feel better."  
"Where's the father?" Eliot asked as he glanced at her hands. He saw no ring on her finger except the one he'd given her the day he left. That small reassurance made him smile a little inside.   
"He's away on business," Luella spoke, letting down the tailgate of uncle John's truck.   
"Missing his son's birthday party?" Eliot asked as he sat next to her.  
"Oh, he'll get another one when he comes back with his side of the family."  
"Two parties? Lucky kid to have such generous parents."  
"It's not like that El," Luella began to explain.  
"Hey Lue," Megan called out. "Time to open presents!"  
"That's my cue," she spoke as she slid down. "Want to see the ensuing chaos?"  
He slung as arm around her shoulders, there'd be a time for talking later. Now it was time to be with the woman he loved. "Sure. How much chaos can one kid make?"

"So," Clay began. Taking a long pull of his beer. "The military swallowed you up and finally decided to spit you out?"  
They guys had headed out to the lake that evening after the festivities were through. Luke, Clay, Eliot, and a few others decided to give their hero his welcome. A few cases of beer by the fire sitting in whatever one could use as a chair was perfect for Eliot. He thought, just things were a little bit different.  
"Yeah," Eliot pondered for a time. "So I was listed as missing in action huh?"  
"Yeah," one of the others piped up. "That's why your folks moved back to Oklahoma."  
Clay's face grimaced, "Did they not tell them you'd been found? I figured that they'd want to see you first."  
"I don't know man," Eliot took another pull. "Things happened so fast. Right now is the first time I've had time to breathe."  
Headlights lit them up for a second before coming to a stop and the engine cut off. Luella stepped out. She'd pulled up her blond hair into a ponytail and changed into an old tshirt and jean cutoffs. Gone was the girl of before with her picture perfect looks. Now stood the woman he remembered; no makeup, little jewelry, and no fancy clothes. There were dark circles under her eyes, a slight look of frustration and exhaustion in the way she moved.  
"Hey y'all," she greeted, fatigue in her voice. She grabbed a beer and pulled up a seat in the form of a five gallon bucket.   
A round of greetings were heard.  
"Hey Megan... Hey Jesse," Luke greeted.  
They followed Luella's lead. "So, you're the local hero huh?" Megan asked Eliot.  
Eliot hadn't noticed the other two people who had gotten out of Luella's car. He had been consumed watching the woman he loved. "Yes, um, I reckon so."  
"Hey Lue, what's the matter?" Clay asked.  
"It's Damien-"  
Groans resounded.  
Luke turned serious, "What'd he want now?"  
Luella finished her beer then reached for another. "Said he wants me to take Johnny to his parents next weekend even though he don't know if he'll be back by that time or not."  
"Idiot," Clay said.  
"You're gonna wind up having to take him to court Luella," Vicky, the busboy at the diner, spoke up. "The way he does Johnny...and you. It's not right."  
Eliot watched a glimpse of fear in her eyes before she took another pull. "No. It's not as bad as it seems. Just a pain in the butt sometimes." Eliot detected something in her voice. Something was up, he needed to get her alone to find it all out.   
Jesse got up to stick his hand out at Eliot, "I don't think we were introduced earlier." He smiled as Eliot shook his hand. "I'm Jesse and this is my sister, Megan."  
"Nice to meet you both," Eliot greeted. He stood to shake both of their hands. "New to Dixie I take it?"  
"Not really," Megan answered. "We and our parents moved here about seven years ago. Right after I had my baby girl."  
Eliot tried to hide his surprise. This Megan and her brother seemed to have the Middle East in their blood due to their dark brown skin. She was beautiful with her long wavy dark brown hair, slim silhouette, and easy charm. Her brother, Jesse, shared similar features. "Welcome to Dixie. But why here in the Alabama boondocks?"  
Megan's gaze fell, "We were on my way to see my fiancee. He was coming home on leave but we broke down here. I gotta keep going thanks to Lue here. Only to find out that he'd been killed in action. We, uh, we haven't left since. I met my best friend." She grabbed Luella's hand. "And we've been figuring out this motherhood stuff together ever since."  
"LuLu's always been good like that," Eliot responded quietly. He stared into the dying flames contemplating just how much had changed in the town he called home. Before the week was out he'd go be with his parents in his birthplace of Oklahoma. He'd be back though, because this was his home. And maybe with a little time and talking he and Luella could settle down together like he had always thought would happen. The thought that kept him alive most nights while he was gone.  
Luella looked at her phone. "Crap, I need to get going. I have to work in the morning." Rising to her feet she waited for Megan and Jesse to finish their beers and come along. After saying their goodbyes they loaded up and took off.  
Eliot itched to follow her. But he didn't. Instead he realized something. "Where am I gonna stay at?"  
"With us idiot," Clay spoke up. "Luke and I have a little body shop with a double wide behind it. Plenty of room for you."  
"Thanks."


	2. 2

"Mornin' Sam!" Luella called as she entered the diner with the other morning waitresses. She got the industrial size coffee maker going for the morning rush. Then began gathering all the table condiments for refills. Another day, another dollar, she thought.  


Sam hobbled through the kitchen from his back office. Standing at six feet tall he was a fair boss who loved to laugh. A smile was almost always on his face but when it wasn't the man could look down right mean without even trying. "Mornin' Lue, Debbie Ann, Jesse, Ben," he greeted.  


They all greeted back in turn while going about their morning prep work. Debbie Ann was a little on the tall side with pale skin, slender figure, and light strawberry blond hair for the warm weather. She would dye it more of a brassy red soon when cool weather hit. Jesse worked the morning shift as the helper if Luella and Debbie got overwhelmed and as a busboy. He also helped out in the kitchen if or when needed. Ben was the morning cook who headed out early for his second job in the city. He was lean but muscular with an angular, almost Romanesque nose, and dark brown shaggy hair. He and Jesse had been making plans on moving to the city someday to get careers instead of jobs. They were all still babies in Luella's eyes so they had a shot. She'd blown hers. Real quick.   


Sam came to the front door and flipped the sign around to open before unlocking it to hold it open as the early birds came shuffling in. He greeted uncle John and Johnny as the came in. "How'd you like your party yesterday kiddo?"  


Johnny, still not completely awake as of yet, yawned before answering, "It was great Mr. Sam. Thank you for letting me have it here."

"No problem son," Sam replied with a warm smile who ruffled the boy's hair as he went on to talk to the other customers.

"Morning boys," Luella greeted with a smile and full hands. She handed her uncle the black coffee and a peck on the cheek. Johnny smiled at his chocolate milk as she gave him a hug and kiss on the top of his head. She was off to take orders as more of the town filed in to get their usual before work. Luella gave her brothers a smile and a wink as they came in to sit next to their uncle and nephew. He heart skipped a beat as she saw Eliot walk through the door. The look he shot her had her fighting for control. The blue t shirt hugged everything just right like his jeans. He took a stool next to her family at the counter. She thought she had everything under control but apparently it seemed she was just too tired and ill to care. After a good night's sleep with rated R dreams she was still the same girl who got butterflies whenever Eliot was near. Now though, she knew what that boy was capable of, who knew how much more experienced the man could be.

"I think you need a cold shower," Debbie Ann mouthed as she joined her at the ticket window.

"That obvious?"

"You don't even need a neon sign."

"Crap."

"Go. Splash some cold water on your face. Jesse and I got this."

Luella muttered a thanks before going back to the ladies room. Turning on the cold water then stood there to look at herself in the mirror. She was a flustered mess. She played with the rose ring, remembering. Then the memory of him leaving swam up. She got angry, he knew he'd be leaving so he took advantage of the situation and left with hardly a letter or phone call the whole time. Feeling better now she patted the cold water on her cheeks, dried them, then headed back out. It was a little easier to look at him, she didn't get weak in the knees. She wanted to slap that handsome face so hard it'd leave a permanent mark.

"Better," Jesse whispered.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Morning LuLu," Eliot greeted, trying to be neighborly. 

"It's Luella or Lue."

"But I've always called you that."

She placed her hands on the counter, "That was then. This is now." She moved to grab the coffee pot to make a round of refills. Seeing him thrown off balance felt good.

Sam came around to strike up a conversation with the long lost prodigal son. Luella could hear a word here and there as she moved around. Then Sam laid a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. They stepped back in the kitchen. "Lue get an application for our boy Eliot and all the necessary paperwork."

Luella was dumbstruck, "Why?"

"He's going to be our new cook!"

Luella couldn't believe it as she just nodded, "Sure Sam, I'll uh- I'll get right on it."

"Atta girl."

She went into Sam's office to retrieve all the forms and required paperwork. Luella carried it back out front to Eliot who had began digging into his eggs and bacon. Doing this spiel several times before she went on autopilot to explain what he was to do on every form. When done, she made her rounds to check on her customers. She decided to stay on autopilot until he left. 

  
Later that week, Friday to be exact, there was Eliot manning the kitchen with Ben's help. He'd gotten second shift so he could help with the lunch rush and work the dinner crowd. So Luella only had to work with him for a few hours a day. Which, until she got used to him, was a few hours too much. He tagged her down on her way out the door and she looked like a deer in headlights from the contact. That wasn't the reaction he had been expecting.

"Hey LuLu-ella," he couldn't get used to that. "Could I maybe come to your place after work? There's some things I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Luella couldn't stop her pulse from pounding in her ears. He had never had quite this reaction on her before. "Um, no. Not tonight. I'm busy." She tried walking out the back door in the kitchen but he blocked her way.

"What about after we close Saturday?"

Sam's diner was only open until two in the afternoon on Saturdays. And closed on Sundays. Sam's figuring being that folks can fend for themselves for a few meals at least. That and it gave his employees time to be with family.

"Busy."

"Sunday?"

"Busy."

Now Eliot was the one getting irritated, "Luella, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Luella's muscle twitched in her jaw, ready to spit nails. But before she could lay into him Jesse called behind, "Hey, something's burning!"

"Shit!" Eliot cursed and turned away from her. When he turned to talk to her she was gone. He muttered another string of curses.  


Luella was getting Johnny packed up and ready to leave. Damien promised he would be here by seven to get him for the weekend. After another long argument via phone. She didn't not like his family, it's just that...they expected her to do things their way. Much to their annoyance though she refused to bend to them. But she was willing to compromise to an extent. Be thankful for small favors, she remembered her mother would say.

The memory hit Luella hard out of the blue. Tears welled up in her eyes. She kept on packing while she cried. Her mind went back in time when she, Luke, and Clay were riding in their parents old station wagon.....  
 _They had went to the neighboring county because of the fair. Being on the cusp of their teen years they had found their friends and abandoned the folks. Now, tired and quiet, Luella could hear her parents whispering in the front seat. A storm cloud let loose its wrath in a sudden torrential downpour. When a flash of lightning bolted in front of them, her dad instinctively steered away. They broke the guardrail and went sailing downhill. Luella remembered all too clearly the screams. A tree stopped their descent with the horrid sound of crashing metal. For a moment all was quiet then Luella heard her brothers moan. She looked ahead, her mother's head was twisted at an unnatural angle. Her eyes glazed and unmoving. Her dad tried to move but he looked to be pinned by the steering wheel._  
 _"Ella baby," her dad grunted using his nickname for her. He sounded like he was in a great deal of pain. "Are you and your brothers all right?"_  
 _Luella took stock of her body. She had some aches but nothing major. She turned to the back seat. Luke and Clay were quiet but appeared ok. "Yes Daddy," she spoke not being able to keep the fear out of her voice._  
 _"Good," he gritted out. "The three of you get out and go up to the road. Try to get help."_  
 _"But Dad-"_  
 _"No buts baby girl. Your mama and I need help. Go- go on you three, do as you're told," he added a firmness to his voice though it was filled with pain._  
 _"Yessir," Luke acknowledged. He and Clay had opened the back hatch. They waved for Luella to follow. Reluctantly Luella unfastened her seatbelt and crawled over the back row seats._  
 _"I love you," she heard her daddy whisper._  
 _The three of them scrambled up the hill. The rain had slowed to a mist and everything was slick and wet from the sudden downpour. Finally they reached the road. Their clothes filthy from the climb. They looked in either direction but the backroad was deserted. Luke and Clay said one of them should start walking to town for help. It was getting dark fast. Luella was about to start back down to the car when everything seem to light up around them. The car they had occupied moments ago suddenly went up in flames. At the same time two cars were approaching them from either side, their high beams on._  
 _Luella screamed. She took off at a run or so she thought. Her brother's held her tight as they collapsed to the side of the road together. One of the happiest days of their preteen lives quickly turned into the worst of their existence before or since._  
 _The Crawford children were then sent to live with their mother's brother, John, and his wife Elly. They had no children of their own so the three siblings were welcomed with open arms. Soon though Aunt Elly got sick, the cancer had moved too quick to treat. Their uncle John grieved while trying to raise three kids. He never moved on to try and find love again. He just worked the land, raised his charges, and went on with life. He was still handsome, he kept fit, tall, blond and gray hair, but he had no desire to find another. When Luella had told him she had gotten pregnant he took care of her even though she was full of shame and regret. She'd even mentioned getting an abortion to which she was told was not an option. She considered adoption but in the end she kept and raised the baby. Her wonderful son who was loved dearly by the man who he considered a grandpa but still called him uncle John._  


"Luella?" a voice called quietly.

It brought her out of her sadness. She wiped away the tears and looked up. "Yes uncle John?"

He came in the room and knelt down on one knee. He looked over her features, "You were remembering again weren't you?" He took her hands in his reassuringly. He pulled out a red bandana to wipe away the rest of her tears. It pained him to see her like this. It had been a while since the last time. Something would trigger it and she'd stop whatever she was doing and relive that horrible day over again. Now she added the loss of his wife to her episodes. Probably news of Eliot being missing in action would be added but he couldn't be sure. It had been so long, she kept herself so busy to the point of exhaustion to avoid having these moments.

Luella bowed her head, "Yes Uncle." Her breath hitched so she concentrated on her breathing. "I'm sorry."

He gave a tiny smile, "There's nothing to be sorry about. Are you ok though, want me to get you anything?" Sometimes she would suffer a migraine after reliving all her painful memories.

"No, thank you though," she replied, shaking off the sadness. "I have to get Johnny ready. Damien said he'd be here around seven."

John's brow creased, "Lue, it's almost nine."

Her head shot up to look at the clock on the wall. Sure enough, it was eight fifty-nine. Grabbing her phone to see- nope. No missed messages. This was just typical. "Where is Johnny?"

He pointed with his head, "In the living room watching TV."

Groaning she stood up, phone in hand, mentally preparing for battle. She began dialing his number. Oh I could throttle that- she thought.

"Someone's here!" Johnny yelled.

Luella grabbed up her son's things and started, heading for the front door. "Damien, you have got to stop doing this to me-"

"I'll give him the message the next time I see this Damien fellow," Eliot answered, still getting out of his truck.

Luella stopped then glared. "What are you doing here?" she asked, disdain in her voice.

"Evenin' John," Eliot greeted, making his way up the front steps. "May I borrow your niece for a bit?"  


"Hey El, you can if she wants to. She's in a bit of a mood." John greeted. He reached out to shake the young man's hand and he whispered in his ear, "She just had one of her 'moments', be easy."

Eliot nodded, understanding. "Much obliged."

"I know he told you I had a 'moment'," Luella stated. "He's a loud whisperer."

John walked in the house carrying Johnny's things. A smile on his face as he passed her. "Love you kiddo."

Luella followed him with her eyes until he was out of earshot. When she turned back a scowl was in place. "What are you doing here?"

Eliot came toe to toe with her, "You won't give me the time of day so I'm takin' it."

"I don't have time for this," she spat out and turned around. 

Eliot grabbed her arm and spun her back to him. "Make time," he growled. He led the two of them to the porch swing. The light from inside putting her face in shadows. "I want to talk to you."

Luella threw her hands up, "What could we possibly have to talk about?!"

"Us."

"What about us? There isn't one. You left, remember? Oh, let's bang one of my best friend's little sister, say all the right things, and then leave. There is nothing to discuss."

"That's not now how it is and you know it," Eliot fired back. "I have loved you for years!"

"Then why wait so long?!"

"I was scared," Eliot replied quietly.

She let out a snarky laugh, "You? Scared? You ain't scared of anything."

"That's not true. I was scared you didn't feel the same way about me. And yes, like a dirty dog I took advantage of me leaving to show you how I really felt. I didn't expect things to go sideways like it did. I love you LuLu, always have and always will."

"Don't call me that."

"Get over it and get used to it."

"Don't you have to go back home to Oklahoma?"

"No. The folks are coming back here to visit for a little while."

"Where are they going to stay?"

"Susie Teeter's B and B."

He had all the answers, she thought. "Look, our time has come and gone Eliot. I'm not going to pick up where you left off."

"I didn't expect you to," Eliot cupped her cheek. "I want to start fresh with us. Make it really count this time."

Man his hand felt good against her cheek. She pulled away. "No. I can't."

"Why not?"

Before she could answer the two of them were bathed in lights from the high beams. After the car cut off a man emerged talking to no one in particular it appeared. "Look. I got to go. I'll call you later...bye babe." Damien tapped the Bluetooth device in his ear as he made his way up the steps. He looked at Luella and the stranger next to her. He didn't like the closeness between the two, jealousy began to brew beneath his laid back facade. "Hey Ellie Belle, so sorry I'm late. My flight got delayed at one of the layovers. How's my gal?" He strode over as he outstretched his arms to embrace her. He squeezed just enough to hear her wince a little. Satisfied, he pulled away. "Care to introduce me to your friend here?"

She fought the urge to grimace as the arm wrapped possessively around her waist hurt. "Damien, this is Eliot. Eliot, Damien," she bit out. "He just got back from serving our country. He's a friend of the family."

"Nice to meet you," Damien answered with snark in his tone. "Thanks pal for doing something you didn't have to." He rolled his eyes. "Where's Johnny? Are his things packed?"

"He's inside watching TV. I'll go get his bag," Luella turned to go inside.

Eliot stood up, hands in his pockets to hide his clenched fists. "So, how did you and Luella meet?" he asked, trying to be civil. 

Damien kept scrolling on his phone. "Uh, some party in college," he said, not fully listening.

"Oh yeah, heard about those wild crazy parties," Eliot commented.

Damien huffed as he tucked his phone inside his jacket pocket, "Yeah really crazy. First semester there I worked my way into her life then knocked her up after one of those crazy parties." Damien stepped toward and towered over the man. "I convinced _her_ to drop out to raise _my_ son while _I_ graduated to become successful. We have a nice little _arrangement._ " He put emphasis on that last word to goad the little man before him.   


Eliot fought the urge to scatter his remains all over the property. He smiled menacingly, "Huh. She must have drank you and those other frat boys under the table. She's been sipping grade A moonshine since she was in diapers."

Damien made a show of clearing his throat, "Well, I guess your backwoods swill isn't as great as you and your kissin' cousins make it out to be."  


"Or maybe you and one of your gal pals slipped a roofie in her drink so you could take what you want without asking," Eliot hypothesized, steel in his voice.

Damien bent down, "You're making quite an accusation that you can't back up. Accusations like that could have dire consequences for your. Luella and I have a relationship so we can raise our son together. We need no outside interference from the long lost son of Dixie, Alabama." Disgust dripped from every syllable.

Eliot, undaunted, squared up, showing he wasn't to be baited so easily. "I'm here now. For good. I'll make sure you walk the line to treat Luella and Johnny right. I'll be there when you slip even a fraction of an inch and make sure you never slip again."

"Daddy!" two arms wrapped around Damien's waist.

It took Damien a minute to switch gears. He put up a smile as he turned around to embrace his son. "Hey kiddo! Ready to spend the weekend partying?"

"Please don't pump him full of sugar and caffeine," Luella groaned.  


Damien straightened up, a shit eating grin on his face, "Then why don't you pack a bag and come with? Keep your boys in check?"

She rolled her eyes, "Damien, you know I have to work in the morning."

He shrugged, "Ok, but don't say I didn't try. C'mon kiddo, let's load up!" 

Johnny hugged his mother one more time before barreling down the steps toward the waiting car. Damien turned back around, he pulled Luella close, too close. She looked up at him questioningly. He lowered his lips to hers and pressed them painfully hard against hers. She fought to get free, his fingers digging into her side.  
"Damien!" Luella cried. She shoved him away. "Go! It's late and you have a long drive since you weren't here when you promised you'd be."

He smiled, "I told you why. Besides, can I help it if I want you? Come with us, just call in."

"No!" Luella argued. "Now go!"

Damien rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine.' He laid a quick kiss on her forehead. Shooting a look to Eliot he sauntered down the steps. "See you Sunday!"

"Wait, you're not keeping him the whole week?"

"Nope, gotta work. Sunday."

Luella groaned as she turned back. She saw Eliot's expression, "What?" She walked to him.

"Did he roofie you at a party?" he asked, making his point frankly.

"What?!"

"You had a built up tolerance of alcohol by the time you were twelve. So unless you drank all the booze in the county you couldn't have been drunk at a frat party."

Luella hated this, "This is not happening. Look Eliot, after you left I was a mess. I moved to college to try and get away from it all. And honestly I stayed drunk for a while before that party. I was sick and that left me vulnerable. Maybe Damien took advantage that night. I don't know. But it happened, in the past. Now I've come to terms with my mistake, my beautiful little mistake."

"He's still using you Luella!" Eliot exclaimed.

"No. He's not! We are raising our son together the best we can."

"Then how come you dropped out of college? How come you never went back? How come he got to finish school and make the money?" 

"Stop it!" Luella cried. "You don't know what you're talking about! Just leave!"

John peeked his head out the screen door, "Everything ok out here?" His voice and expression firm, no tolerance for crap.

Eliot saw the look and backed down, knowing better. "No sir," he answered, looking between the both of them. "I'm just leaving."

He nodded, "Night Eliot."

He walked down the steps, "Night Uncle John, Luella. See you in the morning."

After watching the last vehicle leave John stepped up beside his niece. Placing a comforting arm on her shoulders he studied her face not liking what he saw. "Is what he said true?"  


"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please?"

John looked down at her, "You know that all this irks me. I know that something isn't what it seems I just haven't figured what. I've backed off because everything appeared to be fine. But if I heard correctly, things are not always what they seem. The truth will come out." He pecked the top of her head before turning to go back in the house.  


"How do you know what we're talking about?"

"The screens Lue, summers almost here so window's up."

"Hey brother, 'bout time you got home," Clay greeted.

Luke turned around. "Supper's on the stove."

"Not hungry," Eliot growled as he stomped into the trailer.

"Whoa, what crawled up your butt and died?"

Eliot fished a beer out of the fridge, slamming it closed he popped the top and chugged half of it. "I met Damien tonight."

"Ah," Luke said.

Clay looked down and grinned, "Real charmer ain't he?"

"So everyone hates him?"

"He makes it hard to like him."

"So why does she keep him in her and Johnny's life? He doesn't care about them."

"What are you getting at El?" Luke questioned.

"He all but came out and told me he's using them. Why, I don't know but I plan on finding out. She's been through enough."

"Eliot," Clay warned. "He's a top level prick but the two of them have things set up in a way that works for them. Don't go rocking the boat brother."

"Why not?"

Luke stepped in, "He's rich, his family's rich, and they are very well connected."

"He could take Johnny away in the blink of an eye."

"What?"

Clay decided on how much to share and what Luella could tell him, maybe one day. "They have an arrangement of sorts. It isn't something any of us like but we deal for Johnny's sake. The story is Lue's to tell but all I'm saying is leave it be. For the most part we only have to deal with him once a month."

"What if that could change?"

Luke stared at the drink in his hand, "We can't touch him Eliot. We're just country bumpkins and he's the big fish with fingers in all the pies. We won't risk it. I hate the man. I hate the way he treats my sister and uses my nephew but it's the way it has to be. Leave it be man. Leave it be."

Without a word Eliot got up and headed to his room. He had to formulate a plan, pool his resources...he had to calm down and think. Opening his laptop Eliot waited. While he waited he thought. Eliot would be damned if he was going to sit by, twiddle his thumbs like everyone else, and watch the woman he loved suffer. Johnny was his and he knew it. Eliot geared up, he was going on a search and destroy mission and he would be successful even if it cost him his very life.

"You know he's going to do something stupid don't you?" Luke asked.

Clay got up to head to bed, "Yep. He's a knight that has to slay the dragon for his damsel. Like always."

Luke got up to began cleaning up the kitchen, "Only now he's a different kind of knight."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday came, Luella sat next to uncle John who sat beside Luke who sat beside Clay. She put her phone on silent, but still checked it now and then in case Damien tried to contact her. A hand lightly tapped on her shoulder, when she turned a huge grin appeared on her face. "Mr and Mrs. Short! So good to see y'all again!" Luella greeted, getting up to hug Eliot's parents over the pew.

Mrs. Short patted the woman's back while her husband shook hands with the menfolk. "Good to see you too hun," she replied as she pulled away. "How's that little boy of yours?"

"He's fine. Spending the weekend with his father but he should be back sometime today."

Before they could continue the choir stood up signaling the start of the service. Movement behind her suggested that Eliot had come in to sit behind her. Something inside her instinctively relaxed knowing he was there. He had always seemed to be there when even she didn't know she needed protecting. Yes the life she was leading wasn't the one she had wanted but maybe someday she could have. In the opening prayer she bowed her head and thought the same prayer everyday since she'd had Johnny, that Damien would die.

  
After the service was over and the pastor's hand shook Luella checked her phone again. Damien had sent a text that they were on their way back. Mrs. Short found her under the weeping willow away from everyone as she waited for her uncle. The pensiveness was back in her eyes. Her body language radiated exhaustion but Mrs. Short touched her on the arm gently, not wanting to startle her. She knew that look, Luella was about to slip into one of her 'moments' as her uncle called it.

"Mrs. Short," Luella greeted. "Hello again."

A warm smile sat on the older woman's face, "Hello Lue. How are you doing?"

"Oh you know, working as always. How are you and Mr. Short doing? Oklahoma treating you good?"

"Now Lue, you know better than to keep calling me Mrs. Short. You're a grown woman so call me Martha. We're doing good though. But how are you really doing dear, with everything?" 

Luella didn't quite know what to think let alone say to that question. "I'm fine, we're fine. Working and taking care of my boys. Trying to keep them in line is a full time job. When did the two of y'all get to town?"

"Just before church started. We're thinking of having everyone over at the park for Sunday dinner. Won't you join us? You and yours?"

Luella looked around for her uncle but couldn't find him. "I can't find uncle John to ask him. When y'all planning on having it?"

"Two o'clock at the park that way all the kids can run around and play. I'll see you then," Mrs. Short walked away.

Luella hurried to her SUV where John sat waiting. She saw Luke and Clay get into their car before peeling out of the parking lot like every Sunday. In her peripherals she saw Eliot and his dad talking off by themselves. When his eyes landed on her she hurried into the car. "We've been invited to Sunday dinner by the Shorts at the park at two so don't eat too much when we get home," Luella informed her uncle as she navigated her way back onto the road to head back home.

It seemed the whole town turned out for the proper homecoming that Eliot and his parents deserved. Eliot played host as he manned the grill while others showed up carrying covered dishes. As per Southern tradition the get together had turned into a Southern Baptist potluck. It was good to be home. Eliot saw Luella walk across the grass, her uncle John carrying chairs. Clay and Luke hefted folded tables with them. Today would be a good day, he thought. Maybe if he played his cards right he could have a talk with her that would be better than the other night.

Megan, Alyria, Jesse, and their parents approached and met up with Luella and her family. The men folk carried more chairs that they set up for later use. Alyria and the women carried food and drinks, Alyria very proud of her contribution to the get together.

Vicky and Ben flanked the other grills with Eliot. Vicky cooking something that smelled delicious from India. Ben serving up his special barbeque recipe for ribs. All the menfolk gathered round the grills to talk about the weather and sports.

The older ladies oohed and aahed over each others grandbabies.

The younger ladies had Luella surrounded as they watched Eliot. They all knew that the two were destined to be together and now that he was home maybe there would be wedding bells. If Damien didn't get in the way. They all knew enough about Damien and Luella's arrangement concerning how to raise their son. Just like they all knew how much of a massive prick he was. 

"Have you two talked?" Shanola asked. Shanola and Luella had gone through school together. She was the town librarian and a wonderful one at that. Her love for learning and books was evident in every event the library put on.

Luella looked on, "No. A big part of me doesn't want to. I think if I just act horrible to him he'll go away."

Shanola shook his head, "Nope. You two have too much between one another. He'll be like a dog with a bone and you know it."

"Maybe I could take him off your hands?" Megan asked playfully.

"Good luck with that," Debbie Ann snarked. "Even if you were serious I think you'd have an uphill battle. A losing one at that."

"Anyone want a refill?" Jesse offered. "Food's just about ready."

"Thanks brother," Megan replied.

Shanola raised her solo cup, "Hey Jesse, more lemonade please and what do you think of Megan dating Eliot?"

He took her cup with a grimace, "Girl talk? No, thank you."

"Y'all come eat!" Nelson hollered. Nelson was a dark skinned African American male from the Midwest who settled down in Dixie while trying to find himself. Kind hearted, he'd give the shirt off his back if he knew it'd help.

The girls began walking in a group towards the tables. Luella stopped and kept Megan by her side. "Go for it."

"What?"

"You deserve to be happy like anyone else. Eliot's a good man. I think the two of you could have a future. Give Alyria a father."

Megan was shocked, "But you-"

Luella shook her head, "I can't. You know that. Yeah, it'll hurt at first but knowing that the two of you are happy will make it ok."

"Only if you're sure."

"As sure as I'll ever be."

They continued walking. Luella sat down looking at all the yummy food before her. To her left Jesse sat, smiling. "Doing what I'm told," he explained. 

"Me too," Vicky spoke as he occupied her right.

Luella smiled, "Happy to be in such good company."

Mr. Short, Christopher. stood up to get everyone's attention. "My it is good to be home. We may not have all been born and raised here in Dixie but I've always considered this town home. I look around and to see so many new, young faces, welcome. Before we eat I'd like to bless the food. If you aren't the praying type please just hold on, I'll try to be quick."

Everyone took the hand next to theirs and bowed their heads.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we gather together today to say thanks. Thank You for bringing our son home. Thank You for blessing the find folk of Dixie. We pray this food nourish our bodies. And lastly, Lord work Your will on our lives. Amen."

A round of echoes sounded before food and drinks were passed around. It was good to hear the laughter and chatter, it had been years since the community had gathered together like this. Luella looked around. Her uncle John talking with the Shorts. Her brothers talking cars, probably, with their buddies as they sat next to a couple of girls. Then she saw Eliot and Megan and her breath hitched they were talking and smiling at one another. She had to remind herself that this was what she wanted, it would be better this way.

"How's the food?"

Luella turned to the right, "I'm sorry?"

Vicky smiled, "How's the food?"

She looked down at her plate, "It's wonderful." Looking around her gaze settled on Eliot again. He and Megan were still talking and laughing, it hurt but she reminded herself it's for the better. Eliot glanced her way and she quickly turned away.

  
"It was good to see y'all," Luella spoke as she hugged necks and said their goodbyes. "Come by the diner some morning and get a cup of coffee on me."

Slowly people drifted away, full on food and fellowship. Everyone took their time leaving, scooping up leftovers to take with them. Children played on the playground until they were practically dragged off or slumped in their parent's arms. Luella took it all in.

"Luella?" Vicky spoke. "May I have the rest of this?" He held the large glass Pyrex dish up with the yummy contents inside.

She smiled, "Of course! I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"Who's recipe?"

"My Granny's. Her banana pudding has been rumored to have settled family feuds."

"Really?"

Chuckling, "I don't know but it won first place at the county fair once."

"I can believe it," Vicky laughed. "I will have your dish back to you tomorrow, yeah?"

"That's fine," Luella replied. "Have a good evening."

"You too."

Luella was walking to her car, uncle John beside her, carrying the chairs. Checking her phone she was happy to see a text from Damien saying he and Johnny were about an hour out. She always felt better when her son was away from his father and his influence.

"Luella?" a gruff voice called behind her. 

She turned, Eliot stood there and looked nervous. "Yeah?"

"Can- can we talk?"

"Um-"

"I'll bring you home if that's all right?" he looked between John and Luella.

"Fine with me," John replied.

"Sure," Luella answered. They walked towards the bench under an old oak tree. "We need to talk I know."

"So Megan huh?" Eliot began. "Want to explain why?"

"Let me start from the beginning please."

"Sure."

Luella stood up and began to pace. "What you said about me being roofied may be true. I don't know but it's too late to go into that. I realized I was pregnant so I went to him to tell him. I also expected nothing from him. But he was there for every appointment. We weren't together or anything but-"

"Johnny's mine LuLu," Eliot broke in. "I can feel it."

"Please, let me finish," Luella begged desperately.

Eliot relented, grunting in turn.

"He and I came here to tell John and them. They took it in stride but I was so ashamed that I told John I wanted to abort it. It's not how I wanted it to go," Luella's voice broke. She saw Eliot's eyes go misty. "Uncle John talked me out of it. No one was impressed by Damien's behavior. Next trip was to his parent's house. They're filthy rich, I felt like a peasant among royalty. They were nice enough. His sister pulled me aside to chat. She asked what I was having and when I told her a boy...the look on her face. Turns out I wasn't the first, he'd gotten others pregnant. If they were girls he'd force the mother to get an abortion. I would be spared that. She offered to help me out of the situation."

"Why don't you take her up on it?"

"El," she warned. "On the way back to campus he laid it all on the line. We were to make an arrangement in raising our baby. I finish the semester then come back here to Dixie. I play by his rules. Once a month he gets Johnny for the weekend and when he's out for the summer he gets him for one week per month. If I were to get romantically involved, that person would have to play by the rules too. I can't, I won't, put anyone through that."

"But baby-" Eliot stood up.

She put a hand over his heart. "There's a three strike rule and I have one against me already."

"How?" he covered the hand that lay on his chest with his own. 

Tears sprung to her eyes at the memory, "I went into labor before my due date. I was supposed to go to this fancy hospital of Damien and his family's choosing. But I had Johnny here, in Dixie. There were complications, Johnny and I almost died during the surgery. Damien came when someone finally told him. He- he opened my stitches back up because Johnny's birth didn't happen according to his plan."

"Oh LuLu," Eliot brought her head to rest under his chin. He fought hard not to go seek him out and destroy this monster. He'll be gone, one day. He just had to bide his time.

Luella straightened up, tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "So you see, I can't be with you. Our time has come and gone but you deserve to be happy. I think Megan could be good for you and her daughter, Alyria, is just precious."

"Ok," he relented as he wiped at her cheeks. "Ok but you deserve love and happiness too darlin'."

"I got mine," she nuzzled her cheek into his palm. "I'm surrounded by the people and family I love. I'm happy when I know they're happy. It's fine Eliot. I can't afford to mess up or he'll take Johnny away from me. I won't risk it. He and his family are too powerful and connected and I have to play by the rules. Which aren't so bad really. Damien's always gone somewhere on business. He just wanted an heir, which he got."

Eliot bent down a little to look her in the eye, hands on her shoulder to calm her. "LuLu, look at me," he waited patiently. "I just want one thing from you then we'll play it your way, ok?"

She nodded, "Ok."

He held up his index finger, "I just want one night with you. One night to love you as if you were mine and then we'll be friends. How's that?"

Hope bloomed in her chest. "Yes. But Johnny will be home soon."

"Let's get you home then," Eliot steered her to his truck. "After Johnny's asleep come meet me at the abandoned corn field just outside of town. I'll be there."

Luella smiled as she climbed inside and fastened her seat belt. On the way home they quietly held hands. For a brief moment things would be as it should and she would cherish that moment for the rest of her life."  


  
Not long after she got home there were headlights in the driveway. Eliot had let her out while he stayed in the car, kissing the back of her hand before he left. She couldn't wait for later. 

"Mom!" a voice yelled as he bounded up the steps. 

"Johnny!" Luella bent down to embrace her son. "How was your weekend? Were you a good boy?"

"Yes Mom!" he gave a snaggle tooth grin. 

"I'm glad. Now, go put your things in your room and ask Uncle John to get your bath ready."

"Ok!" the boy ran inside at full speed.

Damien climbed up the porch, elegant in a black pinstripe suit, hand tailored of course. "My, my don't you look fetching this evening," he greeted. His eyes roamed over like she was a piece of meat. A hand reached up to cup the side of her breast as he moved closer. Forcing her back into the wall. His mouth grew closer, his breath on her neck as he made his way in between her legs with his knee. "You should dress up like this for me more often darling. Invite me inside."

Luella quelled the nausea in her stomach from rising and put on a brace face. "I can't. I got my period today."

The words made Damien back up quickly. "You're early." His face turned suspicious.

She took a step towards him. "New girl at the diner, I guess our bodies must have synced up." Thankfully the man didn't like getting dirty any more than he had to. 

"Hm," he turned around to begin heading to his car. "Night."

"Night." With relief she went into the house.

"Mom!" a little voice called out.

"Yes?" she asked, peeking her head around the corner. Smiling, she saw her ray of sunshine splashing away. When her uncle turned her way she laughed at his drenched soapy appearance. 

"You and Eliot talk?" John asked.

"A little. He wants me to come over after I put my Goober Pea to sleep. That ok with you?"

"Of course. Get it all out so the two of you can get back to what you were before."

"I don't think it'll ever be like that Uncle John."

"Then some semblance of it. He made you happy, he could maybe-"  


"No. You know that could never happen," Luella spoke trying to keep the pain out of her voice. She moved out of the bathroom and stood out in the hall just outside the doorway.  
John followed behind facing in a direction so he could keep an eye on the boy. "Lue, you deserve a chance at love, everyone does. You two could make it happen."

Luella rolled her eyes, "Uncle John you know why. Besides, we made it work, for one lousy summer before he left me."

"And now he's back."

"And things have changed. I signed a deal with the devil and now I have to live with it, " she whispered.

"Lue, don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not! I will not do anything to risk losing my child. Besides, I have a feeling Eliot and Megan may make a good fit. She deserves a happy ending."

John sighed, "This is not the life I had envisioned for you. At all."

She laid a hand on his shoulder, "I know. This isn't the way I wanted my life to go either but it's my reality. Now I have to go live it."

"Mom, I wanna get out now!"

John sighed, seceding to her point.

"Coming sweetheart!" Luella slipped in the bathroom to help get Johnny go through his nightly routine. Once he had said his goodnights to his family and read a story his mom tucked him into his bed. Before sleep claimed him he could tell someone had left the house again.

  
Luella spotted Eliot's truck as she turned into the drive that cut through the corn field. Nothing but dried stalks now, it would be taken care of soon so it can be harvested and used as a maze in the fall. She pulled her SUV up beside his truck then climbed out. She smiled at the little camping table and chairs set up. A candlelit dinner awaited her but she saw no sign of Eliot.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd come," he spoke behind her. 

Luella smiled as she turned, "It takes time to put a little one to bed. Now what do we have here?" she looked over her shoulder.

"I whipped up a little something," Eliot guided her to a chair. "I thought it might be needed even though it may be too much with the feast we had this afternoon. That was a bigger turn out than I expected."

She moved her food around on the plate, "Yeah. Many faces I hadn't seen in a while."

Eliot observed her, "What is it?"

She looked up, "It's just that, that we have this one night...and I don't want to to spend it eating and talking. We can do that anytime."

"Right."

"Let's spend it," Luella paused, taking a deep breath. "Doing what we can't do. After tonight."

Eliot got up, taking Luella's hand and led her to the bed of his truck. And old futon mattress, pillows, and blankets covered the back. Looking into her eyes he knew he had done well. Nervous, he leaned in to kiss her. His hands came around her waist as her arms came up to encircle his neck. Eliot picked her up to set her on the tailgate then stepped back to look at her. "My God, you're beautiful," he spoke breathless.

She cocked a half grin, "Shut up and kiss me."

Like teenagers they scrambled awkwardly into the bed of the truck. In a rush to feel, kiss, and touch as much as possible in the heat of desire and lust died down quickly. Love still remained glowing brightly as they showed one another how they felt. Words spoken, a kiss here, a touch there. Slowly, repeatedly, they proved their love and how much it had grown and changed over the years.

The first rays of the morning sun broke through the dawn. Luella lay on Eliot's chest, an arm and leg draped over him beneath the piles of blankets to keep the chill out of their tired, sated, and naked forms. She flinched slightly in the light causing Eliot to lighten his grip around her back protectively. 

"G'morning beautiful," Eliot mumbled as he felt Luella move away from him.

Seeing the time she scurried to find her clothes. She would be late to work having forgot to set her alarm. "Mornin'. I got to hurry or I'll be late."

Eliot propped himself up on one elbow. Watching her move he noticed marks on the back of one arm and on her lower back. "What are those?" he asked though he bet he already knew the answer.

Luella looked down to where he pointed, "Damien. He must have felt threatened by you the other night."

"So he hurt you?" Eliot spoke, wide awake and getting dressed. 

"He does that from time to time in an attempt to keep me in line," she replied nonchalantly. "Now, I've got to go. I'm sorry. I love you." She gave him a peck on the mouth before heading towards her SUV.

"What about breakfast?" still foggy he perched on her window sill.

"You're the second shift cook," she reminded. "I'll see you later." Starting up the car she put it in gear and waited for Eliot to move before driving away. This isn't how she had wanted to end their night but it would have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour into her shift at their diner she freshened up and put on her uniform before the others got there. Happily smiling and serving her customers at the bar she looked up to see Megan come in. 

With anger she jerked her head towards the bathroom. After silently asking Debbie to cover, Luella followed her best friend into the women's bathroom. 

"Megan, what's wrong?"

Megan stopped her pacing to whirl around, anger in her eyes. "How could you?"

Genuinely confused Luella asked, "How could I what?"

"Have you forgotten that I live close to the park and can see what all goes on there?"

"No?"

"I saw you yesterday," Megan pointed as she talked. "I saw you and Eliot talking and touching. Looked pretty chummy for two old friends. Why say you're ok with my being with him if you two are just gonna go behind my back?"

"Whoa," Luella started. "Megan, I wouldn't do that to you. I finally broke down and told him about everything that had happened. It was an emotional conversation that, yes I admit, had some touching. Once I got done explaining things I made it absolutely clear that I wanted nothing more than his friendship. He reluctantly agreed. Now please keep in mind that we've known one another pretty much our entire lives so of course there's going to be a level of closeness. Nothing intimate. We're all going to be adjusting, ok? So be patient with it all with me, ok bestie?"  


Megan smiled, "Ok."

"Great! Now how about some apple cinnamon coffee cake, on me, before work?" Luella steered Megan to an empty stool and served up the cake and coffee. She wouldn't tell anyone about last night. That was need to know and no one needed to know that.

Eliot slipped into the back door of the diner to start his shift. He managed to clean up any remnants of last night. After a few phone calls were made and received, the plan he had been formulating began coming into place. Putting on his apron Eliot watched Luella move around the tables with practice and ease. She looked different, happy, those dark circles under her eyes weren't as prominent. When she saw him staring at her through the kitchen window she smiled. The blush climbing into her cheeks made him happy. He mouthed, "Hey" as he took over the grill. Luella wiggled her fingers in reply before refilling people's sweet tea. The glint of the metal from the ring he had given her flashed in the glow of the luminescent light, it made him remember last night and the thought that there would be more to come urged him on.  


  
"Mr. Heinz," a voice called from the other side of the door.  


Damien paused on his work, removing his face from between the legs of the new girl in the legal department. "Bridgette, I said no interruptions!"

"But sir, this is important!"

"Hold on a second sweet thing," Damien stood to straighten his suit. "She won't leave us be until I give her my attention." Cracking the door open just enough without revealing too much. "What Bridgette?!"

"That's no way to greet me," Damien's father, Walter, stepped into view. He pushed his way past the door into the office. Seeing the nearly nude female propped up on the desk he took a second to admire her creamy dark skin, perky breasts, and fit body. Any other day he would have taken the lead on this but he was on a mission. "Excuse me dear, but playtime is over. Time to go back to work."  


Shocked at the intrusion the legal worker quickly gathered her things. After making herself presentable again she made her way out of the office. A smiled aimed at the men before she turned her nose up at the secretary who in turn quirked her eyebrow at the woman.

"Come in father," Damien gestured with his hands sarcastically. "Make yourself at home."  


"No need for dramatics," Walter replied, pouring himself a brandy from the crystal decanter set up on the side of the office space. 

"What was so important you couldn't have called instead? I'm a busy man."

Walter looked over the rim of the tumbler, "I could tell but lunchtime is over son. I have been informed there was a security breach. Someone's hacked into our financial records. If they are any good we could be in for some trouble. I have someone working on it to locate it. You need to check on your own security for any breaches. And if anyone were to leak about your 'afternoon' delights you could be in major trouble as well."

Damien, arms crossed as he leaned against the front of his massive desk, he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it was just some kid trying to outdo his nerd buddies."  


"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. Our businesses aren't entirely on the up and up."

"That's why we have people on the payroll isn't it father, to fix things and keep things in check? We'll be fine."

Walter set his tumbler down on the counter. "You have been warned...Should any repercussions come our way due to your negligence there will be consequences that you won't want to face."

Damien kept his face neutral even though his conscience was screaming for him to take action. "Yes father, I know. I'll be disowned, ruined, broke, and blacklisted with the possibility of jail." He fixed himself a drink to settle his nerves, taking a deep gulp he let the liquor course through his body.   


Walter walked to the door, putting his hand on the knob but then turned around, "You know if things go sideways you'll lose your son. Your heir to everything every man in our family has worked so hard to build."

Damien walked over to hold the door open for his father, "Things won't come to that. Now, have a good day." When he closed the door he reached for his phone to make a call.

  
"So," Eliot began. "You and your family have lived here in Dixie for a few years huh?"

"Yeah, I had Alyria right here in the county hospital," Megan answered.

The two of them sat at a corner table of the family restaurant in the next town over. Their schedules finally worked out to take an evening out and away from the prying eyes of the town. They decided to take Luella up on her advice to see if they had that spark or chemistry to make a possible relationship work. It was unmistakable that there was an awkwardness to it all with Luella being the driving force to all of this.

Eliot wished that the woman sitting across from his was the love of his life but he'd promise Luella to give it a chance. Maybe all that would change in time. "So, what do you do? For a living?"

"I work in the next county as an administrative assistant at the board of commissioners."

"Nice."

"How's the diner working out for you?"

"It's not bad actually, Sam let's me have liberty with making my own creations."

"That's great of him, maybe one day you could have your own place? You could yell at people like they do in television and movies."

Eliot chuckled, "I don't know about all that, I'm ok with where I'm at right now."

"So you plan on being a short order cook in a podunk diner for the rest of your life?" Her question was brutal and blunt but she hoped the smile would sugar coat it a little bit.

"Um, maybe, maybe not. I need to get acclimated back into civilian life again first then take things as they come."

Megan bowed her head, embarrassed, "Right. Because of your military service. Have to assess how bad your PTSD is, whether or not you'll need an animal, which VA center you'll have to drive to.

Think you'll be a Lieutenant Dan or a Gump?"

He paused in the act of taking a sip, "Excuse me?"

"You going to let those years cripple you till you bounce back like Dan. Or you going to let it roll off your shoulders as if it's nothing, like Gump?"

"I don't think it works out quite like that Megan. It's not an either or situation and I've seen what being in the thick of a combat zone can do to a person. People react and handle it all in their own way. I honestly don't know how I'll be affected now that I'm back home. I may be ok or I may be someone that no one wants anything to do with. If you think that, that may be a deal breaker then let me know but I will still understand."

"I'm sorry, part of me just wants to see what I may have been in for with Alyria's dad. I like to think that we would've been tough enough to handle anything that came our way," Megan explained while dabbing at her tears.

"How long were you and he together?"

"Brian and I had known each other for years. We began dating in high school. He actually proposed to me after graduation. We went to college together as well but he was having a hard time of it so he enlisted. We were planning on getting married once he got out but...." her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Eliot reached across the table to hold her hand.

"Well, I'll have a living memory of him in Alyria. She was the result of celebrating him on leave after being gone for so long."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So your brother lives at home with you too?"

"Yes. Jesse is my little brother. He hadn't finished school when all this happened."

"He works at the diner though in the morning?"

"Right and goes to his classes at the university in the city. He hopes one day he'll be able to both live and work there."

"I hope so, he sounds like he had big plans and great ideas. Dixie is too small a town for him. It's too small for lots of people. I am surprised at all the new faces there though. I always thought it'd slowly die out one day. All of us had dreams to be anywhere but right there for the rest of our lives."

"From what I've seen and heard a lot of people decided to stay. Why do you think that is?"  


"For most it's because that's all they know is Dixie. You grow up breaking your back in the fields, get a job at the diner or the grocery store to save up money to put into your car only to wind up at the lake on Friday and Saturday nights. It's a simple life that makes you restless for change but ultimately you stay because it's the only thing you know and you realize that it's not so bad after all."

"And that's why my family and I decided to plant roots there."

Eliot checked his watch and whistled. "Wow, it got late on me. I hate to say this but we need to get going. I have an appointment to be at in the morning."

With that the two of them settled their bill before going out to his truck where he politely held the door open for her. The ride home was relatively quiet as they let the radio fill the silence. Pulling up to the curb in front of her house they paused, neither really sure of what to do next. Eliot took the initiative of getting out to come around to hold up for her but she had beaten him to it. After an awkward hug she said goodnight then made her way up the steps to her front porch and waved before going inside.

  
The next day Megan entered the diner after most of the morning rush was over. She sat at the bar where Luella's section ranged. When her best friend spotted her she came over, a pot of coffee ready to fill her cup. She had a few errands to run before going into the office so Megan had time for this little indulgence.

"Mornin' sunshine,"Luella greeted.

"Morning rainbow," Megan replied.

Luella set the coffee pot back on the base before she prepared another pot. "So, how'd last night go?" she asked nonchalantly.

Megan knew this would happen ever since she'd told her about her plans. "It was...ok."

"Just ok?" Luella had propped up on the counter top, her elbows on the formica.

"Yep. Just nice a dinner where two strangers got to know one another."

"You make it sound weird."  


"Because it is," Megan gave in. "It was awkward as hell. Two grown adults being forced into a situation that neither wants to be in."

"I thought you liked him?" Luella asked while ringing up another customer.

"I said he was cute. I expected to get to know him, build a friendship or something first but when you suggested a date you made it seem like you wanted wedding bells already."

"What's wrong with wanting two people I love and care about deeply finding their match in one another?"

"You are the problem," Megan answered frustrated. "That man just came home from serving his country only to find his parents have moved away and the woman he loves a mother to a child whose father is a lowdown dirty bastard. That's a lot of adjusting and processing to go through. Yes, I would like to see if I maybe stand a chance in his eyes but not until he's over you. I gotta go." Megan laid a couple bills on the table before leaving the diner.

Luella stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, she thought, she had a point. Mulling over her and Megan's conversation she continued on with her shift. Sam called her back to help with paperwork and bookkeeping before going to the back room for more supplies. Carrying her load through the kitchen she didn't see Eliot enter the diner through the back door. They collided causing all the supplies to scatter over the floor. Luella groaned at the mess, she cut a look at Eliot who was already bending down to help clean up.

"Sorry LuLu," Eliot muttered, kneeling down. "I didn't look both ways before crossing the road."

But his chuckle didn't appease her. "Why can't you come to work through the front door like everyone else?"

He stood up, "I don't want to be like everyone else. What's the matter with you today?"

She picked up the supplies before heading through the swinging door into the eating area. "Nothing, sorry-Just want to hurry up and get this done."

"Why? Hot date later?"

"No but I have errands to run."

"I suppose Megan came by to tell you how the date went?"

"Yes," Luella rolled her eyes. "I know I'm a horrible person for pushing the two of you together before either of you are ready. You need to adjust back to civilian life and spend time with your family, get a decent job, and move on from us."

Eliot fastened the apron before taking over the grill. "I'm pretty well adjusted in my opinion. My parents are thinking about moving back here. I like this job and think it's decent enough. And I'm sorry to you and Megan but I don't see me getting over you or moving on from us anytime soon." He popped up on the kitchen window with a look of smugness.

"Then why agree to the date?"

"To humor you. Get to know her since she's your best friend. And because you won't just give up and give in to be with me."

"Not gonna happen. I already told you why. We are just friends like always."

"Luella," Same called from the back. "C'mere please."

She cut through the kitchen to the office, "Move on."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what's the damage?" Damien questioned, leaning over to his lead IT tech's desk. "I just want to tell my father he was wrong."  


Dave, IT tech, let out a long breath, "He's not."

"What?!"

Dave broke it down for his employer in layman's terms. When he finished the silence gave him time to pray. Pray that he didn't lose his job for doing just that, his job. There was just no way to predict this. He and his team were top notch at their work, they made sure to earn their paycheck. There was no feasible reason as to how this could've happened. Dave made sure to emphasize that last part.  


Frustrated, Damien turned away to pull out his phone as he made his way to the elevator. "Hey Gabby, we're doing lunch today...right now...because I have you on a very generous retainer and I said so!" Punching the end button he slipped his phone away and checked his watch. The expensive hand crafted one-of-a-kind dial told him it was eleven forty-five. With a grimace Damien muttered out the side of his mouth, "So help me..."

  
Saturday night in Dixie meant one thing for folks. Racing the backroads to see who could make it to the lake first. Everyone kept their pride and joy in pristine condition for the moment and the local gas and grab never was as busy except on a Saturday night. The high schoolers mixed with the twenty somethings that tried to top the stories told by those in their thirties. The older ones got tired and settled into domestic life. The less likely one was to join in the fray but the beauty that took up space under cover was ever ready to drive down the main drag or show off Sunday morning on one's way to church. Most of the local law enforcement tended to look the other way during this time of the week. Shoot, most of them had done the same thing at one point or another. Sure they kept an eye and ear out for the bad seeds, accidents, or if things just got a little out of hand.

"Sup everyone?" Eliot asked after he pulled up and exited the truck. Lowering the tailgate he pulled forward the two twelve pack of beer he'd brought along. Popping the top on the can he chugged long and hard, finishing it quickly.

"That bad of a day?" Ben questioned sarcastically.

"Something like that."

"What's up brother?" Luke leaned forward.

Clay snorted, "He's been acting like he needs a Midol and a tampon all week."

Eliot shot him a look, "Shut up Clay. Just been a rough week is all."  


"Hey guys," Megan greeted cheerfully.

"Where'd you come from?" Eliot asked warily.

Megan sat down next to Shanola by the fire and picked up another bottle, "Out of the woods, nature called."

"He meant how you got here," Luke translated.

"Shanola gave me a ride," she replied, not missing a beat.

"No LuLu tonight then?" he asked to no one in particular.

Megan, a little hurt, responded, "You're stuck with me and the rest of us I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint you." She let the hurt turn to venom in her voice. Seeing his expression flinch let Megan know he heard her.

"Ugh," Michael groaned, "It's going to be one of those nights? Look, we know about the awkward date. Don't make it weird here, ok?"

Eliot's phone vibrated before he could answer. Reading the text he finished off the beer before standing up. "Here," he put the two cases on the ground then closed the tailgate. "I gotta go so it won't be weird."

"Where're you goin'?" Shanola asked.

"Work," Eliot threw out over his shoulder before climbing into the cab.

Megan, insecure, sent a quick text to Luella. After what felt like a lifetime she received a reply that put her mind at ease. A knowing look from Shanola a told her she was thinking on the same page. Megan shook her head slightly before resuming her drinking.

"Work?" Wilmer asked, very confused. "The diner's closed."

"I think he has something else he's doing." Clay replied.

"Like what?"

"Heck if we know," Luke answered, genuinely baffled. 

  
Luella watched her little boy doze off for the night. She went to get the big tub ready, pouring the fragrant bubble bath into the steamy hot water. Putting her hair up she slipped into the relaxing heat. Leaning back she closed her eyes and let the atmosphere relax her mind and body. Her mind drifted off, looking over the memories. That's when it hit her...  
_"_

_Luella," Evelyn approached her. Her eyes followed her brother and father as they went into her father's study along with Evelyn's mother. Damien's sister pulled Luella into the den. "Do you know what you're having?"_

_Luella, confused, replied, "A boy?"_

_Evelyn groaned, "That's not good. It's not the worst news ever but not good."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're not the first woman he's gotten pregnant. Just the first to have a boy."_

_"What happened to the others?"_

_"Damien and my father were able to force the women into having an abortion then paid them off for their silence."_

_Luella gasped, one hand went to her mouth as the other protectively rubbed her growing belly. Her world became fuzzy and so much more complicated than she thought. She knew this road that they were going down to be filled the bumps but this shook her to her core._

_"Look," Evelyn began, taking Luella's hands in her own. "I can help you. You'd have to give up your life and start fresh. Kind of like witness protection but from my family. If I can I'll get you as far away from my family and their reach as possible."_

_Luella was about to answer when a hand grabbed her upper arm. Turning, it was Damien who wore a smug smirk. Looking back she saw the fear of being caught in his sister's eyes. "Luella, dear, I think it's time we leave. You have an exam in the morning."_   


_Stunned and confused Luella mumbled her goodbyes as she was shuffled out the door. As she fastened her seat belt she looked over at Damien. "What did you and your parents have to talk about?"_

_His confident demeanor focused on the road. "I suppose Evelyn went through her spiel?"_

_"You know?"_

_He chuckled, "Of course. She thinks she's helping you but really she's helping me."_

_"But-"_

_"So here's how we are to proceed from now on," he began. "After this semester you're going to drop out. Move back home if you want. I'm to be in the loop of every doctor appointment so I can be there. When I call you will answer. When you're closer to term we'll make the arrangements to have the baby in a state of the art hospital room near my place."_

_"I can't leave my family."_

_"No worries love, you can raise the boy in your podunk hometown. You can even find someone to pass the time with but everyone has to play by the rules. I expect to have you and the boy at my beck and call as needed."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm the only son my father had so I needed an heir. Now, thanks to you fertile Myrtle, I got one. I know you and your family don't like me. Not my problem. Just so you know my family and I are well connected so if you try to fight this you'll lose. And I'll take my son from you and you'll never see him again. Are you going to play along?"_

_Luella remained quiet for a long spell, "Yes."_

_"Good," he pat her hand. "That's my smart girl."_

_"Did you roofie me that night?"_

_Again he chuckled, "Getting you plastered wasn't working fast enough. You built up quite the tolerance apparently."_

_Luella cried quietly the rest of the ride back to campus._

  
_The next few months she spent in a daze while going through the motions until the semester was over. Her academic advisor was shocked at her declaration of dropping out. He tried feverishly to change her mind, but he couldn't. Uncle John and her brothers helped move her back into the old farmhouse. They had just moved into the trailer behind the body shop they bought. It afforded the silence she needed after telling her family what Damien had told her. Of course they weren't happy but she calmed them down. Damien was there for every appointment to make sure his heir was healthy. It was the night she'd had Johnny that Luella found out the hard way that there was a three strike rule. The pain she endured at his hands as he purposely ripped open her incision from her emergency c-section..._

  
"Luella?" Uncle John called from the other side of the door. "Lue, you ok in there?"

Luella slowly registered the knocking on the door. Coming back to her reality after having another 'moment' she let her uncle know she was fine. She shivered in the cold water. Quickly going through the process of getting ready for bed she yelped as her uncle stood against the wall next to the bathroom. 

"Had another 'moment'?"

"No...I fell asleep?"

He cocked a crooked grin, "You're a terrible liar Lue, your eyes are still red."

"Yes, I had one but it's over now. I'm off to bed, goodnight," she admitted before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

  
Later that night John lay in bed on his floor of the house. He couldn't sleep for worrying about his niece. She deserved better than what life had dealt her. With Eliot showing up his hopes had risen thinking that now everything would get better for her and Johnny. But she was all Crawford, stubborn as the day is long. "Elly baby," John choked out as his gaze stay focused on the ceiling. "I don't know what to do some days. If you were still here with me you'd have sound advice about what to do with all this. If only..." But he didn't finish his thought out loud. The past couldn't be changed but maybe with a lot of prayer, a little luck, and determination the future could be what everyone deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliot was bent over the Methodist Preacher Wendell Myers' fifty-eight Ford Thunderbird in pearl white. The start of warmer weather had Luke and Clay working overtime getting everyone's 'Sunday' car ready. Eliot began to lend a hand before his shift at the diner when he wasn't working his other side job. It felt good to be back home, his home, with his family. Doing what came natural, being with the ones he loved, helping and working.  


"Hey boys," John greeted.

Three heads popped up at the sound, smiling, it reminded him of deer being surprised in the field.

"Hey uncle John!" the three greeted.

"Missed you boys at the diner this mornin'," John sauntered into the dim garage peering over the engine of Sherry McCoy's sixty-eight Oldsmobile Delmont eighty-eight.

"Sorry, but we're busy."

"I know, tis the season," John quipped.

"We should be caught up on things bill wise for a few months."

"Thank you arthritis and the unknowing."

"Yep," Eliot leaned up right. "So I don't have to pay rent for a bit."

Luke wiped his hands on a rag. "What brings you here? Need help with the farm later?"

"No. Nothing like that. Just um- just help me keep an eye on Lue for me."

"What's wrong with LuLu?" Eliot walked forward, his full attention turned to the man he considered an uncle too.

"She had another 'moment' last night."

"Does she usually have them this often?"

"No. That's what worries me."

"Dang El, you come home and our sis starts spazzing out."

Eliot shot Clay a withering glare before turning back to John. "I'll keep an eye on her at work. She didn't happen to have an altercation with Damien? I figure he'd trigger them left and right."

"Not to my knowledge. She had them after he laid out the details out on the table. I thought she was going to lose the baby."

"Just what are the details?"

"She didn't say?"

"No. No details."

John and the guys all moved around outside to the little picnic area. Each grabbing a bottle out of the cooler before settling down. The three of them related to Eliot all the hoops and jumps that Damien was making Luella go through in order to keep and raise Johnny. By the time they were done a twenty-four pack had been drank between them.  


Eliot became more angry at Damien, Luella, himself, anybody, and everybody. He had plans to make, people to talk to, and by looking at his watch a shift to get ready for. Excusing himself and thanking John before he left Eliot had more ideas to set in motion. When he arrived at the diner he made sure to keep a closer eye on Luella than usual.  


Weeks had passed allowing Luella to further adjust to Eliot being back. She stayed away from him, especially when Megan was around in hopes that the two would find their chemistry and give one another a chance. Of course he came to the house from time to time, usually with one of her brothers. She secluded herself even further as time went on in fear of being around Eliot and people had begun to notice, most notably was Megan.  
  
"Lue, what's up with you lately?" Megan asked after bringing Alyria over for their playdate. "You're never around anymore."

Luella was busy preparing supper while watching the children play in the yard out the window. "I just have a lot going on right now is all."

"Like?"

"Stuff. Why does it matter?"

"Because you're my best friend and I've hardly seen you outside the diner. You don't come to the lake or to the park. Is it something to do with Damien?"

"No."

"Eliot?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Luella was getting fed up with the interrogation treatment so she whirled on her friend. "Who cares what I do or don't do for that matter?! I'm taking care of my child, I'm being the best that I know how to be and still that's not enough! I'm sorry I can't go out drinking and riding around or be normal or be something other than a waitress at the diner or..." she ran out of steam. Sobs wracked her frame as she gave into the cleansing crying jag. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her close in a tight embrace. Finally the tears eased so she pulled away to clean herself up. "Sorry about that. Guess I just needed a good cry."

Megan studied her friend carefully knowing there was more than that but decided not to push her. "You do what you have to. It's not easy being a single mom. I'm sorry I pushed but I just worry about you. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm content, that's close enough."

Megan bit her lip then nodded. "Then I guess that will have to do. Look I have to get going but one night you and I are going into the city to kick up our heels a little. Ok?"

"Sounds good."

  
More time passed with spring easing into summer. Luella still kept her head down, knowing she had gotten into a funk. With the promise of the coming humidity and heat she began to feel restless. Summer was her favorite season, filled with many memories she looked forward to spending her time like she used to; flying down the dirt roads with her windows rolled down in her El Camino and the music blaring.

"Earth to Luella," Sam's voice broke through her daydreams.

"Sorry Sam," Luella spoke. "You needed me?"

"Not me," Same replied, jerking his head toward the register. "Him."

Luella turned only to stop and gasp, "Damien?! What are you doing here?"

"Whatever it is, take it outside," Same barked.

Luella looked at Raven pleadingly with her eyes as her coworker nodded back knowingly. Taking her cue Luella marched out the front door with Damien in tow. When they reached the edge she turned towards him and tried to be calm. "So, what brings you here? I don't think-"

Without a word Damien got down on one knee and opened a small box with a ring bearing a giant diamond on it. "Luella Crawford, will you marry me?"

She nearly passed out but instead pulled him back to his feet. Checking the diner, sure enough, every face was against the window. Dragging him by the hand she walked to his Maserati where the both of them could talk without the eyes and ears of the whole town knowing. The town gossips were going to have a field day with this. She was glad none of her family had been there but more than likely they already had been informed. In fact, she wouldn't be at all surprised if uncle John came barreling into the parking lot anytime now.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Luella questioned, heated.

"I realize that I've loved you all this time and wanted to make the three of us a real family," Damien replied, reciting it just as he had rehearsed. The meeting he'd had with his father and lawyer the other day had led him down this path, unwanted though it may be.

Luella looked him over carefully observing his every feature, movement, and words. She didn't believe it for a second. If this was his version of love he'd been showing her all this time then she wanted no part of it. She sensed the tension in his face, around his eyes and the set of his mouth. Then it dawned on her. "You only want to marry me so I can't testify against you in court. What have you done?"

Her shrewd mind still managed to surprise him from time to time. "Nothing. This is just a simple precautionary step that should have been taken care of long ago." Damien tried to keep his voice neutral and his demeanor nonchalant, on the inside however panic threatened to over take him.

"No."

That caught him off guard. "No what? No you won't marry me or no you don't believe me?"

"Both."

He turned toward her in his seat, steel in his voice, "Luella, need I remind you of the three strike rule? You've already got one against you."

Luella knew he'd pull that card with her, he did it every time she wouldn't give in to him but she always found a way to get out of it. Now would have to be no different. "I know you still have it in your head that I'm some dumb country bumpkin Damien and you'll keep underestimating me so I'll let that question slide, for now. You and I both know that I know things about you and your family's business that aren't exactly on the up and up. Someone's gone sniffing around and found out one of your many dirty little secrets so in order to keep from being exposed further you're buying me off to keep me silent. I might even consider saying yes to your proposal on the premise that certain terms of our agreement be...renegotiated."  


He was impressed and she was right but he couldn't let her think she had him over a barrel. Damien needed this to work out so he'd have to compromise to an extent. If things had been different maybe he could have tried to love her, goodness knows she could be a formidable asset, but all he saw was that weak heartbroken college girl scared and far from home. That and he just couldn't see himself holding any female in high regard, not even his darling mother. He was taught at an early age that women were to only be used for what they had to offer and nothing more. He knew that way of thinking may have left him emotionally flawed and considered a chauvinist but it also kept him from being weak and therefore a potentially easy target.

"How so?" Damien finally spoke.

Luella had flinched slightly at the sound of his voice, he'd become so quiet. "First of all, I want the three strike rule _out_ of this agreement entirely. You know good and well that I try to work with you and not against you."  


Damien knew this to be true but it was his best leverage in keeping her in line. "I don't think so."

Luella expected his resistance, "You know it's a wonder what little ears can hear...Johnny has an excellent memory for someone his age."  


Damien reviewed his options, none of them were very favorable. "Fine, no more three strike rule. What else?"

"If I'm going to marry you I want us to be a real family of sorts."

A knock on the window made them jump but it was only Sam. His face was scrunched up as it tried to look into the tinted window. "Lue, go home. The customers aren't ordering anything, they just keep on looking out the window. Take your man and his drama elsewhere."

Luella sighed before giving her boss a thumbs up. She looked over at Damien, "My house, I'll see you there. Oh and probably my family will be there and ready to judge and condemn you so brace for impact." With that she got out to head for her car. Damien huffed out a groan as he put his car into reverse. Just what he wanted to deal with more country bumpkins.

Sure enough, Uncle John and family were parked outside. It looked like Eliot and Megan were there too. Oh great, Luella thought, the gang's all here and then some. At least Johnny was at school so that's one less audience member to deal with. She waited for Damien to get out of the expensive car. He straightened out his suit and tie before taking a deep cleansing breath. That confident air was back with a glance at Luella, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to guide them to the porch steps.

John sat in his easy chair looking stern. Luke occupied the couch with Megan while Clay sat in the armchair as Eliot stood in the archway connecting the kitchen. Their expressions were grim as they watched the two of them enter seemingly like chummy friends. However, they noticed the wince Luella tried to hide as Damien gave her shoulders a quick squeeze before stepping away. Megan saw Eliot twitch, assuming to prevent commiting murder. The tension was thick in the room as they were floored when the news of Damien's proposal spread through the town grapevine like wildfire.  


"Well, I don't know about you Ellie Belle," Damien spoke out of the side of his mouth, using his nickname for her. "The judgement is strong in this house, it almost makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Sit down son," John greeted failing to keep the anger out of his voice completely. "I think you and I need to have a little talk."

"Be careful there uncle," Damien shot back while taking up residence on the loveseat. He looked back at Luella and patted the space next to him. "I still weld all the cards. I wouldn't get too carried away if I were you."

Luella cut a look in his direction, "Damien, you and I both know that, that is no longer the case."

It was his turn to sneer at her. " _Nothing_ has been set in stone."   


"You proposed to LuLu after all this time, why?" Eliot asked.

"Why, are you and ...Megan is it? Why are the two of you even here? You're not her family," Damien questioned.

"We are her family," Eliot retorted with fire in his eyes. "You would do the world good if you and your family would disappear out of our lives for good."

Luella had, had enough. Standing she crossed the room until she stood toe to toe with Eliot. "That is enough! You have no idea about what life has been like for my family and I! You jumped ship and bailed, I was here raising Johnny, earning my keep and trying to co-parent with Damien as best I could. I appreciate you and Megan being here for support, solidarity, or whatever but you aren't blood so please just stay quiet until this is over." Before anyone could reply Luella moved to the middle of the room. "Now look, Damien did propose but I haven't given an answer yet. We are renegotiating some of the terms of our arrangement."  


"But why now?" Clay asked, determined to get his buddy's answer.

"I've come to my senses," Damien spoke, hand waving as if it just occurred to him.

"For insurance purposes," Luella answered sarcastically.

"How would this work?" Luke asked. "Because I don't see Lue leaving Dixie for you.'

"That's part of the discussion we need to have," Luella replied. She turned her attention to Damien and smiled. "How about we go somewhere to hash this out just between us then let them know what's happening?" With that she led Damien by the hand past Eliot to the backyard. Ignoring his glare Luella pushed open the screen door and walked out to the big oak tree with the tire swing and glider rocker. Hugging the old rubber tire she pondered her future and tried to think of how everyone could benefit.

"Trying to think how to make me your slave for eternity?" Damien asked, bored as he swayed back and forth in the paint chipped white metal glider.

"Do I look like you?" Luella bit out.

"Ouch, I guess I deserve that."

Luella sat in the tire and twirled around. "Sort of. I still stand by eliminating the three strike rule. It was out of my hands about when I was having Johnny. We both nearly died that day. Then you would not only have been out an heir but you wouldn't have me to use and abuse at leisure."

"Someone has some pent up aggression to let out," Damien quipped. "I see a barn, maybe we could have a roll in the hay?"

Luella rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a smirk. "No thanks. Been there, done that, burnt the tshirt." She came to a stop in the swing and got down to business.

"I don't like it," Eliot mumbled as he watched them out the window. "How could she even think of considering being married to him? He's a greasy snake."

John spoke from his place in the living room, "Leave them be now son. Luella's a smart woman and will do what she has to do to the best she can."

Clay rested his head in his hands, "I can't believe I'll have to call him family. Luella should have done things differently...she should have..."

"What? Have an abortion?" Megan asked, her own anger at the situation rising. "Then where would the lot of us be if she had done that?"

"That's not what I meant Megan!" Clay exclaimed as he stood up to pace the house. "I just meant that maybe she shouldn't have told him she was pregnant.

"Or maybe Luella shouldn't have gone to that party," Eliot pondered.

"Or," Luke spoke up. "Maybe you shouldn't have tucked tail and run." He jabbed a finger in Eliot's direction.

Eliot made short work of getting up in Luke's face. His blue eyes sparkled cold with hate. "I didn't _tuck tail and run_. I served my country. I put my life on the line," he stabbed a finger in Luke's chest with every sentence. "I did what I thought was right. I didn't see you next to me. Instead you're twirling monkey wrenches while working on cars you just wish you had."  


Luke bowed up about to throw a punch when John came in between them. A hand on either chest he pulled them apart. "Stop it now before someone says something they don't mean!" Satisfied nothing was going to come to blows he stepped away. "We can't change the past but we can hope for the future. Luella is a smart woman, have some faith."

Luella and Damien came back in the house and stopped to observe the scene. Megan holding back Luke while Clay did the same to Eliot and John stood in the middle of them all, stance taut. Eliot and Luke looked as if they would come to blows any minute if they had the chance.  


"I don't even want to know," Luella mumbled.

Damien whispered out the side of his mouth, "Fighting over you honor? Is this one of them 'kissin' cousins' families?"

Luella scowled up at her fiance, "Shut up Damien."

"Lue," John spoke. "Y'all got something to tell us?"

Clearing her throat she began, "I have accepted Damien's proposal. We have renegotiated terms of our agreement." She could hear groans from her family but decided to push on, ignoring their words and looks. "One of the terms is he is to come down every weekend after his work is done on Friday and return either Sunday or Monday morning, depending. The only exception would be if Johnny and I are needed to go up to him for the weekend. We are going to begin the wedding planning immediately because we decided a summer wedding was appropriate."  


With a grunt Eliot jerked out of Clay's hold with an icy stare to the woman he loved and the man who dare take her away from him, he stormed out of the house without a word. Megan, with a worried look on her face, rushed after him. Luella watched them go. Maybe now they would find what they need in one another, Luella thought. Her heart hurt at the thought but she carried on. 

"Now," she began. "Since I'm not able to earn my paycheck why don't you and me get Johnny from school and go up to tell your folks the good news?" Without waiting for anyone to respond she headed into Johnny's bedroom to pack a bag before doing the same for herself. In the silence of the house she quickly pecked her uncle's cheek as she made her way outside and to the car. Damien quickly got in next to her, smiling as he started the engine.  


  
Megan ran after Eliot out in the yard to the truck, "Eliot, stop!" she cried.

"Leave me alone," he growled while yanking open the door to climb inside. He said nothing as she got in next to him. Cranking up the old truck and revving up he flung gravel and dirt as he sped out the yard to make his way to the road. Tearing down the backroads at breakneck speed he maneuvered gracefully every hill and curve. Eliot let the music of the dirt road fill his head while the rhythm of the engine eased his weary soul. The silence Megan afforded him was welcome seeing as he couldn't bring himself to talk just yet.  


After a while Megan spoke calmly and rationally. "She's doing what she had to do Eliot. I haven't known Luella as long as you but I noticed there isn't a move she makes where she hasn't thought out how it'll end."

"She's an idiot."

"Why? Because she didn't come running to you when you popped up back into her life? Don't go saying things you don't mean Eliot. You already have to kiss and make up with Luke."

"Keep being smart and I'll kick you out right here and now."

"No you won't. You were raised better than that. Besides, you're enjoying my company too much."  
  


"You really gonna let her go through with this Uncle John?!" Luke yelled incredulously. "She's thinking crazy."

John hung his head, "Hush up Luke. You know your sister is doing what she thinks best."

Clay piped up, "That snake will do nothing but use them and abuse her more than usual."

"We'll make sure he don't. He'll probably stay here in the house where we can keep an eye on him. Now being hostile ain't gonna help anyone. We are going to be civil unless we see provocation to do otherwise. Understand me?"

The boys nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now, go find Eliot and calm him down before he does something stupid. And Luke, you two go apologize and shake hands. Y'all both said some things and whether you meant them or not y'all need to talk it out." 

Quietly the brothers walked outside. Seeing Eliot's truck gone but Megan's still there they looked at one another and shrugged before heading back to the shop. Clay felt a pang of disappointment yet couldn't comprehend why. Never the less they must carry on.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Damien! I didn't expect you today!" Alice Heinz greeted.

"Grandma!" Johnny yelled as he stormed into the large house running past his parents.

"Johnny?" she questioned while kneeling to receive her grandson. 

"It's good to see you boy," Damien's father, Walter, greeted. "To what do we owe the pleasure child?"

"I believe congratulations are in order," Luella spoke as she made her way around Damien, carrying in her and Johnny's luggage.

"Luella, how nice to see you," Alice replied with strain in her tone.

Walter stepped to her and took her hand, examining the large diamond sparkling there. "My son but you went all out. Congratulations to you both and welcome to the family, officially speaking of course."

"Right, thank you," Luella muttered. "Same rooms as usual for the weekend?"

"Yes dear, silly me. Go on and settle yourselves in,' Alice answered.

Alice and Walter carried Johnny away to the informal dining room. Luella watched him go before catching Damien's eye.

"You could help me carry the bags upstairs."

"I could do many things but I don't. I think I'll make myself a drink instead. Want one?"

Luella was halfway up the stairs before calling over her shoulder, "Drinking's what got me into this mess in the first place. I'll pass."

"Oh Luella let me help you with that!" Evelyn, Damien's sister, approached. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Surprise," Luella spoke sarcastically. She set the bags on the bed in the room she and Johnny shared. Johnny's room was a closet they had remodeled. That way she could be near him when she was requested. It needed a bit of an update to reflect her growing boy from the infant he had once been.

"So what brings you here? We have nothing planned for the weekend that I'm aware of-"

Luella held up her left hand Evelyn quickly stopped her ramblings as she looked at the ring, puzzled. Then realization dawned on her face before worry clouded it.  
"Oh dear..."

"Yep. Sister-in-law."

"But...why?"

"I don't rightly know for sure but I think something's wrong. Have you heard any secret whispers?"

"No. I've been putting in extra hours down at the office."

" 'Lyn, Ellie Belle," Damien spoke from the doorway. "We're waiting for you both to join us downstairs.  


Walter listened to their new terms closely. His thick stocky frame and eternally angry features still as he mulled over the consequences of all this in his head. This didn't bode well in their favor he thought. She held one too many cards, hopefully that would be rectified.

Alice on the other hand couldn't be more thrilled. Finally, one of her children were to be married if a little out of order of the way of things. She always thought Evelyn would be the first seeing as how Damien slept with anything that had the parts he required. She was not ignorant of the dealings not only her husband had but her son as well. It was just nice to have something to be happy about. She and Walter had married for the benefit of merging their two family legacies together. She had to be just as ruthless and calculating as her husband while turning a blind eye to his 'other' dealings. But Johnny was her soft spot, her ray of sunshine, her sliver of hope and now she would have a daughter in law. Alice was aware that Damien had done gotten to this day by any means necessary much to her chagrin but she made lemonade from the lemons life constantly gave her. Now she could plan the wedding of the century! Alice, her pale golden hair framed her heart shaped face, as she listened to the details while carefully nibbling on her hors d'oeuvres so as not to get any on her skirt suit or fill her lithe waistline out any farther.

  
Saturday night came and after a day of shopping for bridal dresses with Alice and Evelyn, Luella was in her little black formal dress. Alice had thrown together an engagement party where most of the attendees were business associates and the rest seemed to be Damien's flavors of the month, week, or day. Johnny had already been sent to bed with Evelyn to watch him. Luella stayed by Damien's side most of the evening to meet and greet the clients and spend the rest overhearing how she was unfit to be his wife by the jealous side pieces.

"Ellie Belle," Damien called after finding her out on one of the side patios. "It's time to take engagement pictures."

"Ok."

"What are you doing out here? You feeling ok?" he spoke as he came up behind her.

"I just needed some air, that's all." She turned to look up into his eyes. The full moon highlighted the green in his gaze and for a second she wished all of it were real. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Eliot, this is so good!" Megan exclaimed.

"Where did you learn to cook like this son?" Megan's father, Richard, asked.

Zabel quipped, "Darling, who cares? We didn't have to cook, all is well."

"Not it for doing the dishes!" Alyria yelled gleefully.

Jesse nudged his niece, "No need to scream. You can help me clean up the kitchen."

"It's all good," Eliot spoke as he sat down next to Megan to dig into his creation. "I grew up loving to cook and experiment with flavors, how to bring out the best taste in any meal. I also learned a few things abroad."

"You mean while you were in the military?" Richard asked.

"Yessir."

"I thought you were missing in action?" Zabel inquired.

"Not the entire time," Eliot spoke, his tone growing somber.

Noticing the shift in mood Megan changed the topic. "Didn't you say your parents are moving back to town?"

"They've postponed for now. Family stuff they said."

Later, Eliot and Megan stood on the front porch. "Thanks again for the meal."

"Consider it a thank you for keeping me grounded yesterday," Eliot replied. "I would've lost my head if you hadn't talked me off the proverbial ledge."

"Are you going to be ok...about it all?"

"Hopefully, with time," Eliot replied, leading into an awkward silence. "Well, I better be getting on. Goodnight Megan."

"Night Eliot," Megan replied before dipping back into the house.

"Oh my gosh Lue that thing is gorgeous!"Debbie Ann awed before the morning shift got busy.

"Thanks, " Luella replied as she performed the morning chores.

"It's quite...big," Vicky searched for words.

"It doesn't suit you," Sam griped as he went to open the door. "But you can have the whole shindig here if you want. Just give me a little notice."

"Thanks Sam but we've decided to have the ceremony at this little church outside of the town where his parents live. And the reception will take place at a venue that is halfway between here and there."

"Sounds like you got everything planned out," Ben spoke while he prepped the grill.

"Almost."

"Having a shotgun wedding?" Raven questioned jokingly. "Little late for that don't you think?"  


"Just got to get it over with."

"He coming down this weekend?" Jesse asked as he settled down at the counter.

Luella poured coffee for those in her section, "Yep. Oh. Joy."

  
The day wore on with much of the same line of questioning. Luella bore it, knowing the whole town would know every detail before her shift was over. Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife filled the atmosphere when Eliot entered for his shift. Neither spoke to one another unless they had to. The customers looked on in anticipation hoping for a show. When they didn't get one they settle their tabs and went on about their way.

  
Friday evening rolled around and Luella was done cooking supper as she heard a car on the gravel outside. Nervous, she fumbled around getting the silverware and flatware placed on the formal dining room table. She had spent all day sprucing up the house after her shift at the diner where she spend another couple of hours being civil to Eliot.

"Mom! Dad's here!" Johnny yelled as he rushed through the house into the kitchen.

"What have you been told about running on the house?"

"Sorry Mom."

"Go wash up, supper's ready."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh honey, I'm home!" Damien bellowed as he made his way to the back of the house. Tossing his bag on the couch he sniffed loudly before wrapping his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Something sure smells good darling. Your other men folk gonna be joining us this evening?"

Shrugging out of his grasp to set the food on the table she answered, "No. Not tonight."

"Still can't stand me?"

"Give them time and by not being an arrogant jerk. It's not becoming down here."

"Right," Damien quipped as he helped carry things to the table. "Behave while in Mayberry or ol' Barney'll toss me in the clink."

"Something like that."

Damien helped Johnny get settle in before sitting down himself. "So how was your week dear?"

Luella looked amused, "It was ok and you?"

"Just another week of hustling, wheeling, and dealing. How the folks taking the news of our pending nuptials?"

"It's a mixed bag," Luella replied in between bites. "I do have a request."

"Oh great, being a nag already," Damien teased.

"Funny," Luella snarked. "No. I was wondering if I could get a different ring?"

"What's wrong with your ring?"

"It's a little too big. I was thinking something more simpler and smaller. I could save this one for special events. It doesn't have to cost a lot either, just so long as it doesn't turn my finger green."

"There a jewelry store in this town?"

"No, but there's a Wal-Mart about fifteen minutes from here."

Damien broke down laughing until he had tears in his eyes. Realizing she wasn't laughing too he tried sobering up, "Oh, you weren't joking. Wow, I'll really be slumming it while I'm down here. Ok, we'll go there in the morning."

"You boys have fun then."

"Where will you be?"

"At work."

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"I don't know," Luella replied, barely able to contain her laughter at his look of utter fear. "Bond with your son. Get to know your future in-laws."

"How? Can't we just go to the diner and hang out there until you're done?"

"No. Johnny sees enough of that place on his way to school. Uncle John usually makes breakfast on Saturday mornings. You can help him out around the house. Visit my brothers at their shop. Take Johnny to the park. Get in touch with my friend Megan to see if she and Alyria would like to come over for a playdate..."  


Damien considered her options, "Ok but what will we do when you come home?"

"Go to Wal-Mart I assume. I need to grab a few things from there anyhow. The rest I'll play by ear."

Damien quirked an eyebrow at her words. This weekend was going to be a challenge. It always seemed to be one with Luella involved.  


  
Saturday morning started early in the Holden-Crawford house. Luella quietly slipped out for work not wanting to wake Johnny but knowing her uncle was already somewhere getting the day started. She wasn't sure about Damien as he took up residence in Luke's old room, much to his disappointment assuming he could shack up with his bride-to-be. Uncle John forbid it though; his house, his rules. Until she returned home Damien was everybody else's problem.

John stood in the kitchen whipping up a mess of bacon, eggs, homemade butter biscuits, and grits. Clay and Luke would be here soon to help out in the back forty. Eliot may come but with Damien here probably not. For now he'd enjoy the peace and quiet before Johnny woke, thankful of paying attention to his mama and dear Elly all this time to know how to fend for himself in the kitchen. Of course he'd never thought he'd be doing this alone and for so long too.

"Morning John," Damien greeted as he entered the kitchen dressed in silk pajamas and not a hair out of place. "Something smells good."

"Coffee's ready. It's strong and black, we got sugar if you need it but no creamer."

Damien poured a cup and sipped slowly, "Just the way I like it. So what's on the agenda today?"

"The boys and I have work to do in the field. You and Johnny can go to the park or something."

"What kind of work?"

"The fence line needs checking and mending. Got to check on the herd-"

"Cows?"

"Uh, yeah."

"This a dairy farm or something?"

"No. I fatten them up then sell them to market." 

"Ah. I'd like to at least watch if you don't mind. If Johnny doesn't have any plans."

"Got some clothes you don't mind getting dirty or ruined?" John looked him up and down then smirked.

"No."

"I'll lend you some of mine."

"Dad!" Johnny ran towards his father, arms outstretched. 

Damien gladly pulled him in for a hug. He felt a pang seeing how much the boy had grown while he'd been busy doing anything but be a father. "Morning kiddo. How'd you like it if we helped Uncle John and them out today?"

  
Luella came home to a yard full of cars. Some of the men folk probably stopped by to check out the new guy, she thought. Making her way to the barn she saw them all gathered around, laughing and carrying on. She didn't see Damien or Johnny anywhere.

"Well hello there Miss. Luella," Laney Smith greeted.

"Afternoon y'all. If I'da known we was having company I'da brung something from Sam's. Where's Johnny and Damien?"

"Inside, getting cleaned up," Clay answered, humor in his voice.

"What y'all been up to today?" Luella asked suspiciously, crossing her arms in an all knowing stance.

"We'll let him tell you," John answered, grinning.

"O...k. Well we're heading to Walmart. Need anything?"

"Nope. Y'all just go on and do what you gotta do." 

Weary Luella said her goodbyes before heading into the house to change. Damien met her in the kitchen looking freshly showered and a little pained. Before she could say a word the one who held her heart in the palm of his had came bounding down the steps.

"Mom, you're home finally!"

"Yep. Miss me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You and your Dad have a good time today?"

Johnny began to giggle while casting sly glances up at his father who just rolled his eyes and looked generally annoyed. "I did but I don't think Dad did."

Curious, she shot a look at the man in question, "Oh really, why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go already," Damien griped.

"You're going to Wal-Mart dressed like that?" Luella asked taking in his nice button down shirt tucked into an equally nice pair of slacks matched with genuine leather belt and loafers. She had never seen him look so casual and yet still ooze wealth.

Damien looked down before looking at her, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. You just look like you're coming from Sunday meetin' in a church owned and operated by the one percent." His expression didn't change. "Nevermind. Let me change right quick and we'll go. Oh and we're taking my car."

  
"Hey Alyria," Clay greeted as the little girl entered the shop. "Your Barbie car need a tune up?"

The little girl, who's the spitting image of her mother, smiled a gap tooth grin, "No silly. I'm here with Mommy."

"My mistake. Where is Mommy?" he teased while wiping his hands on the rag that stayed tucked into the pocket of his dirty coveralls. Shielding his eyes as he saw her. Jean cutoffs, a clingy tank top, with Roman sandals, aviator sunglasses, and her hair in a messy bun; she looked absolutely beautiful to him. Her smile was infectious and he wished he could stop feeling the way he did for her. She only thought of him as a friend or another brother because of Luella. He hadn't had the nerve to ask her out when she seemed to have moved on from grieving for her fiancee and now...it just seemed a little too late. "Hey there Megan. What can I help you with?"

Megan smiled, she wanted to run her fingers through his curly mass of hair so bad. Thankfully her sunglasses hid her eyes as they appreciated the tan muscle exposed by the unzipped portion of his coveralls . Man, had she crushed on Clay hard for so long but he never seemed interested so she just kept it friendly, ignoring her initial instinct to flirt shamelessly with him until he did something about it. "Hey Clay. I'm here for Eliot actually. I wanted to take him on a picnic as a way of thanks."

"For what? If you don't mind my being nosey and all."

"Oh, he made my family and I supper the other night. It was amazing."

"Huh. Yeah, well, he is a good cook. I don't think I've eaten so well in years. At least not with Luke's cooking."

"I heard that!" Luke called from inside the shop.

Eliot came around the corner in blue jeans, boots, and a t-shirt. "Hey Megan, you and Alyria been waiting long?"  


"Oh no. I had Clay here to keep my company."

Eliot observed the two of them and grinned a knowing grin. "Right. Well let's get on the road shall we?"

Watching them drive away Luke came up and lay a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's a pity. Eliot can do in a few weeks what you ain't managed in a few years."

Clay shrugged off the hand and went back into the shop, mumbling and cursing.

  
"How about we get you a few things to leave down here?" Luella suggested.

Damien looked around, unsure of his alien surroundings. "Fine, especially if I have more of today."

"What happened? They make you work?"

"Something like that. See any rings you like?" he asked as they perused the fine jewelry counter.

"That one seems more my speed," Luella pointed out a simple gold band with a small diamond.

"May we see that one please?"

The associate juggled the key ring until she found the correct key. Taking out the ring from its place in the display case she placed it carefully on Luella's finger. It fit perfectly. Smiling she looked up at Damien and nodded.

"We'll take it," Damien spoke as he pulled out his wallet.

"I got this," Luella broke in, stepping around to the register. "Don't worry about a box or anything. I'm going to wear it now."

"So what size pants do you wear?" Luella asked as they moved about the menswear section. "Oh and you'll need shoes, socks, and I guess the whole kit and caboodle really."

"Does someone measure me? What do I do?"

"Pick a pair of pants, hold them up to your waist and guestimate. Once we have an idea then you try them on to see how close to right we were."

Raising a skeptical brow he grabbed a pair of jeans and did as she advised. With an armful of clothing she steered him to the changing room where another associate opened one of the rooms. Luella and Johnny waited outside for the montage to begin.

He stepped out in a pair of dark denim jeans and short sleeve button up shirt. He felt as uncomfortable as he looked. The look in Luella's eyes had him puzzled. "What?"

"Nothing," she giggled. "Just reminded me that skinny jeans are the worst things invented for men. I don't want to see your chicken legs."

"Is that what these are?" Damien looked down and tried to move. "What kind of jeans do you suggest?"

"Wrangler cowboy fit. It's been accentuating a man's best feature for decades."

Damien waddled back into the room and came back out a little later. He reappeared this time more relaxed. "How about now?"

Luella had to admit, he looked quite handsome. "Better. Now let's get you all ready and head home.'

"Ok, your total is two hundred forty-five dollars and seventy-three cents," the cashier announced.

Luella balked at the total and was about to say something when Damien handed over his credit card. The three of them were embroiled in a staring contest before the cashier looked unimpressed.

"Sir, you do it."

"Do what?"

"Damien, slide the card into the machine," Luella helped.

"Is he for real?"

"Unfortunately yes."

With a little assistance Damian learned how to purchase things like common folk and were soon on their way back home. Johnny fell asleep in the car ride which afforded Damien and Luella a chance to talk. In the easy silence between them neither felt particularly inclined to disrupt the peace.

"You had fun today at my expense today I assume?" Damien finally asked.

"It wasn't intentional I assure you. Besides, consider it payback for the first time I had to muddle my way through a weekend in your world."

Damien chuckled at the memory. "We do come from two very different worlds. Might I add however that you have come a long way. You could almost fit in."

"You can take the bumpkin out of the country but you can't take the country out of the bumpkin."

"Hmm. So what's on the agenda for the rest of my time here this weekend?"

"I got to make supper. You and Johnny can see if Uncle John needs any help-"

"Oh no. Not falling for that again."

Now it was her turn to chuckle. "You ever gonna tell me what they had you doing today?"

"I attempted to help with the tractor until I smashed my finger with a hammer. When we were out in what I guess is the back forty mending fences I got cut up by the barbed wire when I pulled it too tight. Oh, and I also ran into the ball hitch going around the back of the truck."

Luella hissed as she winced right along at his story. "Wow. I figured they'd try to wear you down but I didn't expect you to put one foot in the grave. Need me to check your wounds?" She pulled into the driveway and parked next to her uncle's truck.

Damien reached into the back to gather up a sleeping Johnny. "If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do is ask." At her scowl while she grabbed the bags he grinned. "Seriously though, I think I may need you to check out this one part the wire got me."

"Ok," Luella replied as they entered the house. The smell of supper cooking in the kitchen. Trading their loads Luella went to lay her baby down on his bed before making her way back to the back of the house.

"Hey kiddo," John greeted as he brought out a pan from the oven. "Have a good day?"

"Yeah. I was going to start fixing supper when I got back."

"It's fine. Besides this is a way to say thanks for helping for Damien."

"As he tried to dang near kill himself? Was that what all y'all were laughing about earlier?" She cocked her head and raised a brow.

"Maybe."

  
The next morning Luella told her uncle goodbye as she finished getting ready for church. "Johnny, Damien, we need to leave now or we'll be late!"

"We're ready Mom!" Johnny called out as he and his father walked down the stairs. "Look Mom, I look all spiffy just like Dad." He grinned big at his black pants, striped vest, white dress shirt, matching tie and black faux leather loafers. His hair was neatly combed with a side part. He was so happy and proud.  


Damien looked down at his side with pride. Glancing at Luella in her light, flowy, long sundress and shiney sandals with her hair falling in waves over her shoulders. Simple gold accessories adorned her ears, neck, and wrists. All together she looked stunning and Damien could hardly believe it. "It was his idea. You look beautiful. Shall we take my car this time?"

After dropping Johnny off at his classroom Damien and Luella were about to go into the main sanctuary when she spotted Megan and Alyria. Who was accompanied by Eliot. The two of them walking arm in arm caused Luella to feel a mix of hurt and jealousy until she reminded herself that this was what she wanted. She put on her biggest and brightest smile as they approached.

"Mornin' y'all!" she greeted.

"Mornin' Lue!" Megan replied, giving her best friend a hug. "You look great today."

"You too. C'mon, let's get in there before they start." Luella took her arm and led them to the double doors. Looking over her shoulder she grinned at Damien and Eliot walking behind them quietly as they glared at one another. The four of them slipped into the pew beside John and her brothers. The choir had just stood up to open the service.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened to your fancy engagement ring?" Ben inquired as the breakfast rush just died down.  


"I still have it but I got this one because it's...just more my speed. I'll wear the other one for special occasions." 

"Any more wedding plans made?" Megan asked as she sat at the counter.

"Some but first I have to ask you something," Luella began, refilling all the coffee cups.

Her tone set Megan's alarm bells off, thinking it may be Eliot related. "Sure? I guess."

"Would you do me the favor of being my maid of honor?" Luella sat next to her best friend on the stool, anxiously waiting for her answer.

Megan was shocked, the question threw off her train of thought. "Um, I mean, yes." She stood to hug her fiercely. "Oh my, I totally wasn't prepared for that. It would be my honor...to be your maid of honor."

"Great!" Luella cheered. "Oh I got another question, what about having Alyria be the flower girl and-"

"Johnny be the ring bearer?" Megan finished. Seeing she had asked the right question she grinned. "That would be great!"

"How about you and Alyria come with Johnny and I to my future in-laws and we can look for dresses?"

"Sounds great. Now I have to go to work. Later girl."

Luella and company arrived into the prestigious city of Nolensville late Friday evening Alice greeted them at the door, her smile warm. "Hello Luella darling. I see your guests were able to come." She moved aside to let them in. "Why don't you all go upstairs to unpack then wash up because dinner's about ready."  


After introductions were made they climbed the stairs where Evelyn appeared. "Hey Evelyn!" Luella greeted. Once again introductions were made. "Ready to go dress shopping tomorrow?" she asked as they descended the steps.

"I can't wait."

  
By mid morning the little entourage had entered the most exclusive bridal boutique in town. Luella looked at the price tags and thanked her lucky stars Damien and his parents had agreed to foot the bill for this little shindig. A years worth of paychecks and tips wouldn't be enough for just one dress let alone accessories.

"Hello ladies and gentleman," a tall handsome man greeted. He had an accent that seem to make him Hispanic or Latino. "I'm Marco and welcome. What brings you here today?" His friendly smile and navy blue suit with lavender dress shirt and dark brown shoes made an impression on them.  


Alice stepped forward, hand outstretched, she smiled when he took it firmly in his. "We have a wedding coming up on us soon. We're going to need the works."

"Well, let's get to it ladies."

Humoring her future mother-in-law Luella tried on several gowns. Some were quite garish and others looked better on the hanger than they did on her frame. Finally the dress she picked was about to be next. With its scooped neck and A line skirt that stopped just above her ankles, it was a simple dress with see through flower print lace, cap sleeves, and corset style bodice that had a button up back. It was all tied together by a sash around the waist that ended in a flower. Luella smiled at her reflection in the dressing room mirror.

"It's gorgeous," Megan breathed. She'd been helping Luella get in and out of all the different dresses.

"This is the one," Luella spoke with excitement.

"Everything ok in there?" Marco asked from the other side of the door.

Luella stepped out, beaming at the others who sat waiting. "This is the dress Alice.'

"But it's not even white."

"It's ivory," Marco supplied.

"White represents innocence and purity and well I'm obviously neither of those things. This is close. This is the perfect dress for me."

Alice gave in, "All right. What about shoes, a veil, jewelry? Oh and the bridesmaids dresses. Also we need to find outfits for the kids. Do you know if Damien has started looking for suits for him and his groomsmen?"

"No. I don't know," Luella answered turning her attention to Marco. "I'm thinking a short simple veil, maybe a hat style. A nice pair of peek-a-boo heels would look good. I already have the jewelry. As for bridesmaids dresses I'm thinking an old gold or shimmering nude with maybe a hint of pale pink?"

"Got it. Style preferences?"

"Just something decent that looks good on them, they don't have to match."

"And for the flower girl?"

"If they go for more of a gold or brown then have her in more of a pale pink or dusty rose. Also, a pale mossy green or sage would be good. I kind of want earthy color tones."

  
By the time Sunday had rolled around the entire wedding party on the bride's side was outfitted, well, almost everyone. Alice even found her an outfit. Luella had grown more excited for the day of her pending nuptials. Alice took them to the venues where the ceremony and reception were to be held. On the drive home back to Dixie, Megan and Luella talked about other ideas while two tired children napped in the back.

"How is the wedding planning going Lue?" Shanola inquired as she set at her booth for her breakfast.

Luella came around the counter, coffee pot in hand, and poured the mug full. "It's coming along little by little. I got my dress!"

"Oh I can't wait to see it. I bet the ceremony is going to look beautiful. I'll be looking for my invite."

"Actually," Luella grimaced. "The ceremony itself is going to be a small affair. I haven't even begun to make a list."

"Oh," Shanola replied, not masking her disappointment.

Reading her expression Luella quickly added, "But the reception will be open to the whole town. And that's the best part in my opinion."

"Don't oversell it Lue. It's cool. I have to get back to work. Let me know when this party is going down."

  
Megan entered the diner with the story of picking up dinner since it was her night to cook. She smiled as Eliot saw her through the window.

"Picking up supper?" he greeted, carrying her order in both hands.

"That's one thing," Megan answered.

"And the other?"

"Seeing you silly," she handed Rosie, the second shift waitress, her card. "Want to do something after work?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know...maybe take a ride or something?"

"Sounds good."

"Text me when you're done, I'll wait for you outside."

Rosie watched her leave and shook her head. Looking up at Eliot out of the corner of her eye, her frown deepened. Ignoring his puzzled gaze she went about checking her tables.

"What's that look for?"

"You two...you aren't meant to be."

The end of Luella's shift came to an end much to her relief. Being as it was Friday she needed to tidy up the house before Damien arrived that evening. She was counting out her tips when the diner door opened and everything went silent. Looking up she saw Damien's silhouette. Shocked at his unannounced early arrival she hastened her speed before going to greet him.

"Hello Ellie Belle," Damien greeted, sliding into the booth across from her.

"What are you doing here so early?" Luella double checked her watch. "I wasn't expecting you for hours."

"Wow, is that any way to treat your fiance? Besides I thought I'd surprise you."  


Groaning in frustration she got up from the booth to go in back to clock out and talk to Sam. She didn't fail to notice Eliot's amused expression. Huffing she called out that she'd meet Damien at the house and headed to her car peeling out of the parking lot. 

Damien's Maserati pulled up as Luella was about to go up the porch steps. "Luella, wait!"

She stopped and turned around. "You need to let me know when you're going to surprise me by being here way too early. I have things to do, preparations, chores..."

"Whoa," Damien stepped up to place his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. I'm sorry. What all do you need to do? I can help, just let me get changed first."

"No," Luella sighed, defeated. "Forget about it. Just come in I guess, let me change. I gotta get Johnny."

"I'll uh...I'll go get Johnny. There a place we can go get ice cream or something? Kill time so you can do whatever you have to do. That sound good?"

Weary Luella nodded, "Yeah. John can tell you how to get there. Just don't let him eat too much or he won't eat his supper."

"Hey John," Damien began as the two of them sat in the living room while Luella prepared supper. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if Luella and I took a drive or something after we eat?"

"I reckon," John answered skeptically. "What are you planning on doing? I hope it's not trying to get her pregnant...again."

Reading the warning in his voice he answered, "It's nothing like that. It's just that we haven't had any time alone since we became engaged."

"Hmm," John responded. "Just know this, I don't care what kind of agreement the two of you have if you hurt her again in _any way_ , I'll end you, the consequences be damned. You understand?"

Knowing better than to argue Damien simply nodded his head. They seemed to reach a truce, however fragile. The door opened and in walked her brothers who immediately switched from carefree to weary. Now is as good a time as any, Damien thought. "Hey guys, just the people I need to see."

"What for?" Luke asked, already bristling.

"I wanted to know if the two of you would be my groomsmen. Clay, I'd be honored if you'd be my best man."

"Why? Couldn't get any of your greasey friends to stand up with you?" Luke all but snarled.

"Did Luella put you up to this?" Clay asked full of skepticism.

"No and no," Damien answered. "And I would appreciate it if you'd keep the snide remarks to a minimum. I'm trying to be civil, I'd like the same done to me in return."

Before Luke could bite out another remark John spoke up, "Sounds fair. We'll act accordingly. Now boys, answer the man."

"Best man?" Clay stuck a thumb to his chest. "Ok, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"We'll figure it out as we go," Damien reassured.

Luke mumbled, "I'll be the groomsman."

"Supper's ready!" Luella called, smiling because she'd heard every word.

After everyone's stomach was full Luella began to gather up the plates. Damien got up to help which shocked everyone. Quietly and efficiently the two of them cleaned the kitchen, he washed while she dried and put away. As she moved to the living room Damien grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to him. "Uncle John's got this. Let's you and me have a little fun. Huh?"  


Luella yanked her arm away. "I'm not having sex with you," she whispered through her teeth.

"No. Nothing like that. Just, let's go for a ride. Something. Ok?"

"Fine," she huffed as she grabbed her purse and shot a look at her uncle. "We'll be back...whenever we get back."

"Lue?" John stopped her. "Just give it a chance. He seems genuine just keep your guard up. Oh and take the Sunday car, show'em a piece of the real you." With a wink he returned to his book as Johnny watched cartoons on the television.

"So," Damien picked up from the porch, following her. Confused as she headed around back to the barn. "What are we doing?"

Luella opened the door all the way revealing a tarp covered object. She smiled, it had been a long time. With flourish she pulled the tarp away revealing the El Camino in its noir gleaming glory. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Hello gorgeous."

Damien whistled his approval, "Nice."

She looked his way, a carefree smile lighting up her face. "Get in. I'm going to take you for a ride you won't forget."

For the first time in years Luella tore down through the back roads of home. Handling the wheel like an expert she navigated the hills and turns with ease. Feeling free and easy with the wind blowing through the strands of her ponytail and music turned up just loud enough.

Damien watched her as he held on for dear life. He'd never seen her like this before as if there were no worries. This was her true self he realized. He never understood just how guarded she was when he was around and something made him hurt at the thought. There was a glow about her as she handled the big beautiful machine. He wanted to see this side of her more often.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she spoke sarcastically.

"No, I think I'll wait till I see this side of you again," he shot back.

That snapped Luella out of her reverie and she took her foot off the gas until the speedometer reached the speed limit. Looking at the time she turned down a roughly paved road that would take them back to the house.

"Hey, why'd you slow down?" Damien asked incredulously.

"We've been out long enough, time to head back to the house."

Damien kicked himself as he watched her guards go back in place. That light in her eyes, the glow in her face, were all gone. He caught a brief glimpse of the real woman, the woman who never existed at least when he was around. She may never act like that because his presence was a threat that was always there in her mind and she would do anything to keep Johnny safe and out of his reach. Even sacrificing herself by marrying him, a man she didn't love and barely tolerated, over finding her happily ever after with that soldier guy. Of course, how was he to know she wasn't with him while he was gone he thought.

"What Damien?" she ground out.

"Are you seeing that soldier guy when I'm not around?"

"What?!" Luella cried. "No. He and my friend Megan are seeing each other."

"I thought you two had a thing-"

"Not anymore."

"Why go home? We've barely been gone an hour."

"I need to get Johnny ready for bed."

"Your uncle can do that."

"He does enough for Johnny and I without me adding to his burdens."

"Luella, what's the matter? We were having fun."

"No. I was being stupid and reckless."

"You were beautiful."

"Your lines aren't going to convince me to have sex with you. I like to think I learned my lesson the first time." She tried to fight the painful lump in her throat. Thankfully it was getting dark so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Do you really think that badly of me?"

Luella had, had enough. Slamming on the breaks she swerved to the side of the road. "You tried to get me waisted that night at the party. When alcohol wouldn't work you roofied then raped me. I made the mistake of being honest and telling you I was pregnant which I made clear I wanted absolutely nothing from you. Then you and your family basically bent me over a barrel telling me I have to do whatever you tell me to because the lot of you are rich and connected. I also have to walk on eggshells for this stupid three strike rule that I didn't even know existed until Johnny decided to be born on his schedule and not yours. I had just gotten out of surgery Damien! Johnny and I nearly died and your ego or whatever was so fragile you had to hurt me and send me back into surgery to fix the damage you had done! I nearly died and I was alone because my mom is gone, my aunt is gone, and....and I have been trying to do my best by Johnny so as not to lose him. Then Eliot came home and for a brief second I saw a silver lining. Then I remembered the hole I had gotten myself in and realized I couldn't bring another person into this hell I created myself for being so utterly stupid. So I told him and Megan to give it a try. _Someone_ deserves to be happy. And with everything _you've_ done to me I still said yes to your lie of a marriage proposal! So yes I will sacrifice myself to make sure Johnny walks through this world coming out better than the both of us. But I will _not, willingly_ , give myself to you ever. In fact, forget about coming down on the weekends. I have too much to do and I can't entertain you the whole time and then you can be with your flavor of the week. Forget the wedding too, let's just go to the courthouse already. I just want this to be over." There, she thought, as her chest heaved and heart pounded, she got it all out there. Now time to brace for impact, literally.  


"Wow," Damien said after taking it all in. "You really let it all out there." He had to get out of the car and get some air.

Luella remained in the car trying to calm down and think about what the repercussions of her words would have on their fragile arrangement. Then the guilt hit her and she just knew Damien would take Johnny away from her now. That thought caused her to get out of the car and walk in the direction Damien headed off in. "Damien, wait!" In a few long strides she caught up to him and carefully placed a hand on his upper arm. She flinched as he jerked his head at her, expecting some sort of physical retaliation. "Look, I shouldn't have said all that. I'll do _anything_ to keep Johnny."  


Damien looked into her eyes, "No, I just...I knew I did those things, well most of them, but to hear it all. I really racked up the reasons for you to hate me. My word, I've been absolutely horrible to you. I'm sorry Luella." He moved to the back of the car and let down the tailgate to sit.

"It's ok," Luella moved to stand in front of him. She stared down at him, his head in his hands. Scared, she began to unbutton her blouse, tears once again sprang to her eyes. "Like I said, I'm willing to do anything to keep Johnny."

Damien looked up after the hitch in her voice snapped him out of his wallowing. He took in the sight, her face full of misery and humiliation, as the edges of her bra peeked out while dusk slowly began to fade to night. He was horrified. "No Luella. Cover yourself up. I won't take Johnny away from you. You're a wonderful mother. I-I'm sorry Luella...for everything."

She quickly covered herself, not being able to bring herself to speak quite yet. Seeing he was waiting for her reaction she simply nodded. Wrapping her arms tightly around her chest she hugged her body tightly to keep the tremors away.

"I know you could never love me after all I've done to you. Hell, you barely tolerate my presence I bet. But I still need you to marry me. So, let's go ahead with the big wedding at least. Then when things blow over and all's clear then we can get a divorce and you can be with Emmett. Finally. How does that sound?"

"It's Eliot."

"Eliot, my bad."

"You don't have to keep coming down here."

"I actually like it here. It's the only place I can feel like myself where no one expects anything of me."

"Except the worst," Luella smirked.

"And if you'll let me prove to you, Johnny, this whole town, that I can be a better man will you have just a little faith in me?" His eyes, never so expressive as right now, pleaded and searched in hers.

Weary but willing, for Johnny's sake, Luella relented, "Fine, but you have to behave. Be a help not a hinder."

Damien, the closest he'd ever come to feeling happy reached out to bring her to him and bury his head in her stomach. "Thank you darlin'."

Awkwardly she patted his head before pulling away. "Ok, back to the house?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link below is the wedding dress I had in mind for Luella. I wanted something like this myself for my wedding day but it looked better on the hanger lol.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/519884350733089441/


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr. Heinz?" the busty, curvaceous woman questioned. She leaned against the door frame seductively, her caramel skin a stark contrast to the office color scheme.  


Damien looked up from his computer and instinctively admired the beauty before him. "Yes Latasha?"  


Pushing away from the door she sauntered towards him. Coming around the desk she hitched up one side of a well rounded derriere on the desktop as the other leg propped her up. The long slit in her pencil skirt ran all the way up to her...

Damien took a sip of water to help moisten his suddenly parch throat. Sweet mother of mercy he thought.

"I have a...problem Mr. Heinz," Latasha spoke in a playful manner. She twirled one of her braids and watched him as he looked her over thoroughly. His eyes moved up her stomach to the buttoned blouse which she had intentionally left the top four buttons undone, exposing her generous bosom and the lacey edges of her bra.

Damien forced his gaze up to hers, "And how may I be of assistance?"

Latasha leaned forward, "I have an itch and only you can scratch it." Running a finger boldly down his jaw to his shirt and stopping right above his belt buckle.

He arched a brow, amused. Pushing away from his spot at the desk he maneuvered his chair in front of her. Placing a hand on either thigh he pushed her further onto the desk, spreading her legs as he did so. "Oh really? How so?" Standing up he leaned over her, hands on either side for support, and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Mr. Heinz," his secretary's nasal voice interrupted through the phone's intercom. "A Miss. Luella Crawford is on the line."

That shook Damien out of his lust filled trance. He picked up, cleared his throat, "Luella, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to let you know that Johnny's pre-k graduation is this Friday at nine in the morning if you wanted to come that is," she spoke quickly. The sounds of the diner could be heard in the background.

"Hang on, let me check my calendar," he clicked through pages on the computer, ignoring an obviously annoyed Latasha. "I'll move a couple things around but I should be able to make it."

"Ok," she hesitated. "Think your parents will want to come?"

"I'll ask and let you know by tonight. How does that sound?"

"Good. Well I'll let you get back to work."

Before he could say goodbye she had hung up. She'd never informed him of these little events before. It felt good to be included in his son's life. The woman on his desk let out a bored huff. Damien looked at her, no longer in the same mood as before. "Ms. Zelnick, unless you need something important please return to your desk. I have arrangements to make."

Humiliated she stood up and fixed her outfit then made her way to the door where she paused to look over her shoulder, "You know, you've changed in the last few months."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, attention back on the work in front of him.

"I haven't decided," she answered.

He looked her way, "Oh and Ms. Zelnick, please inform all the others in the typing pool to only come to me with professional matters going forward."

"Yessir."

"So," Megan started. "Luella told me I get a plus one for the wedding. And I was wondering if you'd like to be it?" She sat at the picnic table and popped a strawberry into her mouth. They'd decided to have a supper picnic at the park with Alyria.

"Really Megan?" Eliot asked, appalled.

"Yeah, but only because I couldn't find anyone else."

"So I'm the last resort?"

"Yep," she grinned. "You get to see everyone there. Clay and Luke being the groomsmen-"

"They are?!"

"Yeah, apparently the idiot has no friends," Megan snarked. 

Eliot smiled, "Still don't like him?"

"After all he did to her? Oh yeah. I don't know how she could be so forgiving. But enough about that, so my plus one, yay or nay?"

"A very reluctant yay."

"Great," she grinned. "Now let's go and chase Alyria around. It'll make it easier to get her to bed."

  
"Damien darling," Alice greeted. "We weren't expecting you. I'll set out another place at the table."

With a quick peck on the cheek he followed his mother into the kitchen to help with the preparations. She gave a surprised glance his way but said nothing as they worked in silence. Soon Walter and Evelyn entered and paused at the sight.

"Damien, son, what are you doing?"

"Helping Mom obviously," he muttered.

"Don't get smart with me boy."

Damien turned around, irritated, "Well don't ask questions with such obvious answers, Father."

Walter stepped up to his son, "You don't talk to me like that, boy."

"Damien?" Evelyn spoke meekly.

"Baby?" Alice lay a hand on his back. "Please don't.

"Get out," Walter bit out.

The muscles in his jaw clenched as he thought about his next move. Finally he spoke, "Johnny's pre-K graduation is this Friday at nine a.m., Luella invited all of us. I personally plan on being there." Without another word he turned to walk away, nudging aside his father with his body as he did so.

Thursday evening Damien pulled into his home away from home. He made sure to notify Luella before hand to avoid another altercation. He heard the screen door open and slam shut and a blur race towards him.

"Dad!" Johnny yelled as he launched himself into his father's waiting arms.

Damien hugged his son tight, "Hey buddy! How's my favorite kiddo?"

"I'm your only kiddo!" Johnny squealed.

Damien took a second thinking of how many siblings he would have if his family's influence hadn't gripped him tight. "That's right. What's your mom up to?"

"Cleaning the kitchen."

"Did you save me some food?"

Johnny shook his head as he laughed, "Nope."

Damien tickled his belly before he entered the house. Nodding to John in greeting he made his way to the kitchen. "Oh Ellie Belle, I found this strange thing, can we keep it?" he joked.

Luella turned and the sight caused her to pause. "Yeah. He seems harmless enough," she joked as she took Johnny from him. "Supper's in the microwave if you're hungry."

"Thanks but where are you two going?"

"It's time for a bath then it's bedtime."

Damien looked at his watch, "Wow, I didn't know it was so late. I'll come tell you goodnight when I'm done, ok?"

Johnny nodded before Luella headed to the bathroom. Damien waited for his food to heat up as her uncle made his way over to the fridge. Pulling out a beer he popped the top and took a long swig before speaking, "Drive down ok?"

Damien sat down with his supper; cornbread, black eye peas, broccoli, and country fried steak with gravy. "A little traffic here and there but not too bad. Have a good day?" he asked as he bit into the delicious food.

"Busy and long. I got to get at it again tomorrow so I won't be able to make Johnny's graduation."

"I can help afterwards. Now before you laugh I really do want to help. Does Johnny stay in school after the program?"

"I think."

"Good, if so, I'll help you out."

John smirked into his beer as he headed back into the living room, "If you say so."

  
That night Damien and Luella went outside to talk after putting Johnny to bed. She twirled around on the old tire swing as he lazily pushed the glider rocker. The sounds of cattle mooing, crickets chirping, and whippoorwills calling filled the night air as the stars twinkled and lightning bugs flickered low to the ground. Damien had never felt more relaxed. He looked at Luella, studying her in the moonlight.

"Are your folks coming tomorrow?"

"I told them about it but I don't know if they'll come. Not my dad anyway," he replied.

"Why not?"

"Eh my dad's a jerk, more so here lately. We had words earlier this week."

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "No. You're not. But thanks for pretending to care."

"I do. I wish I still had a dad to argue with."

His expression gew solemn, "How did you lose your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They died in a car accident," she replied quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you name Johnny after your uncle?"

"Yeah, he had to be both mom and dad to three orphans all by himself after watching his wife die."

"I hate it that all that happened, truly, John did an amazing job. Just like you're an amazing mother."

"What are you after?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing darling, just paying you a compliment," he got up and walked toward her. He took the tire and pulled her to him. Their faces just inches from one another. He was tempted but the look on her face stopped him so he gave the tire a playful push that sent it spinning. The laughter was unexpected and refreshing to his ears.  
  
"Are they coming?" Luella asked the next morning as she and Damien walked into the school's lunchroom that also doubled as an auditorium.  


"I don't know," Damien checked his phone again. "No one's answered my texts and calls."

"Oh well, at least he has us," she replied, looping an arm around his and pulled him farther along.

After the ceremony was over Luella and Damien surrounded an excited Johnny. Hugs, kisses, and lots of pictures later the three of them sat down at one of the outside picnic tables to a little snack before they were to return to class. They sat on either side of him when Alyria came running up with Megan and Eliot in tow. Tension built up around them but the children were blissfully oblivious to it.

Luella forced a smile and chipper tone, "Hey Alyria!"

"Hey Aunt Lue! Did you see me graduate?"

"Yes I did. You and Johnny are just growing like a couple of bad weeds."

The kids laughed as the adults sat in silence. Damien finally broke the awkward quiet, "So, what's fun to do around here on the weekend? Maybe the four of us can do something? Bring the kids along if it's ok. Right now I don't have to return till Monday."

"We can go to the pond," Luella suggested. "It's warm enough now without it being too hot."

"Great," Megan chimed in. "Sounds like fun. But now we gotta go, Eliot has to get ready for work."

"Yeah, I have to be getting back too," Luella agreed, getting up from the table. 

Damien helped Johnny down from the table, "I have to get back to help Uncle John."

Eliot, who'd remained quiet, burst out laughing, "I'm sorry man but I can't see you doing manual labor. John's going to use you like a workhorse."

Trying to remain cordial Damien just smiled and replied, "I'm aware, I just hope I don't end up as busted up like last time." He knelt down to Johnny's level to tell him bye and give him a hug. Luella did the same. Megan said goodbye to Alyria while Eliot hesitantly ruffled her hair and mumbled a goodbye. Luella took Damien by the arm as they walked back to his car so he could drop her back off at the diner. They said hello's to the other adults in attendance as they walked.

Eliot pulled Megan aside, "Look, I don't think I can make it tomorrow."

Megan looked into his eyes, understanding his hesitation, "Just don't worry about it. You can't let him know that it still gets to you. Besides, it won't be just us, the whole town will probably show up. This town is celebrating everything all the time." She pulled on his arm to get him moving again. "You can ask Clay and Luke if they want to come. They probably will anyhow but just to be safe."

"I got it," Eliot piped up. "I get it now get back to work. I'll see you later." With a quick peck they went their separate ways.

  
Saturday afternoon at the pond was full of laughter and the smell of grilled hot dogs and hamburgers. Everyone, as predicted, showed up with their kids to celebrate the end of another school year and welcome the warmth of summer. Heads turned when Luella brung the El Camino to a stop next to the other cars. Damien helped Johnny out before grabbing their gear to claim a spot. Luella, with her hair in a messy bun and cheap retro sunglasses mingled as she followed her boys. Wearing a baggy t shirt, jean cutoffs, and flip flops she knelt on the grass to help lay out their picnic.  


Damien looked around at the crowd. His eyes shielded by the sporty shades he felt at home in his fitted white shirt, solid blue swim trunks, and sandals. He couldn't wait to dive into the pond hoping it's cool water will help ease his stiff aching joints, muscles, and sunburn from helping uncle John. Despite the pain he felt good.

"Hey sis," Luke greeted, plopping down on their blanket. "What'd you make us for lunch?" He began rummaging around in the cooler, wearing his swim trunks, letting his hairy upper body glisten in the sun.

"Eliot didn't fix y'all anything?"

Clay came up and sat down with his family. "Nope. Ain't seen him since yesterday."

"Hmm," Luella shrugged. "I cut up some mixed fruit and brought sandwich makings."

"Sweet tea?"

"You know it."

"Hey Johnny," Clay began popping a grape in his mouth. "After we eat we can water wrestle, uncle Luke and I against you and your mom."

"Or your dad," Luella put in.

"Yay!" Johnny exclaimed, turning to his dad hopefully. "Can we Dad?"

Sounds like fun."

"Hey guys!" Megan called. Alyria was out in front of the crowd with Megan next, Jesse and Eliot pulled up the rear. "We finally made it." Decked out in cotton shorts,floral hat, and shirt she carried her tennis shoes in her hand. "I couldn't make the chef over here get a move on."

"I had to wait for the food to get done," Eliot grumped.

"It's a picnic not Sunday dinner," Jesse shot back.

When they'd had their fill of lunch the menfolk went with Johnny and Alyria into the cool water of the pond. Megan and Luella stretched out onto the blankets after putting away the food. Megan took off her outer layer of clothes revealing an animal print bikini that complimented her naturally tan skin. Shanola came up and silently joined them in her cherry red bandeau top and shorts. Together the three of them silently lay there, taking it all in.

"Lue hunny," Shanola started. "I hate to say this but your fiance is hot!"

"I second that!" Megan chirped.

"What can I say? I'm a lucky girl," Luella replied with a dry sense of humor.

"Eliot don't look half bad either," Shanola observed. 

"Same for Clay and Luke," Megan spoke.

"Ew, those are my brothers Megan," Luella teased.

"Speaking of, where's my brother?" Megan questioned. 

"By the big grill pit," Shanola answered.

Megan stood up, "I'm gonna take a dip. Y'all want to join?"

"Sure," Shanola answered.

"Y'all have fun."

"Come with us?"

"Nah. Too cold for me."

"Suit yourself."

The guys took turns tossing children into the water, their squeals of joy and laughter telling them they were doing it right. Even Damien had fun throwing Johnny up in the air. The two of them faced off against Alyria and Clay in a water wrestling match. Eventually the latter would win. As the kids went to play Marco Polo the group moved to the edge to keep out of the way of the children.

"I see Lue brought El to this shindig," Luke mused.

"El?" Damien asked.

"Her El Camino, " Clay filled in. "I thought she was going to let it rust away."

"How so?"

"She had Johnny so the car was deemed unsafe I guess and she got that mom car."

"Why'd she do that?"

Clay looked Damien in the eye to show him he was serious, "I suppose that had something to do with you?"

"How? I never knew she had that car till the other weekend!"

Luke came up for air, "Probably afraid you'd take our nephew away from her."

Eliot held a far away look in his eyes as he said, "Man she used to tear up the roads in that thing. Whooped us all at least once racing. Damn but she could sling a car."

"Uncle John taught her that. He taught us all but she was better at it," Luke informed.

"I'll never forget that time she was driving that poor car so hard and fast I thought she wrecked it going around a turn on two wheels with the dirt being kicked up. But nope, there she was, at the lake just waiting on us," Clay reminisced.

"I miss that about her," another male voice joined in. It belonged to Nelson, a black man that was tall, stocky, and whose muscles were full of power. "You never see her like that anymore."

Everyone greeted the others that had joined them. They had their own tales of their young adulthood when they could afford to be carefree. Damien listened to each of them and grew more concerned at how much his presence had changed the mother of his child. Maybe, he thought, he could help find that girl again.

More people took their turn in the pond as some said their goodbyes. Megan and Shanola made their way over to the guys to join in the conversation.

"Hey Ellie Belle!" Damien called. "Why don't you join us and get cooled off?"

"No thanks, I'm fine!" she replied, her head buried in a book.

"Since when do you not go swimming?" Eliot asked. "You're a water baby, always have been."

Getting irritated Luella looked up, "I don't want to swim and don't worry I can see Johnny just fine. So go on back to what you were doing."

The two came back to the group with puzzled expressions. "That girl has always loved to play in the water," Eliot spoke.

"She's self-conscious," Megan muttered. "When we went to go dress shopping she barely had me help her getting in and out of the dresses."

"I don't know why," Shanola spoke.

"She's been like that ever since Johnny was born," Clay supplied.

Ben shook his head, "Kids sure do change a person."

"But she's still a nice person," Vicky put in.

"And beautiful," Nelson added. The looks he got prompted him, "I may be gay but I can appreciate beauty. I just miss the old Luella, that girl knew how to have fun."

"Now she's all work and no play. Sis never had a chance to experience all that life has to offer," Clay lamented.

All eyes turned to Damien who, for once, couldn't hide his shame. "I know, I'm the big bad wolf in this story. I get that but anything she decided to do is not because I told her so. You can't blame everything on me."

Luke stepped up then, fire in his eyes, "No, but it is because of you we almost lost our sister and our nephew."

"What are you talking about?" Eliot asked, wary.

Megan lay a hand on Eliot's arm, feeling the tension, "There were...complications when she went into labor. He came early."

"I heard that even after she got out of the emergency c-section with Johnny that a little while later she was rushed back into the operating room," Nelson put in, arms crossed. "Conveniently after you showed up too."

The angry looks towards Damien got angrier. "I-I uh apologized to her for that," he mumbled. He looked to find Johnny who sat next to Alyria on the picnic blanket with Luella, listening to all their stories and he felt his heart constrict. Turning back with his voice lowered he spoke, "I've come to realize just how horrible of a person I was not only to Luella but to everyone I've come across. I know I need to change and maybe with her help I can become someone that people will like, tolerate even."

"Damien!" Luella called from the water's edge. "I need to get home and start supper."

"I'll be right there!" With that Damien made his way out of the water to help Luella with their gear and a tired Johnny. 

"I hate that guy and what he's done to her," Luke said.

Eliot broke away from Megan to wrap his arm across his shoulders, "Maybe with any luck, he'll be out of the picture soon."  


"What's that supposed to mean?" Clay asked skeptically.

"Nothing," Eliot replied with a devil's grin. "Just wishful thinking is all." The three of them waded up to the shore to pack up their things.

"Hey Eliot," Megan called after them. "Eliot we came with you, remember?"

Inwardly he groaned, "Oh yeah, let's get yours and Alyria's things and I can drop y'all off on the way home."

Megan towel dried herself before slipping back on her clothes. "I thought we were going out after this?"

"Maybe tomorrow?" Eliot suggested. "I just got a message from an old buddy of mine. I gotta help him out. But we'll do something tomorrow, I'll make it up to you."

"Just go," Megan gave up. "I'll catch a ride with Jesse. And don't worry about tomorrow. I think I 'll be suddenly busy then." In haste she grabbed her things and stalked off.

"Megan, don't be like that," Eliot huffed.

Megan stalked away then stop to turn around, "No. We have us a shot. For Luella's sake and bless her heart she had good intentions like always but it's clear we aren't right for one another. She took Alyria and went to go look for her brother.

Luella had just put away the picnic belongings as Damien took care of Johnny when her phone rang. "Hey Megan, what's-?"

"I hate to bother you Lue but could you come get Alyria and me? Jesse's gone and Eliot suddenly has plans."

"Say no more," Luella replied already grabbing her purse. "I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Before she could reach the door Damien and John were there wondering what was wrong. "It's Megan. She's upset and she's got no way to get Alyria and herself home. You mind keeping an eye on Johnny?"

"No dear," John answered. "Go on."

"I'll come too, in case she needs help," Damien volunteered.

Luella arrived back at the pond, this time in her little SUV. Spotting a panicked Megan she ran to her, Damien right on her heels. "Hey hun, we're here. Come on, let's go," Luella spoke softly.

"I broke up with Eliot," Megan sobbed. "Today was the last straw."

"Why? What happened?"

"He completely forgot that the three of us came here together. Then he broke off the date we had later to supposedly help a buddy out. I tried Lue but I feel like I was the only one."

She gave her best friend a quick squeeze then looked at Damien who was ready to place Alyria in the car. She let her anger flare up as she pulled away. Easily finding Eliot's tanned built body she made her way to him. Tapping on his shoulder with a fake smile on her face he never saw the fist come out of nowhere and land square on his jaw. He saw her smile turn evil as he felt his body connect with the ground. Everything happened in slow motion as the wind got knocked out of him. The people around them looked on, shocked. Then time found a way to speed up back to normal.

"That," Luella bit out, holding her throbbing hand away out of his view. "Was for Megan you idiot. Don't you ever hurt her again." She turn to stomp to her car where Damien looked on, impressed and Megan sat in the back with a sleeping Alyria. "Come on, let's go." She carefully maneuvered the car back onto the main road before letting the little four cylinder engine open wide up to speed to Megan's house. 

"Hey," Damien spoke up soothingly. "Ellie Belle, slow down a little. Try to calm down. Look at your hand!"

"No one hurts me and mine and gets away with it."

"You didn't have to try to knock his head clean off but thank you," Megan spoke up, her voice a little shaky.

"Oh crap," she looked into the rearview mirror. "He's following us." Before anyone could reply she pulled the SUV over on the side of the road.

Eliot climbed out of his truck, a mean bruise forming on his jaw. All the adults got out of Luella's vehicle with Damien standing at the ready to do whatever he needed to do. For a moment the four of them had a staring contest. The sun setting over the trees casting long shadows and the evening heat became more bearable.

"Megan, I'm sorry," Eliot began. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I just got things I have to do. I wanted to give us a shot but...right now just isn't the right time. I need time."

"I put myself out there," Megan shot back. "Something I haven't done since I met- I met my fiance." She choked back the tears as memories of the past hit her hard. "Never again. I won't put myself out there, not for you. I won't be humiliated again."

"Megan-"

She didn't listen but instead went to go back into the car. 

"Lue Lue, " Eliot started. She and Damien headed back to the car. "How could you do this to me Lue Lue? I thought you protected you and yours?"

Luella turned back and stepped up to him, invading his personal space. "I did. Megan and her family are my family. They have been for years."

"What about me?"

"You left."

"I'm starting to think I should leave again."

Luella cast her eyes down. None of this was going how she planned but then again nothing in her life had gone according to plan. What was one more thing? She did what had previously been unthinkable. Luella removed the rose ring in the dusty rose gold off her finger and slipped it in the pocket of his shirt. "Maybe you should." The look of his crestfallen face nearly broke her but before the heartbreak could take hold of her she quickly moved to the car and shot Damien a look who had been perched there to watch everything.

The drive to Megan's house was silent. The girls knew that they would talk about this another time when it would be just the two of them. Quietly they gathered up Alyria and the other picnic things and helped them into the house. It was after goodbyes were spoken and Luella and Damien were back on the road when it happened. They were at the red light by the diner when Luella let the tears out and all the bad memories flooded her at once. Seeing her parents die, watching her aunt wither away, seeing the man she loved leave, Damien and his abusive ways for years, and now pushing Eliot away. Probably for good.

Damien could sense overwhelming feelings going through her. It was when the car still moved as the light remained red that he panicked. He tried communicating with her but she remained entranced and unresponsive. Unbuckling his seatbelt he maneuvered himself where he could work the wheel and pedals until he could pull into the diner parking lot and turn off the car. Not knowing what else to do Damien pulled Luella into his chest and stroked her hair and back while speaking soothing words until whatever happened to her was over. Torn between calling for help and scared to let her go he held on until what seemed like hours she finally came out of it.

"Ellie Belle, are you coming back to me?" he murmured gently.  


Luella pulled away, nervously looking around. "Wh-what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Damien replied stroking her face.

Embarrassed, Luella backed out of her diner and headed home. The one thing she had feared, two actually, happened tonight. She had a 'moment' while driving with Damien there to witness it. The only positive thing she could put on this was Johnny not being in the car. She remained silent under his scrutinizing stare to prove that she was ok. When they arrived home Luella got out to run to the house, making a beeline for Johnny who was just getting ready for bed. She hugged her son fiercely knowing that now Damien would take him away since she had a dangerous condition.

Damien faced John who stood in the hallway, arms crossed and a deep frown on his face as his eyes darted between the room Luella and Johnny were in and him. Knowing he was being judged for doing something wrong, again, Damien walked forward to jerk his head to the side indicating they step into the kitchen. Before John could falsely accuse him of anything Damien spoke up first. "Does

Luella have any mental health issues I need to know about?"

Weary now, John braced his hands on the kitchen counter. "What do you mean?" Damien explained the situation at the red light up until they got home. "I see. Did anything happen today that would have triggered such a reaction?" Again Damien told John about the incident picking up and dropping off Megan. John hung his head to ponder how much of Luella's problem he should reveal or if he should leave the explaining all up to her. "This is the first time something like this has happened." Not all together a lie yet not all true either.  


"So what does this mean?" Damien asked, worried. "I can have someone here to evaluate her with one phone call."

"That won't be necessary," Luella spoke as she entered the kitchen. "I know what's wrong with me and now it's time you know too." Reluctantly she divulged her problem and the potential triggers of what could set it off. "So now you know and now you'll want to take Johnny away where he'll be safe."

Damien came up to cup her cheek and look deeply into her eyes, "No. I don't want to take Johnny away from you darling. I just wish you had told me about this sooner so I could've been better prepared this evening. So what it sounds like is that you have something akin to PTSD. Have you considered therapy or medication?"

"Yes. Neither seem to work though. I stay busy to avoid having my mind drift off and bring up those painful memories. It's the best option I have so far. Tonight is the first time I've ever had a 'moment' while driving. If it were a recurring thing I'd give up my license for fear of potentially endangering others."

"I know you're a very responsible person who loves and cares for all in this town, especially family. I worry though that you may be doing too much."

"I'm fine," she pulled away. "I am however tired and smelly. So I bid you both goodnight and see y'all in the morning."

The two of them watched her walk away. "She is quite a remarkable woman," Damien mused. "Does she ever do anything fun or for herself?"  


John wiped down the countertops. "No. When her and her brothers came to live here she took it upon herself to be the responsible one even though she was the youngest. Then when my wife, Elly, got sick and passed away she tried being the mother of the group. Always cooking, cleaning, helping in the fields. She never really had any close friends except Shanola and Nelson. She did loosen up a little bit when she began driving and who knows what else. Then she got pregnant. Do you know that, that girl was insistent on paying me rent plus utilities? She didn't even have a job! Sam took her in at the diner where she busted her tail for every penny she earned. Hell, it's wasn't that long ago I had to twist her arm into letting Johnny have his own room." John took a minute to calm himself. "Honestly Damien, you couldn't have picked a better woman to marry. I just wish you weren't using her but love her instead."

As John clapped a hand on his shoulder in passing he headed to his bedroom. Damien watched him leave and muttered, "Who says I don't?"


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after church Luella and family were about to leave for home when Megan walked up holding Alyria by the hand. They stood in silence as the men waited about awkwardly for what may happen next. Damien finally broke through with the unease, "Hey Alyria, would you like to come home with Johnny and me to play? If it's ok with your mom of course." Having squat down to her level he looked up at Megan for an answer. When she nodded yes he straightened up and took her other hand. "Ok, you two tell your mommies bye. We'll see y'all back at the house." Johnny took Damien's other hand and they walked to Damien's Maserati since he insisted on driving this morning.  


Megan watched them drive away, "He's turning out to be somewhat likable. I don't think I like that."

"Me neither," Luella replied, turning her attention back to her best friend. "So I take it we need to talk?" Megan nodded. "About yesterday?" She nodded again. Luella made her way to a bench under a shade tree. "Ok, let's talk. You first."  


Taking a deep breath Megan spoke just like she'd rehearsed. "It's the same old thing Lue. He and I try at a relationship, it inevitably falls apart because of the same old reasons, he and I fight, apologies are made, and then we start all over again. It's a cycle and we really should of just let him get used to things first before anything else."

"You've thought a lot about this," Luella commented after thinking it through. "But when you're right, you're right. Guess I need to go make my apologies if he hasn't taken off yet."

"What did Damien think about it all? He gloat?"

"Didn't give him a chance to." At Megan's confused look Luella explained, "On the way home from your house I had a 'moment'."

"Oh no!"

Now it was Luella's turn to nod. "Yep. One minute I was stopped at the red light by the diner and the next i was in Damien's arms in the parking lot."

"He didn't say anything about taking Johnny away did he?"

"No. Quite the opposite actually. He wanted to call all the best of everything to see about fixing me."

"Wow, not what I expected."

"You're telling me. I thought for sure it'd all be over. He didn't know about my 'moments' and that was my first one to happen while driving. Other than freaking him out though the seemed to handle it all in stride."

"Hey do you mind watching Alyria for a little while? I feel like I could better apologize to Eliot if she's not there to distract me."

"Of course but could you give me a ride home first?" she asked even though they had begun walking towards Megan's. "I reckon I should say my sorries too when I think he'll listen. I just got so mad at him for making you upset."

"Is that all it was?" she asked a little skeptically.  


"Clocking him? Oh yes. Nobody messes with the people I love. I will admit though that later, beside the road, that was for me. I'm still angry at him for leaving. I hadn't moved past it like I thought. But for now let's get me home because who knows what chaos is ensuing, and you go do what you feel you have to."  


Eliot sat in the living room, laptop open, sipping on a longneck and enjoying the quiet as his roomates went to go eat at Luella's. They had to discuss groomsmen duties. The knock on the trailer earned a grumble before he shouted, "Shop's closed!"

"I noticed!" Megan yelled back.

Rolling his eyes he closed his computer. Just what he needed, he thought, getting yelled at some more. He opened the door wearing a wife beater and worn jeans that hung low on his hips. He leaned against it the frame, letting the screen door separate them. He quietly admired the slinky tank top and short khaki shorts that accentuated her frame. The messy ponytail and cheap flip flops completed the look of the ample slice of crow she looked ready to eat. Figuratively speaking of course. Eliot stood with a look of boredom mixed with annoyance waiting her out.

It didn't take long. "Eliot, I came to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I expected too much too soon. You need to get acclimated not jump into a serious relationship, or anyone relationship really, because someone told us to. I'd like to try being your friend. If you still want anything to do with me?"

Eliot continued the quiet game, watching her squirm as she waited for him to speak. A tactic that had proven useful un the past. When she was just about to turn and leave he spoke up, "Sure, but if anyone knows what I do or don't need it's me. I'm not some fragile vet who's on the brink of crumbling apart. Don't stereotype me because you don't me, what I've done, or know what goes on in my mind. Now look, you're a beautiful woman who's got it together and if things were different I'd be down to see if there was something between us but you're not Lue and you never will be. You want to be friends? Fine. So if you're cool with all that do you still want me as your plus one for the wedding?"

Though his blunt words stung a little it wasn't news to her. "If you want."

"Ok. Maybe we can hang out sometime, I'd do it now but I'm right in the middle of something."

"No problem," Megan turned to leave but stopped. "You'll probably hear an apology speech from Luella too."

"I doubt it," he scoffed.

"You will. Last night had an effect on her."

"How?"

"She had one of her 'moments' while driving and in front of Damien."

The shock went through him but kept a neutral face, "So?"

Megan put her hands on her hips, beginning to grow irritated at his careless facade. "So...she's never had one while driving. And Damien didn't know about them out of fear he'd take Johnny from her."

"Is he?"

"Nope," Megan turned around to hide her smile. "Looks like he's not so bad after all."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Clay griped, straightening his tie.

"It's for Luella," Luke replied, pulling on his jacket.

Clay looked at his reflection in the mirror, examining the black suit. The expensive black suit as he checked the tag. Damien had asked the two of them to come up for their fitting and to talk shop, whatever that meant. "Always for Luella. She's been babied since our parents died."

"She's had...issues," Luke explained.

"I know, her 'moments'," Clay picked up, tugging at the collar of the starched white shirt. "I'm still convinced that the right therapist or medication would've helped her."

"We've tried all that and it didn't help."

Clay looked at his brother, "If she had better doctors instead of the quacks around home maybe she'd have gone a different path. Maybe we'd be suiting up to watch her get married to a man she loves and who loves her."

"Like Eliot?" Luke turned to look at him.

Clay put his hands on his hips, "I don't care who just not this guy. He's using her, I'm ninety-nine percent sure he's abused her. Yet here we are, getting gussied up in these stupid penguin suits instead of whipping his ass and stringing him up."

"How's it going in here fellas?" Damien called as he entered the changing area.

The two brothers looked at one another grudgingly. "These fit fine," Luke replied. "Can we take them off now?"

Damien chuckled, "Not until final approval. Which should be here in a few minutes. Come on out and have a drink while we wait."

The guys walked out to a mini bar being wheeled into their section of the shop. Their curiosity peaked at the cut crystal decanters and tumblers filled with amber liquids. Damien was busy filling a glass before holding it out to the guys and filling another. Silently the men sipped their cognac.

Damien grinned into his glass and said, "You two look so uncomfortable. Just a few more minutes, my folks'll be here. I'm sure they'll approve but I was given strict instructions. Then back to normal."

"No such thing anymore," Luke mumbled into his glass.

Damien, knowing he had gained no ground with his future brother-in-laws let it roll off his shoulders. "So, what are we thinking about for a bachelor party?"

Clay choked on his drink, "Bachelor party?"

"It's cool," Damien replied hiding his disappointment while taking another sip of his drink. "I was joking. I didn't expect a party. Just show up in the approved attire on the big day and we're all good."

"No," Luke spoke, a lightbulb going off over his head. "It won't be much but it'll be a party. We'll let you know the when and where."

"Damien darling! We're late but here," Alice called as she made her way to them with Walter and Evelyn in tow. She paused to take in the choice of suit. Alice took an appraising walk about the three of them. "Good cut, nice quality. I like it. Have you called for the tailor? Make the necessary adjustments?"

"Not yet," Damien answered. "Wanted to make sure you and Dad approved. I'll get him now."

"Looks good son," Walter said. "When the three of you boys are done we're meeting at the restaurant at five."

"Right. Oh guys, this is my little sister, Evelyn," Damien spoke. "Evelyn, these are Luella's brothers, Clay and Luke."

"Please, you only beat me by three minutes," Evelyn teased. "Nice to meet you both."

"Same," Luke replied approvingly, hint of mischief in his voice.

Clay, understanding the meaning of his brother's look, stepped in, "Lovely to meet you...sis but we got to make sure to look our best. See ya later alligator."

Evelyn, confused, replied in a puzzled voice, "After while...crocodile?"

Clay steered his brother into the fitting room after the tailor. Before beginning the measurements Clay lay a solid smack upside Luke's head with the palm of his hand causing both to grunt in pain.

Luella stood in the wash room folding the laundry. She watched out the window as Damien pushed Johnny on the tire swing in the late summer sun. Their wedding just around the corner the butterflies in her gut were growing more restless. The other weekend the ladies at church had thrown her a bridal shower, there was more food than gifts since she wouldn't be moving into a home of her own but she got restocked on the cleaning supplies at least.

"Knock knock!" Megan called through the house.

"In here!" Luella replied.

Megan came to the wash room followed by Debbie Ann, Shanola, and Ms. Rosie. Luella was even more confused as Clay, Luke, Eliot, Nelson, and Aldis crowded in the house. The girls were dressed to the nines while the guys had on shirts and blue jeans.  


"What's all this?"

"It's bachelorette party time!" Megan replied.

"And Damien's," Clay replied. "We're just going drinking down at the lake."

"Might even take him snipe hunting," Luke added with a devil's grin.

"Be nice," Luella warned. "I can't go out tonight, I've got too much housework to catch up on."

"Hey Ellie Belle," Damien entered through the back door. "What's going on?"

"It's party time so go freshen up. Johnny, go pack your overnight bag, you're having a sleep over with Alyria. Sis, go get ready. Where's Uncle John?" Nelson commanded. "Now!"

Luella, knowing resistance was futile with Nelson, stopped her task and headed up to her room, followed by the girls. "We don't need to do this," she tried to persuade them.

Megan steered her to her closet, "Oh no mama, we deserve a night out and we're getting it. Now, what's the sluttiest thing you own? Find it and put it on."

Luella stared at her clothes and huffed. She pulled out one of her long dresses that had what she considered, a deep neckline that she wore a camisole under to help cover it up. She held up the garment for approval but the looks on their faces told her that she wasn't getting it. "What?"

Shanola rolled her eyes and headed to the dresser to rummage around. "Woman, even your undergarments are too modest. What the hell? Girl, you're getting a makeover."

Turns out they had each brought an outfit for her. Ms. Rosie even brought a slinky underwear set, shoes, and accessories for the most modest woman in town. The first dress was a short strapless number in black and very form fitting. Luella was very much out of her comfort zone and it showed as she tried to cover up her revealed flesh. Realizing that this was a losing battle they moved on to the next outfit. Gold trim edged the dangerous plunging neckline in the front and back and barely covered her butt. The third dress was a sunny yellow number with a peasant neckline and shoulder straps, an empire waist and the flowy skirt line came to a stop above her knees.

Luella looked at her reflection in the dresser mirror. It wasn't as revealing or tight and she felt as if she could get used to it.

"Good, now put these on," Rosie ordered, she held out the jewelry and shoes.

Debbie plugged in the curling iron while Shanola opened up her makeup case. Together the group of them turned Luella from the biggest tomboy in town to their own Cinderella. When they were done Luella could hardly recognize herself and part of her instinctively wanted to wipe or take it all off. The gold jewelry shimmered in the light, her hair flowed in waves down her shoulders, her makeup was mostly done in neutral tones yet dark around the eyes, and as she stood she wobbled in the glitzy heels.

"I don't know about these shoes y'all."

Rosie put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I got flats in the car chica. Now, how about we party?"

Together they headed back downstairs making sure to keep an eye on the bride in case she took a tumble. The men waited at the bottom of the stairs and as the ladies made their way down all eyes turned to them as jaws dropped in surprise.  


Damien had freshened up and helped Johnny pack an overnight bag. He heard the noise coming from her room and wondered what had been going on. Now he couldn't take his eyes off that ray of sunshine taking her precious time coming down the steps. He looked at the rest of the men gathered and it seemed they had never saw the lot of them like that either. Even her uncle John, who came in from working out in the barn, was stunned by the sight before him.

"Well ladies, " Nelson came forward and spoke, extending his hand to help them down the last of the steps. "Y'all gussied up looking fine as wine in the summertime."

"Thank you Nelson," Debbie Ann replied.

"So," Rosie started. "John, you have a night out with the boys. You've more than earned it. I'll be the designated driver tonight so no worries. Now say your goodbyes ladies and let's get this party started!"

Luke whipped out his phone, "I gotta get a picture of this!" Before anyone could protest the flash went off, blinding everyone. "Blackmail."

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Clay asked.

Megan ushered the girls out of the door and into Rosie's waiting...minivan? "Wouldn't you like to know? Have your phones on and bail money ready."

The guys looked around before they decided to head out themselves where Jesse waited to take Johnny back to his place, his parents had a sugar filled evening planned, then he could join the guys in torturing Damien. Fastening Johnny into his niece's booster seat he peeled out of the yard, he didn't want to miss a thing.

"So, where are y'all going for the honeymoon?" Ben asked as they drank around a bonfire by the lake.

Damien hesitated a smile, "Um, nowhere. She doesn't want one. Just have the wedding on a Saturday, church on Sunday, and back to work on Monday."

"Take her somewhere anyhow, " John offered. "She could use a break. I know she always talked about a cabin in the mountains as her perfect home."

Nelson laughed, "Unless it's winter then she wanted a bungalow by the beach. Some place tropical."

"Good suggestion," Damien agreed. "Has there ever been a country she's wanted to see?"

"She doesn't have a passport," Luke supplied.

"I may be able to fix that," Damien thought aloud.

"I know she said once that she'd like to visit my country," Vicky informed.

"Where is that again?"

"India. Mumbai to be precise."

"Wow and how did you wind up here?"

Vicky ducked his head, "It's a long story."

Curious about the gesture Damien just shrugged and said, "Ok."

"Hey Nelson, how come your man ain't here with you?" Clay asked before cracking open another beer.

Nelson glared at him, "We broke up Crawford. You know that."

John jumped in, "Hey, what's all this about?"

"Nothing," Nelson replied. "I gotta take a leak."

John looked sternly at his nephew. Clay spoke up,"It's nothing, he'll get over it."

"What did you do to tick him off now?"

"Are you a homophobe?" Damien asked in almost a whisper.

"No," Nelson answered as he came back. "Just an asshole." He clinked cans with Clay, the moment of tension gone.

  
"Ok ladies," Rosie announced. "Our first stop of the night!"

They piled out of the van laughing and straightening out their dresses. Luella changed out of the heels and into the flats, feeling a little more comfortable in her attire. 

"Hey missy, come here. We got something for you," Shanola said, excited.

Puzzled, Luella walked over to the car. They pulled a big pink sash saying 'Bride-To-Be' on it with a gaudy crown and bucket. Pictures were taken of the ensemble then group pictures before heading into the bar. The picture on the bucket label said 'Leave A Tip, Kiss The Bride'. Leery of the consequences of the bucket Luella cautiously entered the loud, crowded bar.  


"Hey pretty lady," an older gentleman greeted. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Smiling nervously Luella replied, "Sure, I'll take a beer."

"Simple girl."

"Simple pleasures."

"So you're getting married huh?"

"Yes, any day now."

He pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks and ordered them a round of shots. "Here's a tip, now do I get a kiss?"

Luella obliged, leaving a peach colored imprint on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Your fiance is a lucky man."

The night went on with free shots, kisses for cash, and lots of dancing. Once they had made the rounds they decided to move on to a club that you could feel the music thumping before you reached the door. Bodies wiggled and gyrated to the DJ's beat. Rosie took control of the bucket which they emptied before their arrival. She nursed a beer as she watched over the girls on the dance floor. Rosie had tried to be Luella's role model after her mother and aunt passed. As of late she had tried being a sort of wife like figure for John Crawford. Being a widow herself she knew to give it time. Checking her watch Rosie saw it was already past two in the morning, that would explain why she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Ms. Rosie you look like you're about to pass out," Luella commented. Sweat glistened on her exposed flesh as she broke away from the throbbing mass of people. "I'm about danced out. I ain't gonna be worth shootin' in the morning."

"You tappin' out on us?" Debbie asked.

Megan followed, "I'm too old for this but I shouldn't be."

"That's what being a responsible parent and adult does to you," Shanola observed. "So, are we calling it a night?"

"I think so," Luella answered.

  
"How much longer do you think he's gonna be out there when he realizes there's no such thing as a snipe?" Luke asked, grinning mischievously.

After being pumped with enough alcohol the lot of them convinced Damien to go snipe hunting as a rite of passage for growing up in Dixie. It was either this or wait until the parts store opened so he could ask for blinker fluid and elbow grease. Actually, they may try that another day. As of right now Damien was wandering around the woods on the other side of the lake with a burlap sack making weird sounds that resembled a dying animal.

"Boys," John broke in. "This is getting old, go bring him back. I gotta take him home eventually."

"Relax Uncle John," Luke spoke. "The fun ain't even started yet but go on home if you want to."

"Luella's gonna be madder than an ol' wet hen if she has to deal with the consequences of y'alls actions. Remember that."

"We'll make sure they don't do anything too stupid Mister John," Aldis comforted.

"Thank you son. Night boys."

When the guys all said goodbye Nelson whispered, "So when does the fun begin exactly?"

"Right... about...NOW!" Clay barked.

Suddenly the trees lit up with noise and light as firecrackers were shot around helter skelter. Damien's screams could be heard through the den of noise. Laughter resounded as the guys looked on with glee.

"What the hell?!" Ben exclaimed. "Y'all added a lil bang to the show?"

"Yeah. Eliot, Vicky, Jesse, and Sterling all sneaked over there. Some are planted and they're handling the rest," Luke informed.

"So glad this wasn't at my snipe hunt," Aldis mumbled.

Nelson laughed, "I bet he's messed his britches!"

After countless minutes the fireworks stopped followed by Damien's screaming. Laughter could be heard as Eliot and the guys made their way back to the others. Damien reached the cars, looking disheveled and beyond embarrassed then straight to angry.

"You get that snipe?" Clay asked, barely containing his laughter.

Damien placed his hands on his hips, chest still heaving, and looked at each of them before answering, "The lot of you can go fuck yourselves. Especially you four." He pointed at the four that were in the woods with him. "I think I died for a second."

"Hey," Nelson clapped a hand on his shoulder. "That was great, now go change your drawers cause you stink."

More laughter erupted from them, even Damien joined in this time. They settled back into their places around the fire and popped open another bottle before the night's next set of entertainment arrived.

"Ladies, may I take you home?" a greasy guy asked as he perched against the street light. "Wouldn't want you to drink and drive."

"We got this," Luella replied, wearily.

"But my associate and I are reasonably priced and competent in doing our job."

Another man stepped onto the curve, oozing bad breath and worse vibes. "Hello darlin's," he greeted with missing teeth. "Lovely evenin' isn't it?"

"It was," Shanola tossed back.

"No need to be that way, we're just here to make sure you arrive home safely." The two men moved in closer to the girls, trying to back them against the wall.

"We will, I'm the designated driver," Rosie pushed her way to the front. "So get lost."

"Well," the first man began, looking toward his cohort. "We tried." He moved into Shanola's personal space, so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"That we did." The other man sneered as he made his way to grab for Luella.

Debbie Ann placed a hand over her heart and turned on the big puppy dog eyes. "Oh bless your heart you poor things don't know what you're about to get into."

"You were warned," Megan spoke, her fists clenched and ready.

Two cops came up and made quick work of handcuffing the would be criminals. They were pleading and protesting the entire time they were escorted to the waiting police car. Another officer came up to them, pen and paper in hand.

"How did you know-" Luella began.

"They've been at it for a while now, several reports of attempted assault and kidnapping though no one could give an accurate description of the perps but tonight we happen to be in the right place and right time. Thanks to you ladies," the officer explained.

"Glad you men came along when you did," Rosie said. "I thought I was going to have to teach them a lesson."

"We wouldn't want that," he chuckled. "I'd hate to have to lock you all up in the drunk tank. Congratulations by the way." 

"Thank you," Luella replied. "Do you need anything else from us? Were were about to go home."

"No. You're free to go, drive safe!" with a little wave he left to go across the street.

"So glad that didn't go as bad as it could have," Megan said as she got into the van. "I haven't thrown a punch since before I moved to Dixie. I'm way too out of it."

"You were gonna throw hands?" Shanola asked, shocked.

Megan laughed, "Yes, if it came to that. Back where we used to live it was kind of a bad neighborhood. Plenty of drugs, gangs, and a few shootings. Our breaking down when and were we did was a blessing in disguise."

As they neared the city limit sign Rosie's van began to smoke, they felt a strange rattle as she pulled over to the side of the road. "Oh great!" Rosie griped. "I knew I should have had it looked at sooner. Sorry ladies."

"It's ok," Luella replied, sobering up quickly. "Do you have a flashlight I can use? I can see whether or not we need to call for help."

Using the flashlight to try and identify the problem the girls all got out and hovered around closely. The thought of being stranded on the road in the middle of the night had caused their wits to fight the drunken fog away. Luella had tweaked and touched everything that could possibly be wrong. Risking the cleanliness of her yellow dress she got down on her knees then her back to have a look underneath.

"Ms. Rosie," Luella called as she continued her examination. "How have you kept this car running this long?"

"Prayer baby, and lots of it," Rosie spoke honestly.

"Well ma'am, I think your guardian angel disconnected. Someone call one of my brothers and tell them to bring the tow truck."

"On it," Megan called. "What do we do if they're too drunk to help?"

"Call Uncle John."

"And if he can't?" Shanola asked.

Luella wiggled out from under the minivan. "Then we walk."

"My feet are killing me already," Debbie Ann complained. "How far away are we from the nearest house in Dixie? Because I'm going to make it home one way or another."

  
"Meg," Clay answered, laughing at a joke. "What's up?"

"Hey, are you and Luke sober enough to give us a tow?"

Clay got serious then, "Tow? What happened?"

"Rosie's van crapped out on us and apparently it's so bad Lue can't redneck it back together."

"Yeah, we'll be right there as soon as we can."

"Thanks, oh and if Jesse's able, tell him to come pick me up. I'm so ready for my bed."

"On it, anything else your highness?" Clay joked as the party began to break up. "Oh, were are ya'll?"

Megan gave them their whereabouts before hanging up. She took off her heels and sat down in the cool grass. The rest of them joined her and in the silence they listened to the sounds of a southern summer night. The sound of crickets was overwhelming yet soothing while the flicker of lightning bugs kept them mesmerized if only for the moment. Tired in the late hour they fought sleep, hoping the boys would be here soon.

"It has been quite the night," Eliot spoke as he paid the girls who made a 'surprise' visit earlier. He hated to see them go but loved to watch them leave.

"Yeah, now let's go get the girls before Luella gets impatient and starts having them walk home."

Damien came out from behind a tree, pulling his pants up. Another one of the girls followed pulling down the material that was supposed to pass for a dress. He handed her a wad of cash before joining the guys. "What's going on? The party's ending already?"

"Luella and the girls are broke down on the side of the road a few miles from here. Luke and I are headed out with the tow truck now."

Damien sobered up at the news, "I'll go with, help anyway I can."

"Um yeah," Luke began. "I don't think so. You don't know how to pump gas let alone fix an old van."

"Plus, you smell like a hooker," Eliot commented. "Lue smells that and she'll lay into you." He pondered on that for a minute. "On second thought, come on."

"I was partaking of the goods offered," Damien replied carelessly. "What was I supposed to do, peruse the buffet then leave?"

"We're wasting time," Clay came in. "Ride with Jesse, Megan needs him to take her home. Who's up to taking the girls home?"

"Aldis and I got Shanola, we'll follow y'all," Nelson volunteered.

Ben came forward, "I got Debbie Ann and Ms. Rosie."

"That leaves Ellie Belle for me," Damien stated.

"One question hot shot," Eliot started. "How you gonna get her? You rode with Uncle John, remember?"

"Fine. We'll get her."

  
"What do you think they did tonight?" Rosie asked.

"Taunt my fiance."

"More like torture," Shanola joked.

"Think there were women there?" Megan asked.

"It's tradition."

"Besides, you were on every guy who flashed some cash at you tonight," Shanola teased.

Luella laughed, "Yeah a couple times I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. It was gross with a few guys." She shivered at the thought.

Lights illuminated the quiet road. The sound of multiple cars and trucks rumbled down the roughly paved road. Horns blared at their arrival, the cavalcade coming to a stop next to the van. Loud laughter, whistles, and cat calls erupted as the men folk piled out onto the road. Megan and the girls stood up, shoes in hand, and crossed their arms or propped them on cocked hips.

"Ladies," Luke declared hanging out of the the cab of the tow truck, one arm hanging onto the truck while the other gestured dramatically while he spoke. "Have no fear the calvary...is here!"

"Yeah yeah, just drop the hook and let's go. I'm too old to be out and about this late at night," Rosie griped.

"Ms. Rosie, you and Debbie go on and get in my car. I'll take y'all home," Ben announced.

"Thanks big guy," Debbie Ann patted his arm as she walked past him.

Jesse stood next to his car, door open as his sister shuffled towards him, "I'm so tired."

"Get some sleep now because in the morning you'll wake up to not one but two energetic children," Jesse reminded sarcastically. He patted his sister playfully on the head before she swatted him in the chest and got in the car.

"Shanola hunny," Nelson called. "Let's go, the party's over!"

Shanola handed the bucket of money to Luella with a grin, "Here ya go. We should really do this again."

Luella chuckled, holding the bucket and her heels. "Yeah, but not too soon. It'll take me a week, at least, to get over it."

"You'll be fine," Shanola replied, taking her friend in an embrace. "Love ya girl."

"Love you."

Aldis took her by the shoulders to steer her to the car, "Nelson's getting agitated."

Damien went up to Luella, a grin on his face, "What's the bucket for?"

"Guys got to kiss me if they give me money."

"Do what?!"

"Don't worry" Eliot walked by. "I'm pretty sure he made it with one of the girls from tonight. Y'all are even."

Damien and Luella looked at each other, shame from him, a raised eyebrow from her. Eliot studied their reaction for a second before moving along to help Clay and Luke. Amused he noted that for future reference if he needed it.

"So, I take it you had a good time," Luella spoke as she walked to her brother's truck, out of ear shot of those that remained. 

Damien leaned against the bed of the truck, "In my defense they had me go snipe hunting then out of nowhere I have fireworks going off all around me. I may need to throw these boxers away."

Luella giggled, "So you've been initiated, good. Just wait till they take you to the auto parts store."

Confused, Damien asked, "What's at the auto parts store?"

"Load up," Luke called. "We're moving out."

Luella climbed into the truck with Luke and Damien getting in on either side of her. Clay and Eliot rode in the tow truck and headed for the shop. The ride was mostly silent on the way to the house as the late night hours began to take their toll on the three of them.

After saying their good night and goodbye Luella and Damien quietly made their way into the house. Gingerly Damien grabbed Luella by the arm and whispered as she turn to face him, "Is going to the parts store code for something?"

"Shh," she quietly whispered, finger to her mouth. "I'll see you in the morning." With that, she turned and walked up the stairs to her room for the night.

"Report."

"The plan is not going as planned, I'm sorry."

"Well that means other actions are forming and being put in place that will prove the mission successful. Keep going as you are, understood?"

"Yessir."

"Over and out."


	11. Chapter 11

Luella finished up with her last customer before clocking out for the day. Her wedding day was quickly approaching, causing the ever present case of the butterflies. Her calendar had become full of showers, fittings, meeting, tastings, and visitations with Damien's family lawyer.

"Hey Lue, can I talk to you?" Eliot asked, stepping away from the griddle, his face all seriousness.

Luella checked her watch, "Can it wait? I've got a full plate this afternoon."

"It's kind of important," Eliot persuaded. "Maybe tonight?"

Thinking it over she nodded, "Sure. I'll swing by around nine, after I put Johnny to sleep?"

"Ok, see you then."

Luella pulled up in front of the auto body shop. The lights were on, probably still trying to fix Rosie's car. Getting out she headed to the shop's opening. Her brothers and Eliot were all around the minivan trying to work their magic. "Need me to make a duct tape run?" she announced.

"Hey Lue," Clay greeted while still turning the wrench on something underneath the hood. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I came to talk to Eliot. Which I'd like to get started because my bedtime is coming soon."

Eliot rolled out from under the van, tank top and jeans grease stained. "Hey Lue. Give me a minute to clean up, ok?"

"Sure."

"Luella," Eliot began, cleaned up and sitting on the porch steps of the trailer. "Remember the day I came home?"

"Yeah. Feels like a lifetime ago instead of a few months. I guess you could say you really rocked my world," Luella chuckled hesitantly. She sat perched on the steps above him and nervously wrung her hands.

"Huh, not the first time," he chuckled as he sipped his beer.

"Don't get a big ego about it."

He peeled the label off the bottle slowly, "Remember what I asked you that day?"

"It's getting late Eliot, can you please get to the point?"

Turning to face her he tried to get the words he wanted to say right. "I want to get a DNA test done, for Johnny and me."

"Eliot," she stood up, not wanting to deal with this. "I already told you, Johnny's not yours. He's Damien's. Believe me I'd love it if he were, life...." She paused as a brief idea of how things would've been if only. "Could have been so different but..."

This time Eliot stood up, "Lu, I've been watching him and he reminds me of...well, me."

Luella laid a hand on his cheek, "You're grasping at straws."

Eliot leaned into her touch and closed his eyes for a moment. Something hit him and his eyes snapped open. "LuLu, please, if for no other reason than to ease my mind?"

With a huff she removed her hand and balled it into a fist on her hip. "Fine. I consent."

Eliot smiled a little, a small victory in an otherwise losing battle. "Will you leave Damien and be with me if the test should say I'm Johnny's father?"

She gaped at the request, "You of all people know that it wouldn't be that easy given the circumstances."

"It could be. He's only marrying you to keep you silent. If Johnny's mine then we could turn the tables on him, and his family, in our favor."

"Eliot, stop please," Luella held up her hands as she backed away from him. "You can do the test for your own satisfaction but I know the truth. Regardless of what it says I'm marrying Damien. Now, please before you ruin our fragile friendship just stop your hypothesizing and let it go. OK?"

"Sounds fine."

"Is that all you needed to ask me?"  


"I'd love to have one more night with you," he murmured, returning to his seat on the steps.

"What?"

"No, that's all. It's past your bedtime LuLu."

She stepped down in front of him then leaned in, "I will always love you Eliot Short."

He looked up at her, hopeful.

"Like a brother," she finished, trying not to cry as she watched his eyes turn dark and lose some of their hope. "I'm marrying Damien soon and though our union lacks love and most likely commitment on his part I will be faithful to him. I will show and prove to Damien and Johnny how a mother, a person, is supposed to love their partners."

"Luella, you shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself like this."

"It's what's best El'-"

"Quit playing the martyr Lu! Things can change for the better if you would just let them. " He reached up to cup her face. "Don't marry him, please, I'm begging you. I love you and care about you. You, me, and Johnny can run away for a while then come back to live our lives. I can love you two better."  


"I know you could but no," Luella replied, shaking her head. Quietly she slipped from his hands to walk back to her car. Not even bothering to say goodbye to her brothers she got in and left. Before turning onto the main road the dam broke and her body convulsed as she sobbed. For a moment she wanted to runaway from all of this with her son and her man. But he wasn't hers, never will be so long as she was Mrs. Damien Heinz. Maybe a new deal could have been made between her and Damien but it was too late now. In less than two weeks she'd be his to do with at will. What if though by some miracle Johnny was Eliot's? What would Damien and his family do to her as punishment? Because they'd surely see it as a deceitful lie or manipulation on her part. She had nothing to worry about though because Damien was her son's biological father. Right?

"Hey," Eliot spoke into the headset in his room. "No. Nothing's changed. Proceed with caution for plan A. All systems are a go. Over and out."

"What kind of video game you reckon he's playing in there?" Luke asked as they sat in the living room having one last beer before bed.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that's no game he's playing."

"What do you think he's doing?"  


"I _think_ that so long as it don't hurt me and mine then it's none of my business. Night little brother."

"You never did get Mama's sense of curiosity."

"Nope. I got Dad's ability to not care unless needed. I'll leave the nosey part up to you."

Luke gave a chuckle before heading to his room, "Night brother."

Clay closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. His mind raced at the possibilities of who Eliot had been talking to and what he was really doing behind closed doors. What had really happened to his good friend since the day he left Dixie? As he lukewarm water pounded his tired achy muscles he tried not to let it worry him but he couldn't help but be weary of the whole situation.

  
"Shanola, am I doing the right thing?" Luella asked, holding her bouquet of paper bows at the impromptu bridal shower they threw together at the park. "This doesn't look right."

"It don't matter," Shanola replied, gathering up the trash. "You'll just throw it away later anyhow. Now tell me what Eliot said."

A deep sigh before a deep breath was taken, "He wants a paternity test done with Johnny. We go after I get off work tomorrow to have it done."

"Why? Johnny isn't his, is he?"

"No and I've told him so, many times."

"So why do this?"

"Peace of mind since he thinks Johnny acts like him."

"What if the test say Eliot's his dad?"

Giving up on her bow bouquet and helping her friend instead Luella gathered up the discarded plates and cups. "It wouldn't matter Shanola. I'm marrying Damien in days, there's no way I can just dump everything."

"Why not?"

"We're two different people now. I know I'm not the same person I was back then. And I know Eliot isn't the same after being in the military and going missing while serving, it's just not possible."

"But it could be, with a little time. You know, the two of you could get to see the new and evolved person that stands here now. Just give it a shot. Oh and for the record I don't think you've changed _that_ much."  


"No. I won't do it. I'm not giving up a future that has certainty regardless of how lousy it is over a maybe. I love Eliot, always have and always will but...we're not children anymore. Maybe if he had stayed but he left. I have Johnny to think of with what's best for him in the future. With Damien's contacts and money Johnny can have easier access to be something better than what this little town has to offer."

Shanola dropped the trash bag with a huff then placed fists on both hips. "Luella Kate Crawford, I've had it up to my eyeballs with you. Stop playing the martyr. Stop acting like you can't be more than a waitress at a diner. Stop keeping yourself from doing and having the things that make you happy. Just stop!"

"I'm not. I'm-"

Shanola held up a finger and shook her head. "No. I'm not done. I'm done with this woe-is-me crap. I'm sorry that your folks died and it's left it's mark on you, that you should really see a professional about because you're long overdo. I'm happy you and your brothers were able to stay together to be raised by family who love the three of you as their own. You know the three of you could have easily been split up to be raised in foster care or an orphanage only to be dumped on your ass when you came of age. For a little while your aunt had to be your mom until she passed then I think every woman in this town tried to be that female role model for you, your brothers, and John. Then along came Eliot and anyone could see the instant connection the two of you shared but y'all were too young, stupid, or shy to do anything about it until it was too late. And what Damien did, has done, to you is unforgivable in my eyes. Hell, it's that way to anyone who has a clue as to what he's done to you. Instead of fighting to bring justice for yourself you just go along and take it. I know you're worried about what may happen to Johnny if you were to speak up and fight back but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you do. Ever think of that? I know they're rich and powerful but still try. Now Eliot's back and he's in love with you more now than ever. I don't think he'd care what the paternity test said, he'd love Johnny like his own. Just make time to get to know one another again."

"But-"

"I'm not done." Luella shut her lips tightly into a scowl allowing Shanola to continue her tirade. "Lastly, no one told you, you had to sling hash at the diner for the rest of your life. You can go back to school, get a better job, anything. Don't play the uncle John card because he'd gladly keep watch on Johnny while you better yourself. If he can't then you have an _entire_ town that's willing to help. This doesn't have to stop you from living your life to its fullest potential. Stop saying 'you can't' and show the world, especially Damien, that you can."

"May I speak now?" Luella asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Fuck you!" Luella spat out then turned on her heels to walk away, making a beeline for her car.

"Oh hell naw!" Shanola cursed. Boiling anger shoving aside the shock of her words. Taking off at a full run she tackled an unknowing Luella to the ground. "The fuck you doing telling me to fuck off bitch?!" She straddled a flailing Luella at the waist, reaching out to catch her wrists before she dealt any real damage.

"Get off of me!" Luella exclaimed.

"No! You don't tell me to fuck off just because I slapped you upside the head with the truth. Be the woman who was brought up with the good sense to know I'm right and you need to change for the better! For you! For Johnny! Stand up for yourself and fight dammit! Stop lying there and taking it! You were raised better than this!"

Luella stilled suddenly. "Get off me Shanola. Now."

Backing off, she did as she was told. Dusting the grass and dirt off her dress she glared at her friend warily. She resisted the urge to hold out a hand in order to help the other up. She had let loose years of pent up aggravation as she watched her best friend suffer when she didn't have to. She was patient and understanding when Luella distanced herself as Megan entered the picture. They had both went through some sort of trauma and they were single mothers. Those were thing she knew nothing about so she had hoped the both of them would help the other heal and move forward. Only Megan had managed to do both. It hurt to see Luella, her best friend, who had dreams and goals, give all that up because one night of vulnerability at the hands of a heartless jackass. She had given up everything for him at his say so. The light in her eyes faded a little and she noticed her smile never quite lit up anymore. Shanola had, had enough, the time had passed and changes needed to be made in her opinion.

Luella glared at her friend even though inside she knew Shanola was right. Luella was too afraid of the consequences her actions may bring if she dare go against Damien and his family. She couldn't risk losing Johnny. She refused to have Damien raise him and ruin him at the same time. "I'm marrying Damien and that's final. Once I'm officially his wife then I'll make changes. If all goes as he says I'll also be divorced in short order _then_ maybe I'll see about Eliot and I _if_ he hasn't finally moved on. I know what I'm doing even if _I'm_ the only one who knows it. I'm sorry Shanola but this is how it has to be. Ok? Just trust me." 

Shanola folded her arms over her chest. "I'll believe it when, or if rather, I see it. Until then I don't want to hear you moaning and groaning about things you can't change when you know durn good and well that you _can_."

"Fine, that will have to do," Luella nodded. She held out her arms wide. "Still love me?"

She smirked, "Yeah for some stupid reason." She walked into the hug feeling a little bit better now that she had got the words off her chest. "I love you Lu."

"Love you too Shan."

  
"Mom, will this hurt?" Johnny asked in a small voice. His big doe eyes looked up to Luella with fear in them.

Eliot replied before she could answer, "No kiddo. Not a bit. It'll be over before you know it and you'll be back home to help Uncle John with the back forty."

Johnny wasn't sure what to make of the man's words or if he could even trust him. He looked up at his mother again for any sign that he was telling the truth. With her nod of agreement he sighed in relief, that's good because he hated needles, oh and getting that stick shoved down his throat when he went to the doctor for a sore throat. Johnny held his mom's hand tighter and scooted into her side a little more. He had been told they were going to give him a little test to do and they'd go home. Even though his mother had tried to tell him it was no big deal and they'd get ice cream on the way home Johnny still worried but tried to be a brave for his mom.

Once they had called the three of them back to a private room the procedure went pretty quick. The staff explained how the testing was performed and when the time frame would be to expect the results. After, Johnny held his mother to the promise of ice cream for being such a trooper today. They made a day of it. The three of them went to the park across the street of the ice cream parlor where Luella and Eliot watched Johnny devour his cone before darting to the playground equipment. The two sat in silence only speaking to Johnny when he appeared to acting a little too reckless for their tastes.

"Thank you," Eliot spoke quietly.

"That's the umpteenth time you've done that, now stop," she replied never taking her eye off her son.

"But you didn't have to-"

"You wouldn't quit bugging me if I didn't. I did it for my sanity," a little laughter in her words.

"Do you hate me for it?"

She looked at him then, "No. I don't think I could ever truly hate you Eliot. Dislike you, maybe sometimes but hate? Never. If this settles your mind then fine. Ok?"

"Okay," he looked up at the boy he already loved like a son, regardless if he was his or not. "I think I'll join him."

Luella rolled her eyes and said, "Great, now I have two children to watch. You get hurt I'm patching you up with super glue and duct tape. Ya hear me?"

"Yeah yeah," he waved away as he jumped to pull himself up on the monkey bars. The fabric of his shirt being taut against the rippling muscles of of his body. She knew what those muscles, fingers, and body could do to her. As she looked around she noticed the other women wishing they knew, oh and a couple of men too. Luella smirked in quiet triumph as she continued to look on. Years of hard work and training against a natural tan made him the envy of any man and the filthy fantasy of many a female. A familiar sensation began to stir deep inside her as her memory began to recall the last time they had been together. Feeling a blush climb up from her neck to her cheeks she forced herself to shake the thought away. Getting up she made her way to them and joined in the fun. Using the slides and swings the thought of them being a real family hit her, this could be her life if she really wanted it. Then Damien's words came to the front of her happy dream. She and Johnny were his and not even an act of God would, could, change that. If she had given up her son to Damien to raise and walk away she could of had Eliot when he came back home. Instead she owned up to the part she played in Johnny's conception and couldn't let her baby boy be brought up in this world by Damien and his family. To be corrupted by greed, power, and wealth. Maybe one day she could have her happily ever after but for now she could live in this moment. Just a little.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eliot asked, his voice low for her ears only.

Luella snapped out of her daydream. Putting on her bright smile she replied, "Oh nothing, just going over my to do list when I get home. That's all."

"Are you saying you're ready to go?" his voice barely holding the disappointment back.

"No. Not yet. Just a little bit longer."

  
That evening Eliot carried a sleepy Johnny up the stairs of the front porch and laid him down on the little bed in his room. Gently but swiftly he removed his socks and shoes as not to wake him. Moving up to the boys head he placed a gentle kiss to his temple before quietly slipping out of his room, closing his door just enough that a sliver of light filtered in. Eliot wandered into the living room only to find it empty. He stepped onto the back porch to see Luella gently moving the metal glider swing back and forth. Her eyes half closed as she looked out into the last rays of the setting sun. She looked beautiful and at peace for once. He felt his heart constrict within the confines of his rib cage. This was the woman he loved, had all his life, and would probably do so till his dying day. This was the mother of his child and no test, if it turned out he'd been wrong, could tell him otherwise. He was grateful that she let him have today, to at least pretend to be a family, to ignore the harsh reality of it all. Luella wouldn't come to him so long as Damien was still a deciding key player. A player he could easily have removed but that wasn't how things were made to be played out right now. She would selflessly want him to try and move on from her, she wouldn't string him along for her own desires. Just like it wouldn't be fair for him to seek out a willing body that he could never give more than one night to at a time if for no other reason than to take a little of the edge off. Even for just a little moment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she broke through his heart breaking mental ramblings, patting a hand on the seat beside her.  


Eliot sat down, easily falling into the rocking rhythm of the glider. He draped an arm on the back of the swing, his hand lightly brushing her shoulder. It felt right, he knew it would. "Today was a good day. Johnny should sleep in all morning."

"Yeah, it was. Thanks."

"Felt like we were a real family."

"For a moment."

"For a moment."

"Eliot," Luella began. "I love you. I always have and I always will, don't _ever_ doubt that. Just know that regardless of what the DNA test says I'm still going through with marrying Damien. I have thought about the what ifs long and hard but the outcome is still the same. I'm doing what's best for Johnny in the long run. Please believe me when I say that. Maybe...just maybe I'll be free again to live life without wondering if this decision or that choice will settle with Damien and his family. And just maybe we can have our time together."

Eliot looked deep in her eyes, taking notice of the shimmer of tears threatening to spill over. "I'll wait for you Luella-"

"No Eliot. Please don't. Live your life, find someone who can take care of you. You can't waste time on a maybe."

"For you I will."

"No. It's not worth it. I want you to be happy and that would make me happy."

Eliot pulled her into his side then lifted a finger up to her chin so she could look at him. "We could still be together while he's not around. I don't think anyone would blame us or judge us."

"No," she pulled away. "I won't do that. I won't show Johnny the games adults play with their cheating and lying. I refuse to be one of those people."

"Technically you already are. Remember that night, not too long after I came home?"

"Damien and I weren't engaged then."

"Luella, just give me something here-"

"Like what?"  


Before Eliot could answer his phone rang. Noticing the number he brushed his lips over hers as he got up. "Gotta go." Without waiting for a reply he hurried to his truck and made a hasty retreat down the driveway. "Yessir," he answered when he was almost home. "No sir. Nothing has changed but everything is in place. Proceed at will. Yessir. Thank you sir." He ended the call as he pulled up beside the garage. Laying his head on the steering wheel he waited out the emotions that threatened. He had tried time and again now all he could do is sit and watch. Maybe when the dust settled he could pick up the pieces, if he could. Grudgingly he exited the vehicle and slowly made his way to his room, thankful that the Crawford brothers weren't there at the moment.

  
"Mr. Heinz?" a feminine voice called from the other side of the heavy wooden door. Without waiting a long tall slender hourglass figure slipped into the office. Her skin the color of dark chocolate, her hair kept in a close cut afro, eyes so dark brown they melted into her pupils. She wore a long dress that flowed down the length of her legs to the floor and wrapped around her thin waist with a slit that peaked at her hip bone. With a plunging neckline it was bordering on inappropriate for the workplace but she carried herself so that in the clinging mauve fabric it looked meek, accenting her every feature.

If this doesn't win him over she didn't know what would, the intruder thought to herself.

"Ms. Lupita-" Damien began until he looked at her. He knew exactly what this visit meant but the game may be worth the ride. "Well good afternoon. How may I help you?"

Gracefully Lupita placed a hip on the sturdy desk, letting the slit in her dress fall open revealing the creamy skin of her toned legs. "Actually, I thought I could help you Mr.Heinz." She learned fast when she began this ever growing game of cat and mouse, with years of mutual attraction that led to casual sex off and on throughout her employment under him. With his pending nuptials, which shocked all his little office 'treats', it was her turn to try and make him change his mind. Since his engagement announcement he had taken a vow of abstinence. No one anticipated this reaction so it was up to the women in the typing pool to try and break that vow, a bet was made, and after sharing stories they admitted to themselves they missed those legendary hands. And that mouth. Lupita shivered at the thought.

"How so?" he replied, sitting back in his office chair, fingers steepled together, as his gaze roamed intently over the statuesque figure perched before him. His appreciation at the effort began to show.  


She leaned forward and letting her bosom show, to run her fingers down his chest. "I know you're getting married but how about one last ride before the lucky girl makes an honest man out of you? No one needs to know. You know I wouldn't tell a soul." She lowered her eye lids to sleepy little slits and her voice turned husky as she slid her bottom to sit in the middle of his desk. Carefully placing the spiked stiletto on his chair Lupita pulled him closer as her thighs opened side causing her dress to fall away except at the tie at her waist.

"Lupita," he began, breathing heavy. He knew what kind of heaven waited for him between those strong yet supple thighs.

Her hand slid a finger under the material at the neckline and slowly dragged it farther down, exposing one perky breast. "For old times sake?"

"I shouldn't," Damien kicked himself mentally for not being able to contain himself but he and Lupita had been with each other more than he had any other woman. In another lifetime she could be his equal. There wasn't too much they didn't know about each other's body.

Lupita pulled the tie at her waist. The fabric fell away revealing matching lacey bra and thong in a dark mauve. "But you can. Touch me Damien."

"Lupita," he growled, losing control. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her to him. Quickly he pulled her down for a crushing kiss. His other hand kneaded at the flesh of her backside and thigh.

"I want you," she breathed, yanking the buttons of his shirt away.

He buried his face in her chest then breathed her scent in deeply. She smelled of coconut and something tropical. Lightly biting at the hard nipple straining at the fabric he thought he could smell peaches. Then his brain snapped out of its fog, pushing away nearly causing her to fall off her perch. "No. I can't do this."

"But...why?" Lupita asked, almost hurt by the rejection. Standing, she fixed her dress and covered her body.

"Luella-" was all Damien could manage.

She rolled her eyes as she made her way for the door. "That country bumpkin?" Pausing she leveled a glare in his direction. "If you ever get over this childish infatuation let me know. You know I'll give you what you want, willingly." With that she left with her head held high though she'd have to lower herself to calling an old friend to scratch this itch she created. It wouldn't be as good as Damien but he could take the edge off.

Damien ran his hands through his hair in frustration, resisting the urge to run after her. He had made this vow to himself for Luella's sake, to prove to them both he could. And damn if every woman he knew somehow found out about it and tried to break him. No one had been successful. Not even the woman from the bachelor party. Lupita was not just any woman though she had come the closest. If he hadn't been going through this scandal pushing him to marry Luella he'd consider asking her out on a proper date. But...that simply wasn't the case. Maybe after all was done and he was out of the woods he and Luella could end their fake marriage. She didn't love him anyhow despite his best efforts.

A phone call on his office phone brought him out of his ponderings, "Hello?"

"Mr. Heinz, it's Gabrielle, I have some unfortunate news regarding your case. I'm on my way to meet you at your office right now."

Damien's lingering feelings of lust vanished as he listened. "How so?"

"I'll give you the details when I'm there but the short version is there is a substantial amount of irrefutable evidence to the charges pending against you."

"I'll free up my schedule for the day and be awaiting your arrival."  


Gabrielle unloaded her files on Damien's desk out of a sleek attache case. "These were just brought to my attention." Gabrielle, long time family friend and currently on retainer, look solemnly down at Damien. Standing at five foot seven her hourglass figure was covered up in the typical lawyer attire of a clean cut blazer, button up top, and pencil skirt that stopped below her knees. Her face was angelic, framed by long wavy hair. She was simply beautiful and her smile could light up the room. Today, however, frown lines were present in her dark skin. "These are financial transactions authorized and performed by you with a third party. A third party shell company whose bank just happens to be in the Caymans which is so cliche Damien. There are receipts showing, supposedly, of under the table backroom dealings. Also, a ledger of sorts full of meetings and money handled. This points to you. You could be doing time in jail for fraud, embezzlement, and extortion...for starters."

Damien looked at the documents before him. "I didn't do this Gabby. Unlike _some_ people I try to run an honest company. Someone's trying to frame me."

"Any idea who?"

"Try my father for starters," Damien grimaced. "He resents me for not following in his footsteps."

"Already on it."

"You said for starters? Is there more?"

Gabrielle sat down in the chair across from him and twirled the simple gold band on her finger. "Yes. Women have come forward...they say you harassed them. Coerced them into having sexual relations with you. That you beat and raped them into submission." She spoke quietly, refusing to look up at him.

"Gabby, I-"

"Damien, don't say anything. We both know how you can be when you want something, or someone, bad enough." Her eyes flickered up to his before looking back down again.

"Gabby, those have to be old claims. I'm not like that anymore. Not since-"  


"Luella. Are you still planning on marrying her?" 

"Yes. Soon." 

"Good. She could have the most damning testimony of all." She leaned forward. "If someone's out to get you. You could be going away for a while with all this evidence."

"You've been at this for months and hardly anything was there, I could have got off the allegations. So why now? Why before I get married?"

"Could it be Luella?"

Damien thought about if before answering, "No. If she wanted to ruin me I think she would have done so by now. But..." An idea occurred to him. "I know of someone who wants me out of the picture even more than my dad."

"Who?"

"Eliot Short."

"Who's he?"

"An old flame of Luella's who just got home from his stint in the military. I think he was a POW and presumed dead. But he could've been recruited to some off the book black ops branch. We need to do a thorough check on him. Who know what kind of connections he's made."

Gabrielle took out a notepad. "So your father and Eliot-?"

"Short."

"Any others?"

"Just work on them two for now and I'll look into any other potential threats."

She gathered her things and stood to leave. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks Gabby," Damien stood up too, extending his hand. "Did you RSVP for the wedding?"

She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "No. Good thing too since I'll be working over time."

"Take a break for a bit and join in the festivities of the reception at least."

"We'll see. Bye now and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well my darlings this is the end...of volume 1. Keep on the lookout for volume 2 somewhere in the future.

Luella awoke the morning of her wedding feeling like Snow White as she heard the birds outside her window chirping out nature's song. The day had finally come, a day she had dreaded while at the same time looked forward to. She wished the man waiting at the end of the aisle were Eliot but...she shook herself out of the self pitying moment trying to ruin her mood. Pushing the covers away she rose from the bed to look out the window, smiling at the sky slowly coming to life as the rising sun turned the clouds shades of pink, purple, and orange.

"By the time the sun sets I'll be Mrs. Luella Heinz," she spoke to her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair and resisted the urge to pull it back into a ponytail. She opted for an old bandana to keep the hair out of her face as she went about her morning routine before she had to load up and go to the venue to get ready. "Heinz? Really? People are gonna ask if I'm part of the condiment family. Guess it's better to be a condiment than a condom." Luella giggled to herself while changing out of her night clothes. "Condom, the one thing that could have prevented all of this from happening." She paused to look at the picture of Johnny sitting on her dresser. It was taken moments after his birth. "No. I don't regret having you baby. I just regret everything that happened involving your conception. Including the part I played in it. Mommy loves you sweet boy." Pressing two of her fingers to her lips Luella laid them both to her picture frame. Checking the time she turned to leave the room and go downstairs to start making breakfast for her men folk.

  
The loud buzzing beeping racket of an alarm blared throughout the apartment until a hand slapping it hard quieted its incessant duty. An animalistic like groan came from under the bed cover of the California king size bed decked out in sleek inky black and tiny silver pinstripe sheets.   


Slowly a hand slid up and over the materials to reveal a disheveled head of deep brown hair. The figure yawned in a bellowing tone. Damien cracked the lid of one eye to check his surroundings, yes, he was still in his apartment. Last night had more than one moment where things were threatening to get out of hand. Some of the guys he had known all his life because their families traveled in the same financially aristocratic social circles had showed up to 'kidnap' him for one last hurrah. Patrons of one of the more exclusive night clubs that catered to a specific type of people, the alcohol flowed in copious amounts. Exorbitant tabs were started, luxurious delicacies were consumed, and then the cherry on top (literally) of the cake were the women. Not the average Joe, run of the mill in every strip joint or found on any street corner; no these were high class escorts with a fine taste for life. Damien couldn't be sure but it was possible he had broken his vow of celibacy to Luella.  
He sat over the edge of the bed, head in hand, and waited for the world to calm the fuck down before beginning his roaring hangover cure. He had to snap out of it soon, in a few hours he'd be a taken man. At least on paper. Luella would need to sit down with him at some point and talk about how this marriage was going to be in detail. Now, however, he had time to get himself in some sort of decent shape. Shaking the ibuprofen in his hand she swallowed it down with water straight from the tap, step one done. Taking in his harried appearance along with his tall lanky frame he decided a workout would be good before a shower but after he got some simple food in his stomach. And coffee, he needed some damn coffee. Stumbling out of the bathroom he shuffled into the kitchen in nothing but his boxer briefs, scratching the sprinkle of hair on his chest.

"Good morning dear," Alice greeted Luella as they entered the church.

"Morning Alice," she replied before checking her watch. "Well, what's left of it."

Alice greeted the entourage as they made their way up the church steps. Megan and Alyria had rode with Luella while John and her brothers took another car that had Johnny with them. Eliot would bring Jesse with him later along with Megan's parents. They took in the picturesque church that seemed to be made for occasions such as these. The ladies were steered to the back of the building where a small team of makeup and hair stylists awaited them.

Evelyn was sitting in the corner of the room as another person painted her nails. "Hey ladies! Can you believe it? Your wedding is finally here. How are you feeling Luella?" 

Luella sat in one of the chairs with a salon desk in front of it and stared at her reflection framed by the bright lights, she forced a smile. "Nervous. Very nervous. I can't believe this day is finally here."  


A photographer entered the room to take pictures as each of them got ready as was the new trend of late. Luella watched as she took pictures of her wedding dress hanging up in the window, adding her shoes, and veil in more pictures. Her initial engagement ring was used along with the other jewelry she had chosen for today; the necklace her parents gave her on the last birthday she got to spend with them a simple small diamond on a delicate gold chain, matching stud earrings Damien had given to her for an engagement present, a fragile gold bracelet with Johnny's initials on it as charms that John and her brothers had chipped in on, and a ring with an off white silhouette on the cameo while the background was a dusty pink embraced in weathered gold that belonged to her Aunt Elly. She had her old and borrowed, she just needed new and blue.

"Here," Megan came up to her holding a small box. "My family and I saw this and had to get it for you, for today."  


Curious, Luella opened the box then gasped in surprise. Inside was a cameo brooch. Intricately carved was a single ivory dove while a flock of doves were carved in the distance in the pale mint blue background encased in old gold. "Oh Megan, it's lovely!" She reached out to give her a hug but was thwarted.

"You'll ruin your makeup and my hair if you do that," Megan explained. "Now you have something new-"

"And something blue. I think I may cry."

"None of that, you'll ruin your picture perfect ready makeup," Megan scolded as she fastened the broach to the material just above the dress' bodice.  


After a couple of hours all the women in the wedding party and Alice were ready to go. More pictures were taken of them in various groups and poses. Megan and Evelyn looked fresh in their rose gold bohemian style dresses while Alyria looked adorable in her pale champagne A-line dress. Alice opted for a beige floor length gown bedazzled with subtle gold sparkles. Everyone was ready for the ceremony to begin.

"Dad, do I have to wear this? It's hot and itchy," Johnny complained.

Damien knelt down in front of his son to straighten out the bow tie. "I'm afraid so kiddo. Your grandmother would have a cow if you didn't."

Damien looked around at the men in the room; John in his best Sunday clothes with a pale sage green shirt under his coat, Clay and Luke giving each other a final once over to make sure they had everything in place, and Johnny who kept tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. His dad was out greeting the guests who had begun to arrive and he could only assume his mother was doing the same or bossing the worker bees around to make sure the ceremony looked picture perfect and went off without a hitch. He felt sorry for those unfortunate souls having to work behind the scenes today.

A photographer came in to snap pictures of the five of them. Another from the florist came to pen on the boutonnieres which consisted of Dusty Miller, rose gold Sweet Pea, and dyed pale blue and off white rosebuds. They took a picture of Damien in the middle with Johnny in front, John on his right with Clay and Luke standing to his left. It felt weird not having his father in the room with him for the pictures, to help him get ready, or maybe say some words of encouragement and wisdom. Then again it was his dad so he'd say Damien didn't do this or that right, find any reason to scold him, anything to make him feel less than adequate.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his musings. "Hey, what's on your mind?" John asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. What's up?"

Damien shook his head in an attempt to shake off his mood. "Don't worry about it but thanks for pretending to care, for Johnny's sake."

John turned to Damien in order to stand face to face. "I'm not pretending. You've proven yourself in the last few months in my eyes. I'll be honest though, I still haven't forgiven you entirely for what you did to Luella and I don't know how you live your life when you're not there at the house but actions speak louder than words. You keep your head down, nose clean, and show the folks you care about how you feel then you'll do fine."

"Thank you John," Damien replied gruffly. "I've come to realize I've racked up a lot of regrets. I'm so sorry about what I've done to Luella and I've been trying to be a better person for her and Johnny, I don't know if she sees that though. Even though I'm the most hated person in Dixie it's a place I've come to think of as home. I can be myself there, where here you have to be guarded and wear a mask around even those you call friend. I don't have to do that around there but I do have to work to be a better man if not for Luella then at least for Johnny."  


"You're doing just fine son."

The endearment caused Damien to have a lump in his throat as he managed to smile and nod in thanks.

"Save the waterworks," Luke interrupted. "Or you get to work the fenceline by yourself next time."

That caused Damien to chuckle.

Clay came up to stand next to him, "You ain't so bad to be around once you shuck the pretentious douchebag off you."

"Clay, we're in a church. You ain't so big that I won't wash your mouth out with soap boy," John reprimanded.

"Is it bad that I think you more as a father figure than my actual father?" Damien muttered.

A frown creased John's tan features. "I'm both happy yet sad because that's not how it should be. In time I'll probably lump you in with these knuckleheads unfortunately for you."

"I'd like that. I'm getting an idea of how brotherhood goes a little more every time I come down to Dixie. And aside from scaring me to death while snipe hunting I like it thus far."  


Luke and Clay looked at each other, their grins turning mischievous. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

  
"I told you to take care of this and you failed! This is the thanks I get after saving you?"

"Sir, I tried-" Eliot started.

"Not hard enough. Things should not have progressed this far or at all."

"I could have taken care of it, my way, but you said no."

"It needed to be handled carefully, to look believable. Not everything should be dealt with using brute force."

"If I had, had more time it could've been stopped."

"I was told you were the best. No. Even if your supposed intricate plan does fall into place it's too late, the terms of our agreement are null and void."

"Why?!"

"Lack of completion of the mission within the time frame given."

"I still have time. It's not official yet."

"Hoping for a Hail Mary soldier?"

"I'm just trying to fulfill my end of the agreement by any means necessary, within certain parameters of course."

"Fine. Now make yourself scarce until I contact you again."

"Yessir," Eliot did an about face then walked away, grabbing his phone out of his jacket pocket to fervently punch in a number as he headed outside for some privacy. He was a man of his word with an almost spotless record. He wasn't about to let it be tarnished. Not if he could help it.

John's jaw dropped as he saw his niece exit the room they got ready in. He'd never seen her look more beautiful and once again he wished his Elly were here, his sister, and brother-in-law. "Lu, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks. I'm shaking I'm so nervous."

"Just take a deep breath with one step at a time."

"I know. You ready for this?"  


"Not really," John replied before his tone turned serious. "I'm going to ask you what your grandfather asked your mom and your aunt Elly's father told her before they walked down the aisle. Are you sure you want to do this? We can turn around, get in your car, grab Johnny of course, and drive away. Consequences be damned, sorry Lord." He turned his gaze upwards before returning his attention back to her.

For a split second Luella almost took him up on his offer. Then she came to her senses and looked at her reason for being here. Johnny had run up to her saying how pretty he thought she looked. He looked so handsome in his suit. More pictures had been taken of the sweet moment. "I'm sure Uncle John. This is for the best. Besides, he's not so bad anymore."

The wedding planner hired by Alice got everyone in their places. Damien and the groomsmen had already made their way to the altar. When the music started the doors separating the foyer from the church's sanctuary opened with Luella and John standing out of sight. Evelyn began the procession, stepping in time to the music, carrying her bouquet of daisies, sunflowers, baby blue roses, and mauve sweet peas. Then it was Megan's turn, whose emotions were running high and had already needed her makeup touched up. Next Johnny, holding the little pillow that held the fake rings, walked down the aisle, his nervousness showing at all the people but kept his eyes on his family at the altar. Once he reached the end he relaxed standing next to and between his father and uncle Clay who couldn't keep his eyes off aunt Meg. He saw everyone turn their heads to watch his best friend, Alyria, walk towards him Alyria tried her best to evenly toss the fake flower petals down the aisle as she concentrated on keeping in time with the music. She ran out and looked at Johnny who just shrugged. Shrugging too she went to go stand next to her mother who smiled and pat her shoulder before looking at the crowd. Disappointed at what she saw she returned her gaze to Clay who made her smile again.

"Show time," Luella breathed as she and John got into position behind the closed doors. "Ready?"

"Not even close," John spoke out the side of his mouth. The music got louder then the doors opened and he smiled his best smile. That's when the tears fell, not believing this moment had finally come. He held onto the hand tucked in the bend of his elbow a little tighter and told himself to keep walking.

When the doors opened again revealing Luella and John, Damien felt like someone had knocked the breath out of his lungs. He hadn't known what to expect but no amount of preparation could have braced him for the feeling that swarmed around his head and his heart.  


As John and Luella reached the end the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?"

John quietly cleared his throat before replying, "I do." His voice broke as he placed her hand in Damien's before taking his seat, whipping out a handkerchief to wipe his face.

"You look...amazing," Damien whispered.

Luella blushed, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

The preacher looked at the both of them then coughed. When he had their attention he began, "Damien and Luella- Today you enter as individuals but you will leave here as husband and wife, expanding your family ties and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day- eager to be a part of the story not yet told."

"Hey," Eliot greeted heatedly. "I see you finally found your phone." The person on the other end of the phone call grumbled.

"Damien and Luella, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty, and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, and not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun of your lives, remembering that, just because you lose sight of it for a moment, that does not mean the sun has gone away, forever. If each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together and compassion for the needs of the other, your life together will be marked by abundance and delight."

"I paid for a rush job on the results, that I've yet to get by the way," Eliot grumbled. "No. Times up. I need them _now_." He listened to the voice on the line. "No. I can't wait any longer. I need to know the answer ASAP! Well I guess you better pull a miracle out of your ass then...Fine, you have two minutes to call me back with the answer." Eliot hung up and paced over by the playground equipment.

"Now Damien, please repeat after me," the preacher directed.

"I Damien, take you, Luella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do I part," Damien smiled as he recited the vows perfectly.

"Luella, repeat after me," the preacher turned to her.

She took a deep breath before waiting her time to speak. "I, Luella, take you Damien, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part."

"Now for the giving on the rings," the preacher began. He waited for Megan and Clay to hand the rings to the waiting party. Once each ring was poised on the other's finger they turned and waited for him to continue. "You have for each other special rings, symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you husband and wife."

"You sure?" Eliot asked, not allowing himself to feel yet. "Beyond a doubt?" Hanging up he ran to the doors in front of the church and pulled. They wouldn't budge. He tried again, nothing. Quickly he ran around the building searching for another way in short of using brute force. Time to start the clock on that Hail Mary.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the state of Tennessee, I here by pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Uncertain of what to really do Damien leaned forward hesitantly to lay his lips on hers. Feeling sure the moment had been caught by the photographer he pulled away and smiled a little half smile. They turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Damien and Luella Heinz."

The crowd stood to applaud as the wedding party proceeded to go back down the aisle and off to a little room to sign the marriage certificate. The preacher informed that after more pictures were taken that the wedding party would be traveling to the reception venue to celebrate and participate in the festivities with all being welcome to come.

Eliot finally made his way back through the church. He heard the music then he'd picked up the pace. But he was too late, he watched the love of his life kiss an animal before leaving the sanctuary. His heart plummeted. "No," he breathed. The air in the hallway became suffocating, he made his way to the front of the building, staggering slightly as he did so.

Megan found him as he was about to exit through the front doors. "Eliot? Where were you during the ceremony?"

He couldn't think straight, "Um, outside."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...no. Look, I need to get some air. You have a ride to the reception right?"

"Yes, with Jesse," she replied, still concerned.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." He opened the doors to the bright light of day.

"Eliot."

The voice caught him off guard as he reached the bottom of the steps. Turning he inwardly groaned, "Sir-"

The man held up a hand to stop him, "I take it that Hail Mary didn't quite work out for you."

"Someone locked the doors."

"Excuses. You failed."

Eliot hung his head in defeat then looked back up, "One last request?"

"Maybe, name it."

"Let me have tonight?"

"Fine but you meet me at the rendezvous point at first light. Then you'll get your next orders. All right soldier?"  


"Yessir. Thank you sir," Eliot breathed before continuing his trek to the edge of the parking lot where his truck waited. He would stop at a watering hole on the way to the reception to tie up his loose ends. Unfortunately he had to prepare for his future he wasn't looking forward to. This isn't what he had been hoping for, something that had been his life's story since the day he'd left Dixie. Old wounds and older memories were threatening to unleash themselves on Eliot's psyche. He tried turning his mind to Luella, their past, before daydreaming what their life could've been together. In reality, Eliot wasn't sure what his future held for him now, he'd find out tomorrow. Having a pretty good idea it was pretty bad.

  
Damien and Luella were fairly quiet on the ride to the reception. The reality of what they had just done still settling on them. More pictures were taken after the ceremony, more were to come later. Damien maneuvered the Maserati around the curves and hills. His hand inched over to hers that lay on the center console and he exhaled when she laced her fingers in his. Smiling, he pulled up their joined hands to lay a grateful kiss on the back of her hand. She looked at him who was looking at her, Luella looked under her lashes at him with her head bowed and a sly smile slowly crept upon her lips.

The reception venue was packed judging from all the cars. A crowd of people milled around the banquet hall in their Sunday dress. Dixie folk, Luella smiled. Of course more photos were taken as she and Damien exited the car to make their way hand in hand towards the entrance, holding her bouquet in the other hand. Smiles, hugs, a peck on the cheek here and there, and plenty of hand shacking and claps on the back were had as the party moved inside to their assigned table. Music was already playing with kids dancing in the middle of the room. Everyone sat down to eat as toasts were made. Soon the mood turned somber as it was time for first dances. Luella was escorted by John into the dance floor.

Quietly the beginnings of Rascal Flatts 'My Wish' poured out of the speakers. John's eyes sparkled with tears as he looked down to his niece who had grown up before him in a blink. He had loved her and her brothers as his own. He constantly wondered if he had done his best by them. "Your dad should really be the one standing here," he choked out.

Luella smiled, "The good Lord gave me the next best man in the world imaginable."

"I don't know about all that."

"I do, Clay and Luke will agree with me in a heartbeat."

"I love you Lu."

"Love you too Uncle John. And thank you for everything you've ever done for me. But I have a favor to ask," she spoke, quirking a corner of her mouth up.

"Anything."

"Dance with Ms. Rosie at least once tonight? That's all I want."

John looked at the woman in question. The initial rejection he had prepared anytime someone wanted to play matchmaker for him wasn't there now. "I will, for you."

"May I cut in?" Clay questioned.

John gave Luella a tight squeeze before bowing out to be replaced by his nephew. He wiped his eyes as he made his back to the table.

"You look beautiful sis," he spoke solemnly.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you noticed."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think it slipped my attention how you all but tuned the world out except for Megan."  


Clay's cheeks turned crimson, "That noticeable?"

"Oh yeah," she snorted. "I never knew you like her like that."

"Yeah well doesn't matter. You want her to be with Eliot."

"No, I want her to be happy. Which I thought she could be with Eliot. Ask her out sometime. The worse she could say is no."

"Then it'd be awkward."

"We're adults now brother, things can be worked out. Now go put your name on her dance card."

Clay smiled before placing a light kiss on her cheek. "Love you sis."

"Love you bro."

He walked away in search of Megan, Luella presumed. She'd turned in order to head back to her table when Luke intercepted her. Grabbing her hand he pulled her back to the middle of the floor, ending the move in twirling her around before pulling her to him and planting a hand on her waist while the other clasped her hand.

Luella laughed, "Show off."

"I couldn't be outdone. That ok with you, Mrs. Heinz?"

She tried not to grimace, "I have to get used to that. Hey did you see Eliot at the ceremony?"

"I ran into him in the parking lot before hand but that's the last I've seen of him."

"Hmm."

Luke looked around them, "I think your husband's guests are uncomfortable. We need to show them how we get down where we come from."

"I wouldn't want them to be scared."

She felt a tug on her dress. Looking down she saw her baby looking up at her. "Mom, can I dance with you?"

"She's all yours buddy," Luke replied for her. Pecking her on the cheek he bowed away gracefully.

"You look like a princess Mom."

"Thank you sweetie," she spoke as she bent over to reach him. "You look very handsome yourself."

The song ended, leading Luella and Johnny off the dancefloor. Damien and his mother, Alice, made their way to the middle of the room. They chose a piece that was slow and purely instrumental.

Swaying to the rhythm with her head against her son's shoulder, their right hands clasped in the air, their left around one another's back. They talked as the song drifted on, smiling for the occasional photograph.

Evelyn walked up for a turn. Hugs all around before resuming their moment on the dancefloor. "Brother, promise me one thing?"

"Yes sister?"

"Treat her right. Everyone knows this wedding is a ruse for an ulterior motive but you married a saint and she deserves to be treated as such. And you have a child who is looking up to you as a living breathing example of how to treat a woman, how to go about day to day life and how-"  


"Evelyn," Damien interrupted. "I'm not a monster, at least not in the way you're thinking. I know that I have to go into the future with a different outlook." He placed a tender hand on her chin to persuade her to look him in the eye.

"It's going to be ok. Don't worry."

"And now for the couples first dance as man and wife," the DJ broke in.

Damien walked over to the table where Luella sat conversing with an older couple. "Excuse me folks but I must steal the bride for a moment." He held out his hand, when she took it he carefully pulled her up and away. Leading themselves onto the center of the floor Damien got into position before giving the DJ a wink. Suddenly the upbeat notes of Sugarland's 'Stuck Like Glue' filled the reception hall. Taking a hold of Luella, Damien began to swing them freely over the dancefloor. Her surprise and laughter encouraging him on before waving at the audience to come join them.

"Having fun yet?" Damien asked as he spun his bride around.

Luella, breathless, laughed, "This isn't the song that was picked out."

He shrugged, "I thought this one was a better choice. Buck the tradition." 

"Rebel."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever called me."

"Don't get used to it," Luella glared before breaking out into a grin.

Eliot watched from a darkened corner. Thankfully no one had seem to notice him yet. Good, he wanted all the time he had left to memorize the features of the woman he loved. His eyes searched for Johnny, not wanting the little boy to be forgotten. If only...

Luella was entering the hallway. It was getting late and the venue louder as more people said their goodbyes. All the traditional rituals had been performed; the cake was cut and with the newlyweds only lightly pressing the masterpiece into each other's faces, Evelyn caught the bouquet, Uncle John absently blushed when he grabbed the garter, and people joined in to dance the Macarena. Luella made a beeline for the powder room. The excitement of the day had waned somewhat replaced by fatigue. She just needed a minute to process it all. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror she examined the reflection that looked back. 

"I'm a married woman," she whispered to herself. "I'm a Mrs now. Holy crap."

Then a flood of emotion overcame her. "Oh God. This wasn't how it was supposed to be." Her shoulders shook. "Eliot, oh Eliot..." Luella choked back the sobs as she fought for composure. Her makeup was, thankfully, waterproof so she didn't appear to be the hot mess that she felt like on the inside. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. "Suck it up buttercup, this is your life now."

"Luella?" Eliot spoke on the other side of the door.

She froze, eyes wide, "Eliot? Where have you been?"

He looked down, "I'm sorry LuLu. I let you down. I let us down. I-"

Placing a finger on his lips she said, "Stop."

He waited until his breathing slowed. "Dance with me."

"Ok, what song do you want the DJ to play?" she asked as she made her way back to the party.

Eliot grasped her arm and brought her to his chest. "No. Outside. I got our song." Taking her by the hand they made their way out the back and out under the twinkling night stars. Reaching into his jacket pocket Eliot brought out his phone, a little smile as he brought up the app. Looking at Luella as he pressed play then put the phone down on a nearby table. Wrapping his arms around her he moved them in a circular swaying motion as the music played.  


_We were born before the wind._  
_Also younger than the sun_  
_Ere the bonnie boat was won_  
_As we sailed into the mystic._

"Our song?" Luella smirked.

"It was playing the night you and I..."

"Had sex?"

"Made love."  


_Hark, now hear the sailors cry_  
_Smell the sea and feel the sky_  
_Let your soul and spirit fly_  
_Into the mystic._

"How do you remember all of that?"

"It was a very distinctive night for me." He gave a crooked grin with his chuckle. His gaze turned serious. "I wanna rock your gypsy soul...Just like way back in the days of old...Then magnificently we will float...Into the mystic," his raspy voice warbled as he lay his head against hers.

"I always loved to hear you sing," Luella whispered.

"I love you Luella," Eliot choked out. "Always have, always will. Till my dying day."

She looked up at him, "Why does this sound like a goodbye?"

"And Johnny too," he finished, leaving her question unanswered.

"Eliot?" she felt a panic begin to coil in her gut.

"I have to leave LuLu," he dare not meet her gaze.

"Where? When?" her heart broke. "Why?"

"I got my marching orders darlin'," he brushed a stray tear away. "Don't you worry. Don't you cry. Lord willin' I'll see you again by and by."

"But-"

"Gimme one more kiss before I go?" he pleaded, cupping her face in his hands. When she nodded her consent Eliot leaned down to sweep his lips across hers; warm, soft, and it felt like home. An urgency came alive in her as she pressed closer. He pulled away to look at her. "Slow down baby, you're a married woman now. Remember?"

"But-"

"Go on back now sweetheart before they send a search party."

"I love you Eliot. Always have, always will."   


Eliot watched her leave before turning away for his truck, "And with my last breath I'll love you still."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the following link to help get the couple of the hour hitched up right and proper because I sure 'nough don't remember what was said on my wedding day.  
> http;//www.angelfire.com/id/vancuren/wedscript.html


End file.
